I hate vampires, and that includes you Neji Hyuga!
by xdestinyxforeverx
Summary: Tenten, a human hates everything about vampires. Enrolling in an all vampire school, she meets Neji, a full breed vampire. As always, she claims that she hates him just because he's a vampire. But, can she resist his charm, and his lust for her blood?
1. Chapter 1

_I hate vampires. I hate, hate, hate them. Stupid mother… Stupid of her to fall in love with a vampire, so stupid of her to bear his children. Why's that stupid? Cause she lost her life when we were born. Monsters. Vampires are monsters, and I hate every single one of those bloodthirsty neck sucking-_

"Tenten. What are you doing up at this time? Wandering the corridors, none the less?" I paused in my steps and didn't turn back.

"I'm just taking a night stroll, brother." I whispered.

"Nervous?" He muttered. I paused.

"Of course." I responded quietly and kept on walking.

"You shouldn't go. You technically can not."

"Brother, it is not my choice." I mumbled as I looked in front of me. There he was, dark red eyes shone brightly at me, as his dark blue hair was in perfect place. "Sasuke…"

"You're not allowed to go to the school." Sasuke muttered. I smirked.

"As I have said before, it was not my choice. It was father's."

_Sasuke. He's my twin brother. Although, he did appear in this world 2 minutes before. Then I arrived… and finally, my mother past away. She had a frail, weak human body. Of course she could not handle a vampire's children. Stupid father, how dare you get mother pregnant? How dare I take my mother's own life? Even I don't have the answer for that. I hate vampires, including my father._

"You're not a vampire, Tenten." He grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him.

"I know."

"You're nothing but a weak, mere mortal." He glared at me. "You'll be tracked down immediately by the other vampires."

"I know." I replied again, calmer.

"And you think I'm about to let you go to an all vampire school? I'm in charge."

"It was Father's words."

"He's not here right now, and I forbid you to attend the school." I brushed him off.

"Sasuke, as I repeated a thousand times already, it is not my choice. Do you think I want to go into a school filled with a bunch of nasty bloodsucking monsters?" I walked past him. "You shouldn't be allowed to go either."

"…" Sasuke turned around and glared at me. I smirked.

"After all… you, my brother, is not completely a vampire yourself… 'half-breed'…" I walked away.

"I know you hate vampires… But do you hate father?"

"Yes. I hate all vampires I said. I hate you too." I turned to him sharply. "I hate all vampire guts… including yours, dear brother. And I have not a choice but to attend that school."

"You'll be turned into a vampire, Tenten." I laughed quietly at Sasuke's comment.

"I know. But, I'll chance it. I'll never turn into a vampire. Mark my words. But, if I do…" I threw him a knife. "Please, as a brother, kill me. I wouldn't be able to stomach the fact that I was turned into a vampire by my carelessness." And with that, I left into my room.

_I'm Tenten Uchiha. I may not be a vampire, but I've got the temper to be mistaken as one. It's not normal for humans to be alive. I mean, all of them, all those stinking humans turned into vampires, Why? Because they freaking fell in love and then the guy bit the girl. Then bam. A new vampire. Not happening with me. Didn't happen with my mother either. She just so happened to agree and have his freaking kids, aka me and Sasuke. Stupid idea. I'll never get pregnant with a vampire's child, and I'll never turn into a vampire. I hate them all. Have I said that already?_

**-Next Morning-**

"Wake up." I opened my eyes and yawned.

"You're up already?"

"I don't sleep, idiot." Sasuke beared his fangs. "I think you've forgotten. I may be only half vampire, but, I don't sleep. Unlike you humans…. Pathetic. Get ready and start packing." I wrinkled my face at him disgustedly and got dressed.

"Are we walking?" I asked him as I pulled my suitcase down the long curvy stair case to the bottom of the church- kidding. We don't live in a church. We live in a giant mansion. Yup, just me and my brother. My father, he's somewhere out in the world.

"Are you stupid?" Sasuke asked me as he pulled up his suitcase.

"What are you going to do, fly?" I raised my eyebrow at him. He shook his head.

"Don't want to be exposed."

"The human population is legit all vampires anyways."

"Except for you, and some other humans out there."

"You're human too." I reminded him. He smirked and walked out the door. "So how exactly are we going to-"

"Taxi!" Sasuke held out his hand. Yay… we get to ride a taxi. Could my brother be anymore lamer?

**-At the School-**

"This really isn't a good idea, Tenten. Maybe you should go back…" Sasuke muttered.

"I'd love to. It's just that I feel like father's watching me. Everywhere I go."

"If he was, he'd take you back to the mansion immediately and keep you away from danger." I looked around as I saw a bunch of blood sucking monsters. All of them, dressed normally.. But, I could smell them. I guess, they could smell me too. I mean, like, as soon as I entered, I saw a bunch of eyes staring at me and my brother. I clung to his arm as he looked down at me. "Don't worry. You may hate me, but, I don't hate you Tenten. I have no hatred towards humans."

"Wh-Whatever…"

"You still hate me?" Sasuke asked quietly. I wrinkled my nose.

"…. Not you. Just the vampire you."

"I'm still normal. Besides, not everyone's vampire form comes out."

"You're a half-breed remember? Full breed vampires are always vampires. Your vampire form only comes out when the moon is full." Sasuke nodded.

"And that scares you, huh…" He muttered. I walked still clinging onto his arm.

"Yeah." I muttered. He smirked.

"Remember. Vampires." Sasuke muttered. "They have their wants."

"Yeah, I know that." I muttered and let go of his arm. I looked at the board. "S-Sasuke.. We're not in the same dorm…" I pointed to his name. He looked closely.

"Haruno… Sakura?" Sasuke scratched his head. "Oh hell no. I have to share a dorm with a girl?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Quiet down, brother." I muttered as I searched for my name.

"Here. And you're sharing a dorm with…"

"Hyuga Neji? Is that a guy's name?" I asked Sasuke. He shrugged.

"Maybe. If he takes advantage of you-"

"He won't." I smiled. "I won't let anyone take advantage of me." I looked at my brother as he scratched his dark blue hair.

"Alright. It seems like we're both going to be in the West wing of the building…" I nodded. "Wanna go together? Or pretend not to know each other?" Sasuke asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What ever you want." I muttered and lugged my suit case. He followed behind as we reached our rooms. Apparently, our little "roomies" were already there. I gulped and bit my lip, looking at Sasuke. "Brother… he's a vampire." I touched my nose.

"Well, this is a vampire school, stupid.. And you just happen to not be-" I covered his mouth.

"Sh. I don't want to die here…" I mumbled. "Look you're a halfie. So technically you don't count as a vampire." Sasuke snarled and removed my hand.

"More vampire than you'll ever be…" He smirked and walked into his dorm, shutting the door. I scratched my head and paced around outside the room until I opened it slowly. Looking out the window, was a long haired boy. _Say something Tenten._ I thought to myself as I gulped and opened my mouth. "H-Hi! I'm Tenten Uchiha. What's your name?" He didn't turn around. _Maybe he didn't hear me…_

"…" He turned slowly and stared at me. His eyes were a shade of lavender, and his long hair ran along his back. He had on a black tucked in shirt. His sleeves rolled up to his elbow and he had a baggy pair of ripped jeans on.

"Hi. I'm Tenten Uchiha. What's your name?" I smiled.

"… Hn." He muttered and walked towards me.

"Um. So, your name is Neji Hyuga right?" I asked. _Just talk…_ He stopped in his track and swiped his nose, smirking. "…."

"You." He muttered. "…cannot fool my nose." I stood still, frozen completely. "You don't belong here." He closed in on me and with a flash step he was in front of me. "Are you scared?" He asked.

"… No." I whispered. He brought his fingers to my face and stroked it gently. He cupped my chin and lifted so that he could get a better view of my neck.

"You shouldn't be at this school."

"I know."

"Then why are you here, **human**?" My eyes widened. "I smelled you when you first entered the building."

"I smelled you from outside, **vampire**." He let out an approving smirk and held me close.

"Mind if I have a taste?" He muttered quietly. I clenched my eyes tighter. "You smell really good… that human blood in you."

_And NOW he talks…_ I thought to myself. _No… No. I can't be a vampire. I can't turn into a vamp-_

"Kidding." Neji muttered as he drew his lips away from her neck.

**-No POV-**

Tenten collapsed on her knees.

"You humans are foolish. Always thinking that they can do things they can't do. That's the defaults with humans." Neji mumbled as he laid on his bed. Tenten looked up. "Now, enlighten me. Why do you think you can suddenly just join this school and pretend to be a vampire?" He sat up and glared at her. "Don't make me laugh. You're not fit to be here." Tenten rubbed her nose.

"Your stench… it's killing me." Tenten coughed.

"That's too bad. Maybe you should just drop from the school." Tenten glared at him.

"Never." She muttered and stood. "Not until my brother-"

"Ah you have a brother? Is he also human?" Neji mumbled. "And you said that you're Tenten Uchiha? So you must be from the Uchiha clan. The great Uchiha clan, hm? And to find out that they're not even vampires. That's shameful." Tenten clenched her fists.

"I hate all you vampires."

"Then why are you here?" He asked. Tenten paused.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself. Maybe because my father made me!" She shouted at him.

"Introduce me to your brother." He muttered. "Unless…" He turned to her. "You're afraid to show that you're both human, huh? After all, this is an all vampire school." He smirked, bearing his sharp teeth. She spat.

"As if. We just happen to be twins." Tenten muttered.

"Ah. Double the brat." Neji retorted.

"Hey…" She stood up and walked to him. She pointed her finger at him.

"Yo, Tenten. How's your room?" And there stood Sasuke, my brother.

"Mhm. What do we have here? Who might you be?" Neji stood as Tenten continued to glare at him.

"… I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He muttered.

"Ah. So this is your brother, Tenten?" She looked away. He swiped at his nose again. "You were right. He's not human. He's a half-breed." Sasuke opened his mouth to talk. "You two are illegally here. I think you two should go home before you cause any trouble here." He turned as Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not leaving." He responded and walked out the door.

"But you will be." Neji muttered. "But, you can stay.." He looked at Tenten.

"… What?" She stared at him.

"You can stay here…" He touched her neck. "Yes. You do smell really good."

_Great. I'm spending a whole year in a room with a guy- a guy?- who wants to drink my blood and eat me for a snack. Sounds like fun._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Dang. I should really finish up my other stories. But, I couldn't help it!! I really wanted to write a vampire fanfic! I mean, I DID just finish watching twilight which was totally amazing!!**

**Please review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"…." Tenten bit her lip slightly and nodded. "Alright then."

"You're not going to quit?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I have to stay here. Dad said to."

"Your father is the head of the Uchiha clan, is that right?" Neji asked. I paused and then nodded again.

"Yeah."

"Hm. What a disgrace." Tenten stared at him. "Ah. You don't know what I'm talking about, do you? Your mother was a mortal, was she not? She must have been, because you're a mortal yourself… and your brother's a half breed. Your father, the greatest leader of all vampire clans.. Married a lowly human. And your mother wasn't even changed into a vampire."

"… So?" Tenten's blood boiled in her veins. How dare he talk about her mother like that?!

"So then you came along. But, who knew that the great leader would marry a human? And the human died giving birth to you two didn't she? It always happens. A mother can't carry a vampire in her stomach. It's highly impossible. I'm surprised you two were even able to be born…" Neji glared at her. Tenten clenched her fists. "You going to fight me, mortal?"

".. No." Tenten spat.

"I like it when you're mad." Neji got off his bed. Tenten turned and glared at him.

"Shut up." She glared at him.

"Feisty. I like that…" He smirked and walked towards her. Tenten backed away. "You know, I could claim you…" Tenten's eye twitched as she shook her head angrily.

"Never."

"No worries. I'm not going to change you into a vampire. I like you." Tenten blushed.

"What?!"

"I like you, Tenten. You're feisty, and your blood smells really good…" She continued to back away.

"What… do you want with me?" She asked as she slowly touched the wall behind her.

"I want you as mine." He muttered. "Your scent drives me up the wall…" She blushed brightly and shook her head quickly.

"No! I hate all vampires!" She shouted.

"I want you all for myself. Don't worry. I won't turn you into a vampire… I won't inject poison into you, I'll just bite you and claim you as mine…" He smirked as he pinned her to the wall.

"I just met you!" Tenten shouted. "How could you like me already?!" She shouted.

"Believe me… It's not easy for a vampire to fall in love. It's easy for you mortals to say you love someone, but for us vampires… it takes years."

"But you don't love me. You just like my smell, and you want to drink my blood." Tenten glared at him. He smirked.

"That's true… I don't want anyone to want your blood… unless it's me." He stroked her cheek gently. "Are you scared?" She growled at him and looked away.

"No." She mumbled. "I'm not."

**-Tenten's POV-**

"Then… I'll help myself." He muttered coldly as he lifted my chin up to get a clearer view of my neck.

"Don't you dare drink my blood…" I spoke with an icy sharpness. He smirked.

"I won't. I'm only going to bite you." Neji mumbled quietly. He licked the spot on my neck over and over. I held back a moan. "You like that, don't you, Tenten?" I shook my head.

"N-No."

"Right…" He smirked an sniffed. "Your blood.. Smells so damn good." He ripped out a laugh.

"…." My heart pounded in my chest loudly… my blood felt icy cold and frozen when he laughed. My head started to spin as I felt his cold breath on my neck. "S-Stop it…" He opened his mouth and leaned towards my neck. I felt his lips against my neck and then I felt the pain. His teeth pressing into my skin. I screamed loudly as the door burst open. Neji was flung off of me as I collapsed onto the floor.

"Tenten!" I tried to stand but collapsed. Small amounts of blood trickled down.

"Damn. It wasn't deep enough to make a mark." Neji cursed as he stood and licked his mouth. "Her blood… is tasty…." He smirked. I looked up at the person but, all I could see was blurs.

"Are you okay, Tenten?" The person bent down in front of me and helped me up.

"…. B-Brother…." I stuttered out.

"What did you do to her?!" Sasuke demanded.

"I wanted to make her mine." Neji shrugged and smirked.

"You… can't just go and do those kinda things!!" Sasuke shouted.

"She's not a vampire." Neji threw his hair behind his shoulder. "Not yet…"

"What do you mean by that…" Sasuke growled.

"She'll be mine…. And then I'll make her my vampire."

"You just met her!" Sasuke shouted.

"I know. But, she's everything I want, everything I need…"

"You make me sick!" Sasuke growled and put me down on the ground gently. "I'll take care of you, don't worry…"

"Brother…" I called him. He didn't respond.

"Ah. The half breed is going to fight me?" He smirked. "Lemme see you try…" Neji appeared in front of Sasuke and grabbed his neck, throwing him across the room.

"Sasuke!!" I shouted to him and grabbed my neck. "Brother!" Sasuke stood up and looked at the blood on his cheek. Neji zoomed forward and smirked.

"Your blood smells good. But not as good as your human sister's." He smirked. Sasuke swiftly sent a kick into Neji's stomach and sent him to the ground next to me. He stood and they both charged towards each other. I saw them charge at each other when someone appeared. I stared and slowly stood.

"Don't fight. Who said you could fight?"

"…." Neji stared at the person. "Who are you?"

"I'm your teacher, Hatake Kakashi…. I'm in charge of teaching you all about the histories of vampires. Now, why are two vampires fighting?"

"Technically I'm the only vampire here…" Neji smirked.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke shouted. "Lemme fight you!!" He shouted. Kakashi pushed them away from each other.

"Go back to your dorms." Sasuke pulled away and picked me up.

"Are you alright?" I nodded and grabbed onto my neck.

"It's not deep.." I whispered. Neji flung himself onto the bed.

"You… What happened?"

"I was.. Bitten by… him." I pointed to Neji who was simply, a blurry figure on the bed.

"And you are who?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and this is my sister, Tenten Uchiha… please… help her."

"Go to your dorm. Tenten Uchiha, can you stand?" Kakashi asked me. I tried but fell against my brother.

"I'll carry her, Kakashi-sensei." He nodded.

"Let's bring her to the nurse. Neji Hyuga… correct?" He pointed to him lying on the bed.

"Don't speak my name in vain…" Neji glared at him.

"I'm your teacher. I'll do as I wish. Stay in bed. And don't come out." Kakashi shut the door.

**----**

"Kakashi-sensei, please allow Tenten to change room mates!" Sasuke asked him.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"B-Because… she's my sister. And, she doesn't want to stay in the room with someone like him." Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. Stay here, I'm going to ask and look for the nurse." Kakashi left. Sasuke looked down at me.

"Brother…."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sasuke asked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded.

"Y-Yeah…"

"He bit you…" Sasuke stroked my neck gently. He ran over the marks gently and they started to heal already. "What?"

"… Sasuke?"

"Your wounds are healing already… And the marks are disappearing."

"He did say that the bite wasn't deep enough to make a mark…" I touched it gently. "It stings…"

"Good thing I heard you scream… I never wouldn't have been able to save you if you had not screamed…" Sasuke looked away. "You almost were turned into a vampire."

"He said he wasn't going to turn me into a vampire. He was simply going to make me 'his' property along." I shut my eyes and let out a large sigh. "I'm okay." I pushed gently on Sasuke and stood on my own. "Besides, if I go to the nurse…. They might see my blood and know that I'm a human…" Tenten looked at the blood in her hands.

"That's incredible… You have a great sense of smell, and you can heal quickly…" Sasuke stared at me. I nodded.

"Yeah… I'm going back."

"No. You can't. Kakashi-sensei's getting the nurse." I looked at him.

"Do I look like I need a nurse?" I asked him. He paused. "Exactly. Brother, tell him I'm okay and that I'm going back."

"…" Sasuke looked away and nodded as Kakashi came out.

"Here's the nurse." A skinny lady with shortish black hair came out.

"I'm Shizune." She smiled. "Come here, Tenten Uchiha. We'll fix that wound of yours." I touched my neck and smiled.

"I'm alright. Thank you." Kakashi looked at me, along with Shizune. I let go of my neck and the mark was gone. They stared at me. "So I'm going to go back if that's okay with you all." I turned and walked away. _I have to face him…_

"Sasuke." He turned and stared at Kakashi. "… You're a half breed." Sasuke smirked.

"Yes." He retorted. "So what? Am I suppose to leave?"

"Supposingly…" Kakashi looked at him. "But, it's an exception I'll have to make." Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Why's that?"

"Cause your sister has an amazing power for a **human**…" Sasuke smirked.

"As expected. She has the nose of a vampire, and she has perfect healing abilities…"

"Your father must be proud of her.." Kakashi responded. Sasuke shrugged and turned his back.

"He's always favored her… because she was a human being like my mother…"

"Sasuke Uchiha, you're in my class…" He smirked.

"Is that so?" With that, Sasuke turned and walked away towards his room.

**----**

_That bastard is still laying there!!! _I clenched my fists and ignored him. Neji sat up.

"So you're okay?" Neji asked. I spat and flopped onto my bed.

"I don't want to talk to you." I retorted.

"Look. I don't want to rivals or enemies alright?" He asked as he got off the bed.

"Stay away, I kinda don't wanna talk to you right now…" He kneeled next to my bed as I turned quickly and faced my back towards him. "Go away."

"Look…"

"No."

"I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry…" Neji responded. "I misjudged you because you were a human, and that your brother was a half breed. And I promise I won't touch you again." I turned on the bed and sat up, facing him.

"Promise?" He nodded.

"No matter how tempting it smells and how beautiful you are, I won't touch a strand on your head…"

"B-Beautiful?" I covered my mouth and blushed. He nodded.

"You're a beautiful human… and I usually don't fall in love with humans."

"So you've fallen in love with vampires before?"

"No."

"Newbie at love." I rested my chin on my hand. He nodded.

"Your blood does smell really good. Although, your brother's smells pretty good."

"Don't you dare try and taste his blood… nor mine." I glared at him. He shook his head.

"I promise."

"How do I know if you can keep your promises?" I asked him.

"If I break my promise… I'll… make sure that you'll never see me again."

"And how?" I asked.

"…. I'll move. Alright? Jeez." Neji stood up and walked to his bed. I smiled and rested on the wall behind my bed.

"So tell me about yourself." Neji stared at me. I paused and then smiled.

"Um. Well, I'm a human. And you know my brother, and you know all about my mother and father. I'm not really sure how much more you need to know."

"That's true." Neji pointed to himself and grinned. "Let me tell you about myself."

"… Sure." I smiled. Maybe we could be friends? But then again, human and vampire? Not gonna happen.

**----**

"Oh hi! You're my room mate, right?" The pink haired girl smiled at him.

"Uh… yeah." Sasuke responded quietly and put his stuff in a drawer.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What's your name?" Sasuke paused and then shut the drawer.

"Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke." he muttered and went on unpacking. Sakura sat on her bed.

"So I heard you were fighting with people next door." She propped her chin on her hand. "Do you like picking and starting fights?" Sasuke clenched his fists.

"He was asking for it." Sasuke glared at her. "Stupid Hyuga can't go picking on my sister."

"You have a sister?!" Sakura grinned, as her fangs showed. "What's her name?"

"Tenten." Sasuke muttered. _Why is she asking me so many questions?_ Sakura sniffed and stood and walked over to Sasuke. "What are you doing?" Sakura grinned and licked her lips.

"Your shirt smells good… and so does your neck. But then…" Sakura covered her nose. "The rest of you doesn't smell good." Sasuke blinked and rolled his eyes.

"Do I smell like human?" Sakura looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded. "But you can't be human. You smell like a vampire." Sasuke nodded. "But you also have a human stench…" Sasuke pulled away.

"I'm a half breed." Sasuke scratched his head. "Yeah… But, I was carrying my sister before…"

"Is your sister a human? I smell human all over your clothes." Sakura looked up at him. He looked away.

"Look, don't tell anyone." Sakura nodded.

"She smells really good." She added. Sasuke gave her a cold glare.

"Touch her and I'll rip out your throat." Sasuke threatened her.

"No worries. I personally don't think of your sister as food." Sakura looked down. Sasuke's nose twitched.

"You… you're a half breed too, aren't you?" She smiled at him.

"Er, yeah, I am…" Sakura scratched her head. "Don't tell anyone alright? I'll get kicked out." Sasuke nodded.

"Right." Sasuke retorted.

"Does she hate vampires?" Sakura asked. "I mean, it's only a guess…"

"Yeah."

"Class starts tomorrow." Sakura responded. "I want to meet your sister. Let's go, alright?" Sakura grabbed his arm. Sasuke pulled away sharply as she turned to look at him.

"Don't pull." Sasuke retorted and they both walked out. They heard noises from the room.

"Jeez… You're horrible!" Tenten shouted.

"It was only my second time…" Neji muttered.

"You can't just do something like that!"

"Well sorry. No one taught me how to do it."

"So you were all by yourself when you attempted?"

"Er. Yes…"

"Aw. Was it scary?"

"… Yeah, it was."

"What are they talking about?" Sakura scratched at her head. Sasuke's lower lid started twitching.

"…. What do you think?" Sasuke asked her. She blushed and looked away.

"Oh I don't know.." Sasuke growled and kicked open the door.

"Br-Brother and…"

"…. Um…"

"What… were you two doing?" Sakura asked. Sasuke just stood there in disbelieve.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Guess what they were doing. Lol.**

**Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you even doing here?" Neji asked as he leaned back.

"I heard sounds coming from your room… Tenten." Sasuke looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I was perfectly safe. Sitting on my own bed, leaning against the wall. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Who's that?" I pointed to the girl with pink hair.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She smiled. "I'm your brother's room mate. Hiya! I wanted to meet you. We heard strange things from your room and we thought, well it sounded like you two were really getting at it."

"I'm Tenten… What do you mean?" I asked. Sasuke sighed and looked away. Neji smirked.

"You're not really smart, Tenten. They thought we were doing 'it'." Neji laughed nervously.

"We weren't, brother. Really. How could you think that? I mean, he was talking about the first time he hunted for food."

"My second time hunting ever."

"And he killed a cow to drink it's blood."

"I don't usually drink human blood." Neji scratched his head. Sasuke glared at him.

"You're a monster." Sasuke muttered.

"No brother. He's actually very nice." I smiled as Neji smirked.

"See?" Neji crossed his arms over his chest and shut his eyes. "I'm not a bad person."

"You tried to rape my sister! And make her yours. You're a horrible person." Sasuke glared at him. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Rape?" Neji raised an eyebrow and scratched his head. "Don't call it that."

"You were trying to make her yours! Pervert." Sasuke shouted at him.

"I wasn't gonna take her virginity…" Neji raised his eyebrows and looked at Sasuke. "If that was what you were thinking, you're the pervert…" Neji muttered and smirked as Sasuke's face flushed.

"Fuck you.." Sasuke mumbled and pulled Sakura's arm as they walked out.

"Bye, Sakura, brother…" I smiled at them. Sasuke scoffed and pulled Sakura out of the room.

"I can't believe they thought we were doing it." Neji smirked.

"I'm glad you didn't lie."

"You really should quit though." Neji muttered.

"Quit?" I looked at him and sat up. He paused and nodded.

"You know, if you quit, people won't find out you're human, and they won't try to eat you."

"They won't." I mumbled. Neji rolled his eyes.

"How do you know that?" He asked. I scratched my head and grinned.

"I just do!!" I smiled at him as his lower eye twitched.

"…" I swung my feet off the bed and looked at the floor.

"Cause you'll protect me, won't you?" I asked him. Neji stared at me.

"Sure." He muttered.

"Promise me, okay?" I asked him. He turned his back to me.

"I'm making too many promises with a human like you."

"With a human like me?" I stood and placed my hand on my hip. "What do you mean by that, Neji Hyuga?" I asked him. He was silent as I glared at him. "Fine. I don't forgive you for trying to bite me." He turned around quickly and glared at me.

"I promised you that I wouldn't touch you or your brother. What more do you want from me?" He asked lazily. I stuck my tongue at him and crossed my arms.

"Your protection, and for us to be friends."

"You want us to be friends?" Neji asked and smirked. "A vampire and a human…"

"Is it weird?" I asked him and raised my eyebrow. He laughed slightly and turned his back to me again. I stared as he then spoke.

"Yeah… But, I think we can manage, because you happen to be more weird than a vampire and a human being friends." He smirked as I stomped up next to his bed.

"You're so mean!!" I shouted.

"If I was mean, would I say I'll protect you?" He asked as I stared at his back.

"What does that mean? You never make sense…." I scratched my head and walked to my suit case.

"I'll protect you…. Would I still be considered mean?" Neji asked. I paused and smiled.

"Nope."

"You're easy to please.." Neji muttered. "I can't protect you from myself though…" Neji shut his eyes and mumbled.

"What's that?" I turned and asked him.

"… nothing." He mumbled.

"Don't come into the bathroom. I'm going to shower."

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll join you." He slowly sat up as I screamed loudly. "…" Neji remained unaffected. "I was joking. Like I'd take a shower with you." Neji rested his chin on his arm as he flipped on the t.v. "Hurry up and get going. I need to shower too."

"… Jerk." I muttered and took my stuff in. It did feel kind of weird to know that a boy was in the room while you were showering, an unknown, vampire boy nonetheless. I finished my shower and got out of the bathroom with a towel hanging around my neck. "Get in, already." I pointed as he hopped off the bed.

"Yes master." He sarcastically said as he walked past me.

_I hate his attitude._ And this is why I hate vampires. They all have this…. This freaking stuck up attitude in which they think they're so much better than the world. Incorrect. They're just like everyone else… except for the fact that they can fly… that they have super powers… but humans are fun too. Not that I've met that many. I mean, I never really met any other human except for myself and mom. But then again, I can't even remember her face. She did die when I was born, but, I did meet her, right? It counted… even if I didn't remember… I dried my hair and unpacked my things. The door un-clicked as it opened slowly.

"Can you hand me a pair of shorts?" I turned to see him holding a towel around his waist.

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!!!" I shouted. He raised an eyebrow.

"I forgot to bring them in. Could you please just hand me a pair of shorts?"

"Get it yourself…" I muttered coldly and went on putting stuff in my drawers. Neji rubbed his eye and waited. I turned and stared at him. He was still standing there, one eyebrow raised, waiting for his shorts. "No. You can stand there all you want. I don't care."

"… Alright then." Neji leaned against the bathroom door frame and continued to stare at me. I finally finished unpacking and looked. He was still standing there. But, I think he fell asleep. His eyes were shut, but his hands still held onto the towel. Thank god. If it fell, well, I don't even want to **know**. There he leaned against the door frame, legit naked. But, I could see the curves in his toned chest, a nice 6 pack forming… and the muscles around his arms.

"Like what you see?" Neji asked and wiggled his eyebrow. I jumped in my skin and blushed. "Don't tell me you're already falling for a vampire for his looks." Neji smirked.

"I thought you were asleep…" I mumbled and looked away, embarrassed. "H-Here…" I threw him his shorts.

"Thank you very much." He smirked and walked into the bathroom. I picked up a shirt when he yelled from the bathroom. "Don't need it." I raised an eyebrow as he walked out, shorts on, towel around his neck. "I think you like it when I don't wear a shirt…" He grinned at me as I spat.

"Disgusting monster…" I muttered at him. He ran his hands through his hair as he saw me walking towards his suit case.

"I got it." He zoomed over and shut the suit case before my hand touched it. "I'll handle it…" He looked at me coldly. I blinked and nodded as he looked at me. "You look different with your hair down. Too bad I can't touch you."

"…. If you could what would you do?" I asked him curiously as I looked at his abs. He smirked.

"You don't want to know…" Neji ran his hand through his hair again. "Believe me…"

"Is it nasty..?" I asked. He looked away and nodded quickly. "Yeah. I believe you. I don't want to hear it." Neji laughed slightly. "My brother was right. You are kinda a pervert…" I touched my forehead gently. He smirked.

"You don't wantto know what's going on in my mind."

"You're right. Cause I don't freaking read minds…" I turned off the t.v. and pulled out some binders.

""right. Cause humans don't have special powers like us vampires…" Neji crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Oh right! You have super powers!"

"… Super powers? You're such a lower. They're special powers…" I glared at him and was going through my supplies. "Anyways, yes, I do have 'super powers'. I can read minds."

"Really?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Right now you're thinking… 'wow. What an idiot. Why would I say super powers?! I'm such an idiot'…" Neji smirked as I blushed. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever…"I muttered.

"Well, somewhere in your mind… there's some weird thought floating around. It's blurry…" Neji blinked a couple times. "One side it says you hate vampires, and the other side, it says you don't hate a **certain** vampire." Neji smirked. "I think I'm the only vampire you know."

"No. I know vampires other than you. Like my father, and brother…."

"And me." Neji smirked. I scrunched up my nose.

"You're cute when you do that."

"Stop flirting with me. I hate vampires…." He chuckled slightly.

"Right. And I hate humans. All humans other than you that is…" I sighed.

"Are you trying to win me over or something?" I asked him.

"You could say that." I was silent.

_You gotta do better than that._ I glowered at him. Neji smirked and nodded.

_**Yeah. I know.**_

_I don't like vampires.. You're not an exception…_

_**Believe me. I don't plan on giving you up any time soon.**_

_I repeat, I don't like vampires.._ We were having an argument in my head. Fun…

_**I repeat, I don't plan on giving you up any time soon. I may not have marked you as mine, but, you are not going to be anyone else's understand?**_

_And here I thought that vampires didn't fall in love…_

_**Well, there's a lot of other things you don't know about vampires.**_

_Ooh, like what?_

_**What we want, we always get. And I want you.**_

_News flash, you ain't gonna get me…._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**:D yayyy!!! Another chapter up. :)**

**Please review! Thank you so much!! And with ideas if you really want to. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**- That night-**

_I usually had dreams about this… let me tell you, they weren't good dreams……_

"_Brother!" I called to him as he turned around._

"_Hello…" He grinned. I fell backwards._

"_Who… what happened to you?" I stared at the sky.. The dark horrible sky. The mist disappeared as the bright full moon overhead shone brightly. "The…. Full moon!" He smirked._

"_That's right…" He smirked. "My dear, you smell so good." He appeared behind me and sniffed my hair. I spun quickly as he gripped my wrists. "You…. Smell delicious."_

_It poured… rain.. More rain… Lightening, then thunder. I hated it. I could never stand lightening. _I rolled around in bed, adjusting my position. Then it happened. The sound of thunder occurred as I covered the blankets over my head. Along with hating vampires, I absolutely hated thunder. That loud sounds hurt my ears. Another boom cracked the skies. I sat up and screamed. It awakened me from that horrible nightmare.

"So you're afraid of thunder?" I gripped my arms and shook. Sweat trickled down my forehead. I turned and stared at Neji. He was leaning against the wall across from my bed. "Are you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No."

_**Idiot.**_ Neji's thoughts got to me. _**I read your thoughts. And you were dreaming too. Dreaming of something horrible… when thunder cracked. Tell me- no. Intrigue me. I want to hear about it.**_

"You must be kidding me." I glared at me. "You can't just come in and out of my freaking mind like that!" I screamed. He smirked.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"You don't sleep do you?" I scratched my head.

"No." He mumbled. "Why don't you tell me about that dream. Or do I have to force it out of you?" He asked quietly. I got out of bed and scratched my head. "Why do you wear that?" I looked down at myself. I wore a tight black tank top, and baggy sweat pants.

'What's the matter with it?" I asked quietly.

"…" He twitched. "N-Nothing!" He muttered. "I'm going to bed!" He shouted and pulled the blanket over his head. I smirked.

_Vampires don't sleep._ I thought to myself. He didn't respond, but, I knew he was listening in… The thunder felt like it died away.. Taking the storm. That dream though… it always happened. What was it telling me? I shuddered as a sudden memory came back._ Don't tell me it's tomorrow…._ I shot up and looked at Neji. "Um. Is it a full Moon tomorrow?" He didn't answer me.

"Yeah." He muttered.

_Oh no._ I thought.

_**Care to tell me what you're oh-no-ing about?**_

_Go to sleep._

_**Vampires don't sleep, idiot.**_

**-Sasuke and Sakura's dorm-**

"What do you do when you're up? Never falling asleep?" Sakura asked as she curled up in bed.

"Do you sleep?" He asked. She nodded.

"Very little. But, I still." She whispered. He twitched slightly and grabbed his head. "Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" She asked.

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow is that day._ Sasuke glared at her. "I'm fine." Sakura pulled her hand back and nodded. _What the hell… Why does it have to happen tomorrow? Curse it._ Sasuke got off his bed.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Can't I use the bathroom without you calling to me?!" He shouted. She bit her lip. "I'm sorry. It's just-"

"It's tomorrow, isn't it?" She whispered. He stared at her.

"What… How do you-"

"Tomorrow is the day you turn fully into-"

"Don't say it." Sasuke touched his forehead.

"I follow that stage during a lunar eclipse. It doesn't happen a lot." Sasuke glared at her and shut the door on her. "… I'm sorry."

"…" _Damn it all…_ Sasuke thought as a memory came back. _Tenten._

…**. The next morning….**

"Wake up." Neji kicked the bed. It shook as I rolled off and landed at his feet.

"Shit." I muttered and rubbed my head. "What the fuc-" I looked up to see him wearing another tucked in shirt. It was rolled up to his sleeve and open in the chest area. A nice blue shirt, with yet again, ripped jeans.

"Like what you see?" Neji smirked. Expecting me to yell at him, he closed his eyes.

"Sure." I muttered quietly and walked into the bathroom.

_**What? No yelling?**_

_Can you just stop reading my mind?!_

_**Not reading your mind. Just worrying.**_

_I don't need you to worry…. I can take care of myself._

_**Right. You kept mumbling your brother's name last night, screaming occasionally. Now I'm really curious. Wanna tell me what's been going on now?**_

_If I didn't tell you last night, what makes you think I'm telling you today?_ I walked out of the bathroom and tied my hair up into it's buns. I wore tight jeans and threw over a sweat shirt. I picked up my books and glared at him.

"Wanna walk with me?" He asked.

"I don't walk with vampires." I glared at him.

"Well, I apologize for asking then." He muttered. "Hope you get lost." He added and walked out the door. I paused and bit my lip. I opened the door.

"Neji! I don't know how to get to my…" He was already gone.

"That's what I thought." I spun around to see him leaning against the wall.

"You.." He smirked.

"You're new here. You wouldn't know where to go." He muttered. "Follow me, if you don't want to stand next to me.." I nodded. "You don't have to give me the freaking silent treatment."

"I'm not." I whispered. I saw Sasuke as I ran to him quickly and pulled on his sleeve. "Brother…" I whispered his name. He looked at me with cold eyes.

"Stay away from me tonight, Tenten. I don't want to hurt you again." He whispered and pushed my hand away from him.

"Why is it tonight?" I asked him. He looked down.

"I can't control the moon, Tenten."

"Brother… how will you stop yourself?" I asked. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry about me." He muttered. "Just keep your distance." He put his hand on my head and smirked. I rolled my eyes and pointed.

"Sakura-chan is waiting for you." He sighed.

"She's been obsessing about me for a while… Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke-kun that…" He scratched his ear. "It's a little annoying. I don't want to be mean or anything."

"Then don't be." I kicked him gently. "Go walk with her."

"I wanted to walk with you." He whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"You said to keep your distance. So let's." I smiled. "I don't want to be hurt." He looked down.

"I'm sorry again." He touched my scar along my wrist.

"It's fine."

"Sasuke-kun!! Can we stop by the water fountain first?" She asked. He paused and nodded.

…

"Um. Neji? I mean, I like how you're caring for me and stuff, but-"

"Hn." He muttered.

"And I know you're keeping your promise but, you don't really have to treat me like such a child. It's… annoying." I muttered out. He looked at me and nodded.

"I understand. But I just don't want anything to happen." Neji rubbed his nose gently with his thumb. "Your brother smells different today." I blinked and bit my lip.

"O-Oh really?" I stuttered out.

"Yeah. He doesn't have that human smell." He muttered.

"Oh. Hah. You're very observant. Let's go to class now." He nodded.

"Yes." Minutes past until we finally made it to the classroom. What do you know, our first class teacher was Kakashi-sensei…

"Today, I'll be teaching you lot how to restrain."

"But, we already know how to!!" One of them shouted. I turned to see the one who shouted. Some blonde kid… of course it was a blonde kid. He looked younger than me some how. "I can totally resist anything!"

"Even a human?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Yes!" He shouted.

"Well, Naruto…" Kakashi scratched his head. "You may think you know, but, you really don't. Or atleast, I can't approve of that until I test it out."

"What a fool." Sasuke muttered. I looked next to me to see him bearing his fangs.

"Calm yourself…" I poked him. He looked at me and nodded.

"So we'll be having a quiz." Everyone's mouth dropped. That Naruto kid then shouted loudly.

"On the first day?!" He shouted.

"Sit down, idiot." Sasuke retorted. Naruto stared down at him.

"Shut up!" He responded and pointed. "Kakashi-sensei! Get rid of this emo chicken butt head!" He shouted. Sasuke growled and stood.

"Do you want to fight?" Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Sit down, Uchiha Sasuke." He turned and faced Kakashi. He slowly sat back down.

"As I was saying-" Kakashi pulled out a vial. The room was filled with silence. "Ah. So you know what this is.." He whispered. "Anyways, when I open this, in order to get an A on this 'quiz' you must be able to withstand the blood. Withstand the blood for 20 minutes straight…"

"Easy.." A brown haired boy responded. I turned to look at him, and it was none other than this boy named Kiba Inuzuka.

"No. It is not." Kakashi swung the bottle in his hand. "it's not any blood. It's human blood." The class went in pure silence. "If you react badly with the odor and the lust for the blood, then I have but no choice but to fail you, and to stop your hunger."

"How would you do that?" I asked quietly. He held out this chain. "

If it wraps around their neck, they will faint. And well, get an F. How does that sound?"

"… Painful." I muttered. Kakashi stared hard at me. I couldn't believe that nobody smelled me a human yet… I sighed quietly and stared at Sasuke who's hands were shaking. I reached over slightly and touched them. "You'll be fine, alright?" He shook his head.

"I-" Kakashi opened the bottle. You could hear moans and groans escaping the class of monsters. The first one to jump and lunge towards the bottle was Naruto. Kakashi quickly flicked the chain as Naruto fainted in front of me. "F, Naruto."

_D-Dammit._ Sasuke muttered as he stared at the other half breed, Sakura. She sat perfectly still and shut her eyes. She didn't breathe. _She's… holding her breath._ Sasuke let one escape and inhaled the smell of blood as he also shut his eyes and relaxed. Then it was some other boys and girls. There was soon many bodies laying on the ground. All that was left, was Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Me and Kiba.

"I… need that!" Kiba shouted and lunged forwards. Kakashi shot out the , but the chain missed as Kiba clawed it aside. Kakashi swiftly dodged and then the chain hit him. Kiba slowly collapsed to the ground.

_Maybe… I should do it too. I mean, even Neji's twitching._ I looked carefully as I saw his fangs showing, his fists clenched, his eyes shut. I stared at Sasuke and Sakura, and they were doing the same. _I should… do it too._ I shut my eyes and clenched my fists. All of a sudden, I heard Kakashi's voice.

"Good job, good job… Really great." Kakashi clapped. "That was fantastic." Neji let out a breath and his chest moved up and down. He breathed heavily as he wiped his forehead. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and nodded smirking.

"Thanks." Sasuke muttered to her. She smiled.

"Any time."

_I controlled it… The… lust for blood._

"A's for all of you. Now, now…" Kakashi shut his book and put the blood away. "You 4 can go now. Free for the rest of the class. Go hang out and do something. Then go to your vampire hunter defense class."

"Sure." Sakura smiled as she stood. Sasuke soon followed. I stood slowly and stared at Neji.

"What.." He muttered.

".. Are you coming?"

"Why would you care?" He asked coldly. I shrugged.

"Fine. I'm just trying to be nice to **vampires**." I smirked and walked out. Neji blinked and quickly followed.

"… Now, class. We try again!!" Kakashi shouted at the students.

…**.**

"That was kinda hard." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sakura smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I couldn't smell it." I touched my nose. Sakura grinned and tapped my nose.

"Cause you don't have the smell…" She tapped her own nose. Sasuke glared at Neji.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm just walking." Neji muttered, his hands in his pocket. "Why… am I bothering you?"

"Yes you are." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he turned towards him.

"Your body is gesturing that you wish to fight." He smirked. Sasuke growled.

"That's exactly what it's telling you."

"No, guys!" Sakura shouted and stood between them. "Don't fight." Sakura looked up at the sky. It was noon already. "Sasuke-kun.." She whispered. "Look at the sky." He quickly turned as his eyes widened.

"T-Take… me away from here." He muttered as she nodded, pulling his arm away.

"Brother!" I shouted. Neji smirked.

"Now we see who's more dominant now.." I glared at him hard.

"Stop it! You're so mean!" I shouted. "He's in pain, Neji! And all you do is mock him!"

"He didn't look like he was in pain." Neji muttered and glared at me. "He's a half breed. He doesn't feel the pain a full breed, a pure blooded vampire feels."

"You're wrong!" I was in the midst of tears. He wasn't understanding, he shut everyone out, and he thought of himself alone. "You…. You don't understand a single thing! Everything he's gone through…." I looked down at my wrist. "Tonight's the full moon! Neji! Understand now? He's a half breed, and tonight's the full moon!"

"He's… turning into a full vampire?" Neji asked.

"Yes!" I touched my forehead. "This can't be.." I whispered. "He turns into a vampire at night. And it's already noon. I bet he's going to skip the vampire hunter class."

"… Vampire hunter class? Out of all means, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what does this course have to do with you?" Neji asked.

"… You really need to mind your own business." I muttered to him and turned. "Class is going to start soon."

**-Going back to the Dorms. Night-**

"…" I walked in the empty hall ways… no one in sight. _Neji… he must've left the cafeteria already. Why would he do that? Stupid lunch._ I wiped my mouth. _All they had was blood and meat. And I will NOT drink the blood._ I felt a small breeze- wait. A small breeze? I looked up at the sky. Full moon. "S-Sasuke." I had to get to the room, if I didn't… I was sure to die this time.

…**..**

"Sasuke-kun. Are you feeling alright?" Sakura asked. He nodded.

"I'm feeling…. Fine." He touched his head as his eyes flickered red, then black.

"No.. You're not." Sakura tapped his arm as he shoved her away.

"Don't… come near me…"

"You're…" She backed away. "Changing already." She whispered to him. Sasuke looked at his hands. They were pulsing incredibly.

_Sasuke-kun. It's happening already._ She pushed him into a closet and turned on the lights. "It's alright." _The.. Human scent. It's already leaving him._ "Shit!" She cursed. "Sasuke-kun! Hang on!" She shouted as he grabbed his head. His heart stopped beating and his eyes turned red. He let out a growl and bared his magnificent bright sharp white fangs. "Sasuke… kun…"

"Heh. You… smell almost human. You half breed?"

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered his name. He grabbed his head.

"Sakura… get out of here. Before.. I tear you to shreds. Protect Ten-" He sniffed loudly and drew closer to her body. "That human smell. It's not you… You may be a half breed, but the smell's not coming from you…" He shook his head. "There's a human in this school isn't there?"

"… No." Sakura muttered and kicked him hard. "Forgive me!" She shut the door on him and fled out the door. She ran quickly to the dorm rooms.

"The door won't hold me in." Sasuke kicked it down and looked around. He smirked and spread his dark red wings and flew towards the 3rd floor; the dorm halls. Sakura heard wooshing sounds as she saw the red lights flash towards her. She screamed as Sasuke pinned her to the ground. "Heh. That door won't hold me in." The wings slowly disappeared.

_It's.. they're gone!_ She looked for a way to escape as Sasuke sniffed her.

"You… could be an appetizer." Sasuke murmured before he pulled he tore her shoulder sleeve off. She screamed as she tried to push him off.

"Sasuke-kun. No.. No!" She screamed and kept on trying to push him off.

"Shh… Don't scream." He whispered. "I just want a taste, my dear." He brought his mouth to her neck and kissed it gently. He trailed down to the crook of her neck, towards her shoulder blade.

"No, please!" She begged. Sasuke smirked and licked it gently.

"You ready…" He muttered. She whimpered softly.

"Please.. Sasuke-kun. Remember who I am… Please!" She begged as Sasuke's eyes remained the shade of red, the shade of blood. Before she knew it, Sasuke's teeth sank into her skin.

…..

"Neji…" I whispered as I knocked. "Can you let me in?" I sighed as I didn't hear anything coming from the room. But, that wasn't the only thing I heard. "Sakura?" I turned and ran towards the direction of her scream. I came across none other than Sakura and my- "Brother…" I mumbled as I covered my mouth. He pulled away and sniffed the air. Sakura's eyes widened.

_Oh… no, Tenten!_ She looked around frantically. Sasuke pulled himself off of Sakura and stood.. Her blood dripping down his lips.

"A human…" He muttered and grinned. I held my hand to stop from shaking.

_Sakura… Sasuke… you… bit Sakura?!_ I shook my head and started to panic.

"You're here somewhere…" Sasuke muttered. I knew he was coming closer… His voice and foot steps were clearer. I gulped and shut my eyes. Sakura rolled onto her stomach and tried to stand. The lack of blood caused her to have a blurry vision, but, I knew she could see me. She glared hard and nodded.

_What… can I do?!_ I clutched to my head. My heart beat loudly in my chest. Every thump matched with his feet touching the grounds.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. "If… you want the human… you'll have to-" He zoomed back to her and grabbed her by the collar and dragged his hand along the blood covering her arm.

"What's that?" He asked. Sakura shuddered as his tongue traced his lips.

"Run!" She shouted as I sprinted down the hall.

_Sakura!_

"Hm. There she is…" Sasuke dropped Sakura and ran after me.

_Run, Tenten…. Run._ Sakura thought before she fainted.

…

_Shit!_ I cursed and kept running. _Brother… You promised. You promised you-_ "Hi, human." Sasuke appeared in front of me.

"Brother!" I shouted and fell back.

"Tenten… you smell so good." He brought some strands of my hair to his nose. "What…a delicious smell… Almost aromatic."

"Stop it!" I shouted and kicked him in the stomach. I felt my legs to numb as he fell backwards. I ran as fast as my numb legs could carry me. _I need… help._ All of a sudden, I heard flapping noises, and there was my brother. He swiftly landed on me and pinned my hard against the wall. "S-Sasuke!" I shouted his name.

"It'll be over soon. And you'll be come what I am."

"I don't want to be a vampire!!"

"You won't be a full one.. But a half breed. Won't that be fun?" He licked his lips. My eyes widened.

"No!" I screamed. He licked my neck gently and touched my cheek.

"I, as your brother, am going to make you a vampire."

"Please… don't.." I looked at his sharp teeth, already covered with Sakura's blood… he neared my neck. I suddenly felt a jolt of pain shoot through my body as his teeth sunk hard into my neck. I screamed loudly as the pain surged through my veins, the venom shooting all over.. I cringed at the feeling and I felt my whole body vibrating.

"Uchiha… Sasuke." I looked over to see-

"Neji…" I called his name weakly.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Oh yikes. Tenten a vampire, well, half breed? Tell me what you guys think should happen next:**

**1. Neji saves Tenten from becoming a vampire. (Yeah yeah!!)**

**2. Tenten becomes a vampire (kinda early but, can do if enough people review and choose this idea.)**

**Please review and tell me what you want in the next chapter!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. :D**

**The options from last time:**

**1. Neji saves Tenten from becoming a vampire.**

**2. Tenten becomes a vampire.**

**And the winner is: 1**

**1. 12 votes.**

**2. 1 vote.**

**AQ's:**

**How many chapters are in this fanfic? To tell you the truth, I don't know myself. Probably as many chapters it takes until Tenten falls in love with Neji!! :D**

**Anyways…**

**Please Enjoy This Chapter!!**

---------------

"What did you do to her.." Neji retorted. Sasuke glared at the helpless girl in Neji arms

"Oh her? I was just looking for an appetizer." He grinned. Neji looked down at Sakura. She had blood smeared all over her body. "You can take a bite of her. I can share my food." Neji placed her down gently on the ground.

… **Flashback…**

_Did Tenten leave the cafeteria already? Neji walked up the stairs and a scent a blood came rushing to his nose. Sakura. He quickly ran to find her lying on the ground. "Sakura?!" She let out a moan as more blood spilled onto the ground. Neji covered his nose quickly. "You okay?" He bent down and picked her up._

"_Sasuke-kun… He…" She winced at the pain and pointed to her neck. Embedded in her neck was the two big teeth marks made by Sasuke Uchiha. His eyes widened._

"_You need help."_

"_I'm not going to turn into a vampire.." Sakura smiled. "I wish I could have Tenten's healing powers."_

"_Tenten!" Neji looked up and smelled but nothing came._

"_Sasuke-kun… he's after her right now…" She moaned. "Go to her."_

"_I'm not going to leave you here if that's what you're asking…" Neji retorted and picked her up. Suddenly, he heard a scream. "Tenten!" He shouted and sped up._

_Sasuke-kun… Don't hurt… Tenten. Don't hurt your sister. Sakura thought before she dozed off._

… **Flashback over…**

"I won't." Neji responded. "Let go of Tenten."

"No. She's mine." Sasuke responded as he grinned again. Blood dripping down his teeth. The smell was nauseating as Neji quickly let out a groan and covered his nose. "Heh. I know you, a pure blood could never resist the temptation of human blood. Especially this blood.." He touched my neck and allowed the blood to drip to the floor. Each droplet was like a boulder crashing down from a mountain to me. The sound was deafening as I let out a scream. I felt his teeth again.

"Stop it." Neji spoke a little louder.

"What's the matter? Didn't you want her to become a vampire?" Sasuke asked. "She'll become a half breed, then you can do the rest." Sasuke responded as he licked his teeth clean.

"… I don't… want her to become something she doesn't want to be." Neji looked at his hands. "I'm not proud of what I've become either." He clenched his fists and stared at me. I couldn't even see him clearly, my vision fogging up, all I could feel was ice… every time blood was sucked out, I felt the loss of feeling everywhere. I needed to breathe, I needed to god damn breathe! But somehow, my lungs were frozen and if they even tried to expand, they'd shatter to bits.

"Stop moving.." Sasuke ordered.

"Our promise.." Neji stood still and looked down. _If I touched any of the Uchiha's… then… I'd have to leave her forever… I can be selfish and want her to stay as a vampire, or think of others, and… break the promise… saving her life._ Neji clenched his fists tighter. _I'm going to have to break the promise._ Neji looked up at the sky carefully as it was getting lighter. It was **Twilight** and the stars shone brightly in the sky. "Let her go now." Sasuke dragged his teeth away.

"If I don't?"

"Oh. There's no 'if I don't'. You will stop now." Neji glared at him hard as he laughed.

"As if. There's no way I'm giving this up." He growled and ran towards Sasuke and landed a punch right in his jaw. I collapsed forward as Neji caught me in his arms. I heard his heart beating faster as I weakly looked at my hands. They were turning a pale white.

"Hang on, Tenten.." Neji held me tightly as I rested in his arms, unable to say anything, unable to say his name, unable to even let out a cry of pain. Sasuke growled as he slowly stood and wiped the blood around his mouth. He licked it and tapped his cheek gently.

"Hm. Is that all you got?" Sasuke smirked. Neji glared at him harshly.

"I… I can stand…" I whispered. Neji looked down at me and immediately released his arms. I leaned against the wall and looked down at Sakura. She was also a blurry figure… but… I knew it was her. I could smell her… and I could hear her every heart beat. It was slow… very slow. I felt jolts at my heart and sank to my knees, blood coming out of my neck. Neji stirred and ran at Sasuke. "No…." I mumbled as I saw the two figures running. "No!" I screamed. Neji stopped immediately as Sasuke kicked him hard. He was sent flying over Sakura's body and into the wall behind.

"Ah, dammit." Neji grabbed at his head.

"…." My head was spinning. How was I still able to talk.. To smell.. To hear… to think… Then it happened. The transformation. My eyes were turning red… the blood stopped pumping, and the venom spread violently through my body. Coursing through my veins, going into my head. All I could see was red as I screamed.

_It's happening already._ Neji growled. The sun was starting to rise… Finally. I heard a groan as Sakura started to stand up.

"Ah.. My neck." She moaned as she cracked it gently. The blood was still there, but she was okay. "Sasuke-kun is still…" Her eyes widened with shock.

_Heh. So much for wishing to heal like Tenten. She heals from the sunlight._ Neji looked carefully at her. "The moon's still out. The sun isn't fully up yet." She looked at his wound in his stomach.

"I'll-" She paused. "No. Help Tenten. I'll take care of Sasuke-kun."

"…" Neji nodded and picked me up. I felt my stomach doing flips as my body jolted up and down.

**-No POV-**

"Tenten. Please, hang on." Neji responded as he sprinted down the halls. _I didn't promise that I could keep a promise._ Neji looked down at Tenten as she heaved up and down; gasping for air. "Hang on.." She grabbed at his shirt. He quickly kicked the door open and slammed it shut behind him. He didn't need anymore hungry vampires attacking the door. Although, they'd probably all smell the blood by now. He put her down on the bed and pulled open the drawers in search for medication. "Dammit! What do I do?!" Neji shouted insanely as Tenten grabbed at her throat.

"It… hurts!" She screamed. Neji stumbled towards her and pinned her gently to the bed.

"It's okay.." He responded. "I…" Her blood continued to leak as Neji felt his fangs sharpen… the lust of blood taking over. He quickly shook the need away and gulped. _Take out the poison._ He bent down slowly as he saw tears flying out of her eyes. _Maybe.. She wants to be a vampire…_ "Tenten… Tell me what you want…"

"….Augh!" She screamed as she coughed loudly, more tears streaming down. Neji glared at her and with a stern voice:

"Tell me.. Do you want to be a vampire, or not?!" He shouted at her. She screamed again as her chest rose up and down on the bed. Her body twitching back and forth.

"No!!" She screamed. Neji shut his eyes. _Take out all the poison…._

"Then…. I'm sorry you have to feel the pain again.." He muttered as he took her hand in his and squeezed tightly. He bent over and unbuttoned the top part of her shirt. A little cleavage was showing, but, Neji didn't care about that at the moment…

He slowly went towards her neck and then bit down hard. She screamed loudly again as she started to escape Neji's grasp. He held her hand tightly and kept his mouth tightly over her neck. She kept on breathing hard. Neji shut his eyes and tried to keep focus on sucking out poison alone, not her delicious, sweet smelling, tasty- stop that!

"N-Neji.." She moaned as he finally sucked the last bit of the poison. "You…" Her eyes widened as she found in on top of her. She screamed loudly.

"Does it hurt?" He asked as he touched her neck.

"What?" She looked and saw blood all over her shoulder. She looked up at Neji who had blood trickling down his chin. "What did you do to me?!" She screamed and knocked him off. Tenten quickly sat up and grabbed at her shirt. Neji wiped his chin.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She touched her neck to feel two large bumps. "You… You bit me!" She screamed. Neji looked away and nodded.

"Yeah. I did."

"You promised!" She screamed. "You got blood all over me." Neji touched his forehead. "You're a horrible person! Why does someone like you exist?! Promises are suppose to be kept! I hate you stupid vampires! I hate every single one of you blood sucking monsters!! And I **especially** hate you!!" Neji stood up and growled.

"Tenten. Did you ever think.. Ever dream of becoming a vampire right now?" Neji asked angrily and clenched his fists.

"Never!" She screamed. "But… you… I'm probably going to change any minute!"

"You're an ignorant human. It was your brother who tried to." Neji retorted. "In fact, I wanted you to change. But I thought of what you wanted!" Neji shouted at her. "Next time your brother turns into a full breed vampire, remind me not to save you from becoming one of us horrible blood sucking monsters!" Tenten paused and touched his arm gently before he pulled away.

"Sasuke… was a vampire last night?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes." He muttered. "He sucked most of your blood, and you almost changed into a 'blood sucking monster'." He looked out the window. Just like the very first day. When Tenten first met him… He was looking out the window, his hair blowing lightly in the wind.

"I'm sorry." She touched her forehead. "I thought that you-"

"Yeah yeah." He muttered. "You should rest… Your body is still recovering from the lack of blood. I'm afraid I can't spare anything." She shook her head and walked to him.

"I'm sorry. Thanks for thinking about me… And I'm happy that I didn't… become…-" She paused. "A vampire."

"What.. No blood sucking monster?" Neji asked quietly. Tenten looked away and shook her head.

"You saved my life." She whispered. "Thank you.." She suddenly covered her mouth. She could hear her heart beat in her ears, and she tasted blood in her mouth.

"Tenten?" He touched her gently as she flinched and stumbled backwards. _I… thought I took out all the poison._ Neji glared hard as he grabbed her arms and pinned her tightly to the bed. She snarled loudly.

"It'll be over soon. Don't worry." _She… won't remember this… She won't remember any of this._ Neji leaned forwards and captured her mouth in his. She froze as he allowed himself to lick away all the poison remaining in her mouth. He pulled away as she fainted.

"…." She slowly shut her eyes. He placed his hand over her heart as her steady heart rate came back.

"Good." he mumbled and he gently kissed her forehead, brushing her hair away from her face. He brought a wet towel and gently wiped the blood from her neck. Neji stared at her open shirt and shook his head. He carefully took his shirt off and slipped it over her body. He gently then took her shirt and rinsed it in the bathroom, hanging it.

"…. Bye." He muttered quietly and put everything in a bag. He flung it over his shoulders. _That was the second.. No… fifth time that I've touched her… I promised not to touch you.. Or your brother. And because I broke it… I'll keep my end of the promise and leave._ Neji carefully knelt beside her and touched her cheek. He once again kissed her on the forehead. "The woman who stole my heart is a mortal..." He muttered. "Keep it. I won't need it anyways." He whispered as he stood.

"D-Don't go…" She whispered. He looked down at her.

"What…"

"Don't leave me." She whimpered. "I like you…" Neji's face reddened, his pale skin… bright red? Can't imagine that.

"You hate vampires though."

"I like you… Neji. I haven't known you for long.. But… but… I know you're not like the rest of them."

"You don't know what you're saying right now." He pulled her hands away. "Rest."

"Stay, please!" She begged as she sat up. Neji turned to her as she kneeled in front of him.

"…" Neji was silent. "Why…"

"I don't… want you to leave.." She whispered as she grabbed at his shirt and leaned against his chest. Her face was bright red as he brought his hand and touched her forehead.

"You have a fever…" He muttered. "A big fever. Lay down, alright?"

"No.. You'll leave me…." She whispered. Neji bit his lip.

"Just.. Lay down."

"You broke the promise… so I want you to keep the new promise."

"What promise?" Neji asked. She buried her face in his shirt and whispered.

"Stay with me forever… don't ever leave me." Neji looked away.

"Is that what you really want? You're sick… you don't know what you're talking about." He whispered. She shook her head.

"Promise me…"

"… Fine." He responded quietly. "I promise." She looked up at him and leaned up and kissed him gently. Neji froze as she soon fell, limp in his arms. "Y-You…" He whispered. "You'll regret what you've done to me… and regret what you've done to yourself…" He whispered, touching his head. _I know before… that I told you to love me… but, now that I see… all I do is bring you pain and break your promises._ He thought and walked outside to check on Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sakura.." He peered out and saw Sakura holding Sasuke in his arms. "Is he okay?"

"He's calmed down." Sakura brushed back some of his hair and kissed his forehead. "How's Tenten…?"

"She's fine." Neji touched his lips gently.

"She… kissed you?!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Hn." Neji simply responded.

"In order to take out the poison, you have to… suck it out.." She whispered. "Did you really…" She licked her teeth. Neji looked away and nodded.

"Yeah. I did." He whispered.

".. How was it?" She asked. "Did you- were you able to stop?"

"Yes." He said quietly. 'Do you need help?" He asked and helped her up, throwing Sasuke's arm around his neck. They walked into their room. "Did anything happen?" Sakura shook her head. Neji got a closer look at her face and touched it gently. "Sakura… Did he do this to you?" She was silent and touched the mark on her face.

"His claws." She whispered. "It's fine." As she touched her cheek gently.

"Get it cleaned." Neji retorted and put Sasuke on the bed. "What did he say…."

"…" Sakura looked down.

_Flashback-_

"_Sasuke-kun!Stop it! You've done enough!!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke stared at her and ran at her._

"_Where's Tenten?!" He growled as he swiped a finger across her cheek._

"_Trying to live!" Sakura screamed. "Because of you, she might become a vampire…" She looked away and glared hard at him. "Do you have ANYTHING to say?!" Sasuke's eyes reverted from red to black. "You hurt her!"_

"…" _He gulped. "Tenten? I.. No. Not again-" He grabbed his head._

"_Sasuke-kun!" She shouted and took his hand._

"_I can't believe I did it again. Is she alright?!" He shouted at Sakura. She paused and looked away._

"_Neji's taking care of it."_

"_Taking care of it?! He's going to make her into a vampire!!" Sasuke shouted loudly._

"_Calm down." Sakura touched his shoulder. "She'll be fine."_

"… _I can't leave her in the hands of the Hyuga-" With that he fainted._

_Flashback over-_

"He doesn't like you…" Sakura touched Sasuke's hair gently. Neji smirked and stuffed his hands in his pocket and strolled to the door casually. "Somehow, he doesn't like you near Tenten."

"Yeah. I did kind of bite her yesterday."

"Did she say she liked you or something?" Neji turned slowly to Sakura.

"She has a fever. It's probably getting into her head is all."

"… You like her back." Sakura mumbled. Neji spat and looked away.

"Vampires and humans can't be together." Sakura stood angrily and shouted at him:

"Why? Why can't they be together?"

"You sound as if Tenten's in deep love with me. It's a one way relationship, Sakura." He held up a finger and pointed to himself. "I'm the one who likes her… not the other way around. Sasuke will awaken soon. I suggest both of you skip class."

"What about you?" She asked. Neji looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"I'm going to take care of Tenten." He whispered. He shut his eyes and reached for the door. He slowly walked out and entered his own room. Tenten was scratching her head.

…

"Neji…" She looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"My brother… I know you went to see him. How was he?" She asked quietly and touched her neck.

"Fine. Do you remember anything?" He asked, eyeing her lips. She was silent and finally, she shook her head and yawned.

"I know you saved me though."

"How did you know it was me?" She stood and looked at her shirt.

"It's yours." She smirked and stood in front of Neji. "Thanks." She responded quietly and walked to the bathroom.

_That's Tenten Uchiha for you._

"My head's kinda spinning… do you have any medication?" She asked. Neji shook his head.

"Rest, Tenten. Class is cancelled." _Not._ Neji lied as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"Really?" She asked and came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah. Today's a rest day for you."

"I need to see my brother." She glared at him. Neji shook his head.

"Sakura's taking care of him. It's my duty to take care of you." Neji responded quietly. She raised an eyebrow at him and laughed slightly. Neji stared at her intensely.

"I can take care of myself."

"Right." Tenten snorted quietly and yawned.

"I'm actually tired. So I'm going to bed."

"It's day."

"Well, I'm tired.." Tenten muttered and ran from the bathroom and faced her back towards Neji.

"… Whatever." Neji responded and turned on the television quietly. Tenten gently touched her lips….

_Why… are my lips all red and swollen?_

"…." Neji smirked.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Thanks for all you reviews!!!**

**NEW OPTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

**1. Tenten admits to Sakura that she might be falling in love with a vampire. Sasuke immediately knows that it's Neji and tells Tenten to stay the hell away from him. Neji is found missing, and Tenten blames Sasuke.**

**2. Tenten is still unsure about her feelings, but strongly still hates vampires. Neji understands, and decides to deny his feelings at the moment. Sakura admits to Sasuke that she likes him… but Sasuke is too busy worrying about Tenten to notice.**

**3. Tenten finds another half vampire in the school, and starts to fall in love with him. Neji gets jealous and very protective. Sasuke is a alittle TOO overprotective of his sister, and ignores Sakura's feelings to the point that she yells at him.**

**Choose one and review!!! Thanks!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi hi!**

**Okay. The options from last time were:**

**1. Tenten admits to Sakura that she might be falling in love with a vampire. Sasuke immediately knows that it's Neji and tells Tenten to stay the hell away from him. Neji is found missing, and Tenten blames Sasuke.**

**2. Tenten is still unsure about her feelings, but strongly still hates vampires. Neji understands, and decides to deny his feelings at the moment. Sakura admits to Sasuke that she likes him… but Sasuke is too busy worrying about Tenten to notice.**

**3. Tenten finds another half vampire in the school, and starts to fall in love with him. Neji gets jealous and very protective. Sasuke is a little TOO overprotective of his sister, and ignores Sakura's feelings to the point that she yells at him.**

**And the vote count was:**

**1. 5 votes.**

**2. 7 votes.**

**3. 12 votes. - WINNER!!!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I was really happy!! **

**Thanks so much for reviewing:Froggy, Lover143, Pigorama, Miamay Tsukia-Kage no Miamay, Dragonic-blast, Nerd4eva, Valechan92, Joann, Forgotten Silver Angel, Uchiha Sakima, I'LL-BE-THERE-4-U, Vampire Ice, mimi, Dreaming101, Eternalsmiles, Unices, bbc, Makonoschi, Strati65, Miyu, Don'tMessWithAnime, Merciless Ruby and Musical Demon Obsessed Girl88.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------**

"Hey, Neji?" Tenten walked out. He spun around, topless and stared at her. "Uh.. Ahem. Do you know what happened to my lips?" Neji's eye twitched slightly.

"No idea." He lied. Tenten nodded as her lip quirked slightly.

"Well, thanks anyways. For yesterday." She touched her neck as the bumps were slowly fading away. "I know I was almost a vampire and then you saved me."

"No problem." He retorted. He averted her eyes quickly and let out a large breath. Tenten walked back into the bathroom and touched her lips again.

_Why do they look like this?_ Tenten sighed and walked out to see Neji dressed in jeans, and a tank top. She quickly walked to her drawer to pick out some clothes when Neji grabbed her wrist.

"You should be resting." Neji said quietly. She looked up at him and she pulled away from him quickly. "You said you wouldn't touch me…" She glared hard at him. He paused and then nodded slightly.

"Then I guess I was wrong to save you yesterday." Neji opened his mouth and tapped his fangs. "Maybe I should have just let you become a vampire. That would be good, after all, that's what I want."

"… What are you trying to get at?" Tenten asked him. Neji shrugged slightly and picked up his backpack.

"I guess I have to go considering that you won't forgive me for my selfish acts." He muttered.

"Hey- Wait!" Tenten grabbed his arm this time. "I didn't say you have to leave!"

"That was the other end of the promise." Neji responded.

"W-Well, I don't want you to go, alright?" She glared at him. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" He asked.

_Did I just say that? Ummm._ "I don't know… Just don't, alright?"

"… Are you trying to say something?" Neji asked. Tenten looked up at him grinning.

"Shut up. It's just no fun. I wouldn't be able to scream and aim all my vampire hatred towards anyone."

"Thanks. I'm glad to know that I'm being used in the most appropriate way." Neji said sarcastically. Tenten shot him a look and shook her head quickly.

"Just stay, alright? I want to go see my brother."

"You will." Neji muttered and turned his back to her, smirking. Tenten paused and looked at him.

"Are you going to come?" She asked quietly. Neji turned to her.

"Yeah…" _I'll always be wherever you are…_

**-Many months later- Tenten's pov-**

_It's been such a long time since I came to this academy. Or so, I feel. I've met a lot of vampires, and I'm kinda friends with them. I know, I know, I hated vampires. I do still hate them. Some… I noticed, are just different. Although, there are some vampires I'm still afraid of. But, I have Sasuke and Neji to protect me, right?_

_Oh. And so, it's been really weird. Brother has been keeping his distance once in a while… and since that accident with the full moon and stuff, he's extra careful to be somewhere away from me and Sakura. I don't know where, but he's able to come back safely the next morning. Neji's been a little protective too. He's everywhere. It's as if, he's bond to me. Strange, huh?_

"Jeez, Neji. Just listen to me alright?" He looked at me weirdly and nodded.

"You really should start your work. Kakashi isn't going to let you slip because you're a human." Tenten looked away and shrugged gently. "Hey, hey. Wanna know something?" I asked grinning. "I would never tell this to my brother, but, I've told Sakura and other people." He looked at me an raised an eyebrow.

"So you trust someone like me?" He asked. I looked at him harshly.

"What do you mean, someone like me? Of course I trust you."

"I'm a vampire. You still hate vampires, right?"

"… Well, some. I don't hate them all." I grinned. "I don't hate you."

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't know. Somehow, you're not like the other vampires I've encountered."

"Not like the others?" Neji looked at me carefully.

"Yeah. Something like that. Anyways, so I think I like this certain someone." Neji was silent.

"...And who would that be?"

"Um. His name is Kankuro."

"… You like that brown haired half breed loser?" Neji asked angrily. His pencil suddenly snapped, as I heard him throw it into the trash can. I looked at him and kept working on my homework at the same time. I had troubles looking for the words…

"Well…. Yeah. Kinda."

"What do you see in him?" Neji asked, his smirk going away.

"He's a half breed, and he's really nice to me." Neji glared at me.

"And I'm not nice to you?" Neji asked. I paused and was silent for a while. I avoided his look, as his eyes slowly drilled holes into my heart. "Tenten?" I bit my lip.

"Yeah. You're nice."

"So why like someone like him?" Another question shot out at me.

"Because he's part human."

"Oh. So that's it.. Because he's part human." Neji shut his text book loudly. "I'm going out." He muttered coldly.

"That wasn't the reason." I mumbled quietly. Neji stared at me.

"Then… What's the reason for liking him? If he's nice like everyone else, what makes him so special?" Neji asked. I felt as if I somehow pierced the vampire's cold heart. Did I manage to inflict him some how?

"Why do you care?" I asked him. I mean, it's bad enough that he's everywhere that I am… but for him to drill into my personal life?! He was silent and looked away.

"You're really stupid." He muttered coldly.

"… That's something I haven't heard before."

"All you humans are the same." He touched his forehead. "I thought you'd be different."

"What are you talking about?!" I shouted loudly.

"You'd never understand." Neji looked down. This wasn't the Neji I knew. It wasn't the vampire that I met many months ago. He was cold, sarcastic… never emotional.

"Tell me. I'll understand. I promise."

"You don't know how it feels." Neji shook his head and walked out.

"What just happened?" I placed my hand over my heart as it started to thump wildly. "Why are you beating so loudly?" I looked down and kept on doing homework until there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked plainly.

"Who else?" I opened the door to see none other than Sasuke.

"Oh. It's you." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I don't know…" I shook my head and sat back on the bed.

"Is that Hyuga causing you any trouble? Cause if he is, I'll beat him up." Sasuke glared at me. I looked up and shook my head again. I leaned back on the bed and shut my eyes.

"Not really." I whispered. "Or well, not entirely."

"What does that mean? You're talking exactly like him. Always talking in riddles. I can never understand what you're trying to say now a days." Sasuke pushed me over and sat on the bed next to me.

"Well. I can't help that." I shrugged. "Anyways. I told him about something, and he kinda went all philosophical or something like that. And he got all angry at me."

"What did you tell him?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh nothing really. I just told him that I had a crush on-"

"What?" Sasuke asked and raised an eyebrow.

_Crap. I shouldn't have told him._ I grinned. "I had a crush on-"

"A crush?"

"Stop interrupting me!" I shouted and adjusted my voice. "Uh. Yes. I have a crush on someone, and he's not totally a vampire. He's kinda… half? And anyways, he got really angry at me when I couldn't provide any reason of why I'd like someone like that."

"So who do you like?" I glared at him.

"I'm not telling!" I shouted.

"But you told Neji. And you don't tell me?" He asked. "Well, I feel loved."

"I never really saw you as a brother anyways." I shut my eyes to see Sasuke looking down.

"Really?" My eye twitched.

"Why are you even in my room? You're always in here!" I shouted. He looked at me standing on the bed.

"As a brother, I should watch for your safety." Sasuke reminded me. I sighed and scratched my head.

"Yeah, yeah. But, you don't have to be everywhere I am. You're almost as bad as Neji." Sasuke jumped off the bed as his eyes doubled the size. "What?"

"Neji's everywhere you are?!"

"… No." I lied. Sasuke sighed. Back to the serious mood.

"That would be bad. He's a vampire after all." Sasuke said quietly. "Anyways, Sakura's been giving me these weird looks."

"She likes you, brother." I whispered and put my books in my bag. "Haven't you noticed?" He paused and shook his head. "You really aren't the observant one."

"As you can see, I don't like her." Sasuke objected.

"Atleast be nice to her. If you don't like her, just be friends with her."

"I have other things I need to worry about. Like your protection."

"I'm fine, Sasuke. I can take care of myself." I stood and stretched. "Thank god today is Saturday." I grinned as Sasuke stared at me. "I'm going out."

"With who?" Sasuke asked. I smiled gently.

"Kankuro."

"That kid? You're going to go on a date with him?" He asked angrily.

"Calm down." I replied. "Just don't butt in."

"I don't know what you see in him." Sasuke replied.

"In many ways, you're just like Neji." I sighed. He glared hard at me.

"Don't you dare compare me to someone like him." He muttered and opened the door for both of us. First thing we saw was Sakura. She was grinning widely. I nudged him in the rib. "Hi Sakura."

"Wanna go somewhere?" She smiled nicely. "We can all go and grab some dinner." I scratched the back of my head and grinned slightly.

"Sorry, Sakura. I have somewhere I need to go."

"Did you not finish homework?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I did. Don't worry. I'm going out with someone tonight." She blinked and smiled.

"Okay. So, is it just me and Sasuke?"

"I actually-" Sasuke started. I stepped on his foot.

"Would love to go. Sasuke would love to have dinner with you, Sakura. One minute." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him. "This is a great chance for you and Sakura."

"I don't want there to be a me and Sakura." I patted his shoulder.

"Give her a shot. You might really like her."

"… I highly doubt that." Sasuke retorted.

"You owe her so much. She tended to your wounds after the full moon ended, she saved me many times and you still say that you don't like her one bit?" I asked him angrily. He paused and looked away.

"I like her, but not like a girlfriend kinda thing." He mumbled quietly, sticking his hands in his pocket.

"That's good enough. I have to go. Have fun." I turned and started to walk away.

…**.. No POV…..**

_It's stupid. All so stupid. _Neji cursed his feelings as he sat on the roof of the building. _I always get so angry when she talks about other boys. Do I really like her that much?_ He rested his chin on his arm as his ears perked.

"H-Hi!"

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yes."

_Tenten?_ He leaned over the rail to see the most disgusting thing ever. He inwardly growled as he saw that half breed buffoon holding Tenten's hand. Neji clenched the rail so hard that it bent to his hand shape. _Damn him._ Neji immediately thought.

…**.**

"Um. So what are we doing for dinner?" Tenten asked nervously.

"I thought we'd have a picnic." Kankuro grinned. He was wearing a loose t shirt and baggy shorts. He pulled out a basket and put food down on the picnic bench. "Is that okay?" He asked and wiggled his nose slightly.

"Yeah!" Tenten smiled.

"…" Little did they know, Neji was watching them.

…**.**

"So, Sasuke-kun… What are you going to order?" Sasuke paused and then pointed. "Oh. I'm going to eat this okay?" She smiled. He nodded and remained quiet.

"Does Tenten talk about me to you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura paused and nodded.

"Yeah. She does."

"Really?" He asked. Sakura nodded.

"Of course." Sasuke played around with his fork.

"Oh. Anyways, did she ever tell you about this Kankuro guy?" Sakura was silent.

"No. She didn't tell me anything about him. She's told me things about Neji though. And Neji's told me things about her." Sakura sipped on her drink as Sasuke stood and slammed the table.

"Are you serious?"

_Is this the only way to get Sasuke-kun to talk? If we're talking about his sister?!_ Sakura's brows furrowed. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be serious? Neji's told me a lot of things… and so has Tenten."

"Tell me everything."

"No." Sakura stared at him.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"You always think about your sister. You're so overprotective of her!" Sakura raised her voice. Sasuke sat down and glowered at her. His lips in a tight line…

"Listen, Sakura. I need to know everything. She's a mortal… she's not a super hero. She's not a vampire.. She's not a half breed. She's a human! Her blood smells good, and nearly all the vampires want to eat her. I need to know everything. Please, Sakura, for Tenten's safety!" Sakura looked at him carefully.

"Sasuke-kun. If Tenten wanted to tell you, I'm sure she'd tell you. It's just that she told me and not you. There are things in people's lived which can't be just outspoken.." Sakura whispered. Sasuke stared at her.

"I'm her brother. I need to know these things."

"Is this the only reason you talk to me?" She asked. She pushed her drink away from her and avoided looking at Sasuke. "Do you really not think of me as a friend?" She whispered quietly.

"I…" Sasuke was silent.

…**.**

"That was really good, Kankuro." Tenten smiled.

"I knew you'd like it." He smirked.. He suddenly started to lean forward.

_O-Oh my goodness. He's going to…. Kiss… _Tenten started to shut her eyes and lean forwards too when a sharp pain shot through her fingers. She retracted back quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"Ow. Stupid splinter." She held up her finger. She carefully started to pull it out when-

_**Don't do it, you idiot!**_

_Neji? What are you doing in my head?!_

_**Don't touch it. It's bad enough that it punctured your skin. Don't let the blood seep.**_

_You have no reason to be reading my mind! How do you know what I'm doing?!_

_**I don't need to know what you're doing. You're always doing something stupid anyways.**_

_Why are you even talking to me?!_

_**It's for your own safety. Don't touch it. Let it be.**_

_Fine. I won't touch it._

_**Good.**_

"Are you okay?" Kankuro asked. Tenten nodded. She looked at him carefully.

"I think I'll-" He grabbed her hand. There was a lustful look in his eyes. It wasn't only Neji who wanted her blood after all. It was this guy too. "K-Kankuro…?"

"I'll take care of it." He pulled at the splinter lightly and watched as blood started trickling down. Not pulling the splinter out, she watched his eyes, fixed on her blood. He sniffed it and Tenten saw his eyes change… his face changed. His teeth were out… but shouldn't he have had more resistance? He was a half breed after all.

"No.. No. It's okay. I'll-" He leaned forward and drew his face closer to her finger. Tenten shouted loudly. "No!"

_**Shut your eyes now.**_

Tenten quickly followed the order and shut her eyes. Next thing she knew, there was a loud thump and a shout.

_**Not yet. Don't open yet.**_

She kept her eyes shut, until suddenly she was lifted up into the air into strong arms.

"You can open now." Tenten obeyed and looked up to see her, hoisted bridal style in the vampire's arm.

"Neji? What are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"I was making sure that you didn't get eaten by that guy."

"What did you do to him?!" Tenten shouted as she glared up at him.

"Nothing really. I punched him and then he was out cold."

"...."

"Oh... Kankuro, i mean he was just going to pull out the splinter." Tenten whispered and muttered something else.

"Yeah. And that's why you screamed?" Neji asked her. "Because he was going to pull out a splinter? Don't make me laugh. You know as well as i do what he really wanted."

"... So? Other things were going to happen..." Tenten mumbled.

"I know he was about to kiss you…" Neji kept walking, with Tenten in his arms.

"Yeah. It was about to be my first kiss when this stupid splinter got in the way…" Tenten slowly mumbled.

"…. First kiss?" Neji blinked and bit his lip gently.

"Uh yeah. My first kiss." Tenten looked up at him.

"It wouldn't have been your first kiss…"

"It wouldn't?" Tenten asked. "Second?"

"…. No."

"Third?"

"Yeah." Neji retorted. Tenten was silent.

"Oh." And then the bomb started. "Hey. Wait! How did you know.. About- And I never remembered kissing anyone!!" She shouted loudly. Neji put her down as she stared up at him. "You… You kissed me?!"

"…" Neji looked away. "I had to get the poison out." He whispered.

"So… my lips that day.. Were swollen because you kissed me?!" She shouted.

"Hey. It wasn't only me. You kissed me involuntary."

"What are you talking about?!" She shouted. "Me? Tenten Uchiha… why would I **ever** kiss a vampire?"

"I don't know. You shocked me too. I only kissed you because I had to get the poison out. You kissed me for a whole different reason." Neji touched his lips as Tenten gulped and processed the information.

_I only kissed you because I had to get the poison out. I only kissed you because I had to get the poison out._ It played over and over in her mind when she glared up at him. "Was that the only reason?!"

"That I kissed you?" Neji asked. "Pretty much."

"You… You're so mean! You take my first kiss away because you wanted to get poison out of me?!"

"You would have turned into a vampire otherwise, Tenten." Neji responded simply. Tenten looked down, guilty.

"D-Did… I really kiss you?" Tenten asked. Neji looked away and nodded.

"Hn…"

"No. No." Tenten touched her head and walked away from Neji. He walked back and forth. "I couldn't. My first kiss… didn't belong to a vampire."

"What's wrong with it belonging to a vampire?" Neji asked.

"It's just.." Tenten looked away. "I hate them. I hate them all.. And to think that I lost my first kiss to one of you."

"… All vampires aren't the same, Tenten." He grabbed her wrist tightly. "That guy… He wanted to…" Neji paused as he still stared at the splinter. He carefully pulled out as Tenten let out a little squeak. "You said it yourself. Not all vampires are the same." He whispered as he placed his lips to her finger. As usual, the cut immediately healed due to Tenten's abnormal healing rate. "I don't want to be compared to all the vampires."

"…" Tenten looked away. "And so… was I your first kiss too?" She asked quietly. Neji let go of her wrist.

"Would it matter?" Neji asked.

"See? You don't understand. I wanted my first kiss to mean something." Neji held both of her wrists so she wouldn't turn away.

"Look at me, Tenten. That kiss…. It meant something. It meant something really important. To you, and to me."

"…." Tenten looked up as a tear slid from her eyes.

"It meant saving your life. And that to me… is worth much more than my own." Neji bent gently down and kissed her forehead. Tenten's eyes widened.

"Neji... What are your feelings for me?" She asked quietly. He was silent.

"… Tenten…"

…**.**

"Sakura, look-"

"No!" She shouted and slammed the table this time. "All this time… All this time, I've been…" She looked down as tears trickled onto the table.

"Wait. Sakura… why are you crying?" Sasuke asked. She glared at him.

"You always talk about your sister. Is there anything else we can talk about?! Sasuke-kun…" She looked at him, eyes glistening wet. "I… You always treat me… like a tool. When you need information about your sister, I'm the one you come to, to talk to."

"Sakura you're-"

"I'm being used. And you know what? I hate that feeling!" Sakura shouted at him. "You're too overprotective of your sister! She may be a human, but she needs to be free too!"

"…. I know what you mean. This isn't about what you want!"

"What **I **want?!" Sakura shouted. "You're ignoring my feelings for you!" She screamed loudly at him. Sasuke was silent. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Feelings… for me?"

"You're so stupid! This whole time… I've been loving you! But you've been so blind with protecting your sister, that you ignored my feelings! The least you could do was accept them, or reject them. Don't leave me hanging here! I don't even know why I laid my eyes on someone like you, worthless half breed!" Sakura fled out of the restaurant.

"Sakura, wait!" He shouted and knocked the table over. The waitress stared at him. He looked at her, a pain and guilty look in his eyes. "Sorry." He muttered quickly and ran out. _Sakura._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**OH THE DRAMA!!!!!!**

**Okay. So options for the next chapter:**

**1. Neji admits that he loves Tenten, but she doesn't accept his feelings yet. Sasuke finds Sakura and tells him how he feels about her.**

**2. Neji lies about his feelings for Tenten, and she in return yells at him for giving her the wrong message. Sasuke finds Sakura and tells her how he feels about her.**

**3. Neji admits that he loves Tenten, and she tells him that she kind of likes him back… but as a friend only!! Sasuke finds Sakura and tells her how he feels about her.**

**Hehe. Either way, Sasuke is going to eventually admit his feelings to Sakura!!**

**Sooooo… please review and tell me what you want to read in the next chapter!! Thanks!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**-------------------------------**

**A/N: Hi! Okay. So last time, the options were:**

**1. Neji admits that he loves Tenten, but she doesn't accept his feelings yet. Sasuke finds Sakura and tells him how he feels about her.**

**2. Neji lies about his feelings for Tenten, and she in return yells at him for giving her the wrong message. Sasuke finds Sakura and tells her how he feels about her.**

**3. Neji admits that he loves Tenten, and she tells him that she kind of likes him back… but as a friend only!! Sasuke finds Sakura and tells her how he feels about her.**

**1. 7 votes.**

**2. 6 votes.**

**3. 12 votes.- WINNER!**

**Thanks for your reviews: promoshot, , 6666, fuzei, Miamay Tsuikia-Kage no Miamay, NejitenLover123, Strati65, Unices, Tesumi-chan101, Don'tMessWithAnime, Froggy., misress akasha, I'LL-BE-THERE-4-U, Dreaming101, Forgotten Silver Angel, Merciless Ruby, bella, sakura, Musical Demon Obsessed Girl88, Uchiha Sakima, shadowgirl35, not available xD, hyuga28, and pigorama.**

**Enjoy!!**

**-------------------------------**

"Do you, Neji?" He stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Do I what…" Neji was stalling, and Tenten knew that.

"Neji. Do you have feelings for me?" She asked.

"You already know that answer." He looked away nervously. Tenten shook her head.

"I don't…" She whispered. "I'd like to know though.. Neji?"

"Why else would I save your life?" He asked.

"Can you stop stalling and playing in riddles?"

"I'm not. I'm seeing if you can piece everything together yourself.."

"I'm not good at these kind of things." She stared at his beautiful white lavender eyes.

"… Try harder."

"I don't know." She looked away. Neji cupped her chin in his hands.

"Would you know how I felt if I did this?" He leaned in and captured her lips. She froze as her eyes widened.

_A vampire. A vampire is.. Kissing me. No! _She quickly pushed against his chest and fell backwards. She was touching her lips gently when he towered over her.

"What the hell?!" She screamed at him. He looked down at her and kneeled, holding his hand out. She backed away and shook her head, shutting her eyes. Neji clenched his fists.

"I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to-" He reached out again as she continued to move backwards. Neji stood and shut his eyes. "I think it would be best to leave you right now. But I'd be breaking my promise again."

"…" _He kissed me. Does that mean… he loves me?_

"Yes. I do." Neji looked at her. Tenten turned her attention to him and stood, shaking, keeping her distance from the vampire.

"You…" Tenten grabbed at her chest.

"Tenten."

**-----**

"Sakura." Sasuke walked around. "Where are you…" He desperately looked up into the sky. "Please… give me a hint." He heard groan come from behind a tree. The dark clouds spread across the sky, and night breeze blew wildly. "Sakura?"

"Get away from me…" She growled.

"Wait. Sakura. If this is about me using you, I'm sorry about that, alright? I never meant to hurt you."

"Is that what you're here to say?" She growled angrily.

"I.. No. Sakura. I want to talk to you about-"

"About this?" She stood from behind the tree, her eyes glowing a mad red.

"S-Sakura?!" Sasuke's eyes widened. He looked up at the sky. _Shit! Why didn't I know?! _There wasn't a moon in the sky. Tonight, was the lunar eclipse. It was the night in which Sakura became a full blood. "Wait, Sakura. Calm yourself, alright?"

"You… You used my feelings. Why… You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to kill you. This will be the last time you ever use me." She ran towards him. And in response, Sasuke ran from her.

"Sakura! I'm sorry, alright?" Sasuke turned and stopped running. She lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. Her nails raked his face as it left 3 marks on his cheek.

"You smell good. You smell so good…" She grinned and licked his neck. "Why aren't you struggling?"

"Because I'm sorry. You can drink my blood. I'm sorry for using you… in fact… I think I finally understand why I find you… should I dare say, annoying." Sakura let out a loud growl.

"You think I'm annoying?!" She screamed. She bit hard into his neck. Sasuke shut his eyes.

"I…" Sasuke watched her retract. The blood dripped on his face from her fangs. "Sakura… I find you annoying only because you're always on my mind… I can't stand talking to you, because I can never find the words to say."

"Liar!" She screamed. "I can taste it." She licked her teeth. "You're lying."

"I'm not." She dug her nails into his neck, and her teeth sank back into his neck.

"D-Dammit…" Sasuke muttered. He flipped them over so he was on top. She stopped drinking his blood and looked up at him, her eyes glowing red. "Listen, Sakura… I've been ignoring my feelings for you."

"What feelings.. Huh, Sasuke? What feelings?!" She shrieked loudly as she tried to desperately to bite him, snapping her teeth and snarling. "You've been using me, hating me… I heard what you said to Tenten! Oh, and bringing everything back to her, you talk about way too much!"

"She's my sister, Sakura. I need to worry about her."

"You love her more than you love your own self… and even if she hates you."

"She doesn't hate me…" Sasuke glared down at her. She smirked.

"Yeah she does. You're a half breed. Half human, half vampire. But you still have vampire blood in you. They take over your human instincts. That's the part she hates. Sasuke… you say you love her, but does she love you back? No she doesn't! She won't treat you like a brother, so stop talking about her!"

"… I can't help if I worry about her." Sasuke looked away. "She may hate me, but I can't bring myself to hate her. I can't bring myself to hate you either."

"Oh and yet you are able to hate Neji Hyuga!"

"What does he have to do with this?" Sasuke asked quietly. She kept struggling to get loose of his grip.

"It's obvious Tenten has feelings for him! And you say you love your sister, so why don't you just accept him!" Sakura growled and kept on snapping at him.

"Wait a minute. She doesn't have feelings for that vampire!" Sasuke quickly shook his head. "This isn't about Tenten and Neji… This is about me and you." Sasuke felt his vision blur for a second.

"There is no me and you." She struggled and broke free of his grip and flipped their position. "Give me your blood…"

"Not a chance." Sasuke kept pushing her off him. "Sakura. Let me tell you how I feel."

"…" She growled at him. "That you hate me?"

"No. I like you." Sasuke looked up at her as she shook her head.

"Lies… They're all lies." She tried to sink her teeth in his neck again, but Sasuke put his arm in the way, so she sank her teeth in his arms. Sasuke shook his head.

"Just… listen, alright? I've been ignoring how I feel… Don't make me repeat it." Sasuke felt her teeth on his arm loosen.

"You what?" She looked at him, her mouth agape, blood dripping gently onto his shirt.

"I… like you." He whispered. "I know it's kind of sudden, with the horrible way I've been treating you… but… I really do like you, and I'm sorry." She looked up at the sky. The moon still wasn't there. When was it going to be day?

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I think I should have told you about tonight…" Her eyes reverted slowly to her emerald green colors. "I hurt you… didn't I?" She saw the marks on his face, the blood all over his neck, the blood on his shirt, and on his arm. "I can't believe I did this to you…" She started to cry.

"Sakura. It's okay." He muttered. He sat up slowly, his hand on her waist. "I do think I've lost a lot of blood though." Sasuke watched as Sakura started to unbutton her shirt. "Wh-What are you doing?!" He blushed and shouted at her.

"I have to clean the blood. Relax." She pulled off her shirt to reveal that she had a tank top underneath. "Now, come with me to the river. At least let me clean the blood…" She took a shaking hand and grabbed his arm as they walked to the river. "Did you really mean it?" She asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Did you really mean it… when you said you liked me back?" She asked quietly. Sasuke nodded.

"I did."

…

"I… love you, Tenten." Neji whispered and looked away. Tenten's heart stopped beating as she stared up at him. "I told you that very first day we met… that I liked you."

"B-But… you're a… and I'm a…" Tenten ran out of words to say. "Neji. I'm sorry, but, I can't. I don't love you."

"It's fine." Neji muttered.

"I like you too, but I mean, as a friend. I don't think-" She started. Neji shook his head.

"We should go back now. It's dark." He turned his back to her. "And… I smell your brother's blood in the air." Tenten's eyes widened as she stood and looked around.

"I can.. Smell it too." She looked up at him as he looked away immediately. He was just rejected. "Look, Neji. I don't want this to come in between our friendship but-"

"Friendship between vampires and humans can't happen." He muttered coldly.

"But… we are friends. Aren't we?" Tenten looked at him.

"I think of you more as a-" Neji looked down at her, with a hurt expression. He stopped and looked away. "Never mind." He started walking.

"Can I walk with you?" She asked.

"I'm surprised you're not running to your brother's safety."

"I was surprised he wasn't running to my safety when I was bleeding." Tenten joked. "Anyways, I'm sure he's fine. So can we walk together to see him?" Neji turned and held out his hand.

"I won't wait all day for you." He whispered. Tenten took it as a go for it. She ran next to him. They walked in complete silence, until they reached the river side. "Tenten, do you really-" He started.

"Sasuke!" Tenten shouted. Neji watched her run towards her brother and Sakura… watched her run away from him. "Oh my god. What happened to you?" She looked at Sakura who had tears coming down her eyes.

"It was my fault. I forgot.. I should have told him that I was to become a full breed tonight."

"Sakura. It's okay." He whispered and touched her hands. "I'm fine. I'm not gonna die."

"Don't even joke about that!" She shouted at him. Sasuke grinned.

"…." _Ah. So he told her how he felt.._ "Brother." Tenten ran her fingers over the marks on his face.

"I'm going to… go back." Sakura whispered. Sasuke's eyes shot up at her.

"Wait. I'll-"

"No. Have your sister clean your wounds. I'll go back." Tenten bit her lips. _So many things I want to tell you Sakura, and at the same time, I want to help you brother._

"Neji." His eyes opened as he stared at her. "Can you go back with Sakura?"

"…." He turned his back to her and walked with Sakura back to the dorms.

**Tenten's POV-**

"… Did something happen between you and Neji?" He asked me.

"Why do you ask?" I dabbed Sakura's shirt gently on his arm.

"Well, he didn't really seem like himself. He kept a distance from you. What did you do? Break his heart or something?" Sasuke grinned. I rubbed the shirt harder on his arm. "Ow! What the hell?"

"… Sorry." I started. "That's not even a joke." I whispered.

"Oh. He told you he liked you?" I shook my head.

"He kissed me, and told me he loved me."

"… He's going to get a pummel." He glared hard at me.

"No. Don't. I already put him in enough pain." I whispered to him. "And I'm guessing you laid the L bomb on Sakura too?"

"Um. Not the big L bomb." He scratched his head as I cleaned his neck.

"Oh. Hah." I started.

"Anyways. Let's go back." I patted his back roughly and stood.

"Ow. Why are you hitting me?" He glared.

"I'd kick you into the river if I was really going to hit you." I glared back at him.

"Jeez. Calm down. Neji will be fine the next day." He whispered. I shook my head.

"I highly doubt that." I whispered and looked down sadly.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"When I told him, I didn't love him, he looked as if… I just pierced his heart."

"Vampires don't have hearts, Tenten. Surely you know that. How was your date with Kankuro?" He changed the topic quickly before I could argue with him. We walked towards the dorm, slowly. I wanted to tell him everything.

"Okay… I don't think I like him anymore. I mean, he tried to drink my blood when I got a cut, and thank god Neji saved me." I looked at my bandaged finger.

"He… didn't drink your blood?" Sasuke asked.

"Neji saved me."

"No. I mean, Neji didn't drink your blood?" Sasuke asked again.

"No."

"Wow. And here I was, thinking he just wanted your blood all along. He really does love you then. I mean, you rejected him after he saved you and everything. You're cold, Tenten." He whispered.

"Shut up. Can you stop reminding me? I thought you hated him." I glared at him.

"Well, if he saved your life, I can't really hate someone like that then, can I? Or I would be as cold hearted as you." He joked. I glared at him harder and kicked his ankle. "… Ow."

"Shut up already. If I said I liked him would you shoot me?"

"… I never really thought of that idea. Hm. Thanks, Tenten." I elbowed him.

"Can you try not to joke around?" I asked him angrily.

"Sorry. I guess… now that I think about, I wouldn't care as much as I did before." Sasuke added.

"Hm." I remarked and looked down at my feet. "Really? You wouldn't be mad if I.. did fall in love with him?"

"I wouldn't. So… Do you like him or something?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"As a friend." I said quickly.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Are you saying I don't know my own feelings?" I glared at him as we walked down the hall of the building.

"I'm sure you do."

"You better patch yourself up. Put some band aids on. We have class tomorrow, and we don't want any suspicions about there being half breeds in this place."

"I'm surprised that they didn't kick you out for being human yet."

"I'm smelling quite vampire like." I sniffed my clothing. "It's not a good thing either." Sasuke walked into his room and I immediately heard him trying to comfort Sakura from crying. I walked into the room and it was dark as hell. I reached for the light switch and the light didn't turn on. _Wh-What's… going on?_ There was water running, and as soon as my eyes adjusted to the dark, I walked into the bathroom. The shower was on, and there was a dark figure, just… leaning against the wall's; curtains were enclosing the figure. "Neji..?" I whispered his name.

"You're going to catch a cold like this." Good thing the lights in the bathroom were working. I took out a towel and opened the curtain. Neji was shirtless, and had a pair of jeans on. They were soaked, as his long hair draped over the side of his face like, it was setting a distance between us. "God, Neji. What are you doing to yourself?" I leaned over the tub ridge, turning the water off. I immediately reached to brush his hair behind his hair. "Neji…" He was silent.

"Neji. Will you talk to me, please?" He shut his eyes and I helped him out of the tub and sat him on the chair on the bathroom. I started to dry his hair with the towel when he grabbed my wrists.

"Do you really not like me?" He mumbled quietly. The towel rested around his neck as I looked up into his eyes. They were still the beautiful white color I deeply adored. No matter how I tried to tell myself not to like vampires, Neji was always the exception that popped out in my mind.

"I…" What to say? I didn't want to hurt him anymore. My feelings for him… were beyond words. I didn't love him, but I didn't just like him. I liked him a lot… was it beyond a brotherly love? I didn't know. And I didn't want to put any thoughts into my mind, because for sure, Neji would be the one to read it.

"Am I really just another vampire to you?" He asked. "My only desire is you; my only desire is to be with you, and protect your life with my hands. And let no one else touch you. To have you all for myself."

"You're not just any other vampire to me. You… You're more than a brother. I've been… denying my feelings for you. And I apologize for what I said before." I whispered now. He looked at me, our eyes connecting.

"So what are your feelings for me?" It was hard to tell him. After all, I hated vampires. But, why would he be an exception? He was someone I could rely on, someone who saved my life, someone who'd put his life on the line, and someone who would always be there. He wasn't just a friend… and even he knew that. I lied to him before… so how do I make this right? By telling the truth. What was the truth? He was like a brother in many ways, yet, he held a stronger affection for me. He thought of me as a lover. "How would you feel if I left you forever?" He whispered, pulling me up, wrapping his arms around my waist. I left my hands on his bare, cold chest. His jeans were still wet… I'd be in pain if he left.

"I wouldn't like it… please don't think about doing that."

"And if I told you I had moved on.. And had now loved someone else?"

"I'd hate that person forever."

"Does that clear your mind?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"So, allow me to ask you one last time. Please answer me truthfully. Do you love me?"

"…" I rested my arms on his shoulder and wrapped them gently around his neck. I leaned forward and began to shut my eyes. I kept leaning forward, until I felt my lips touching his.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Yay!! And to let all you readers know, I'll try to update as soon as possible! With school starting and everything, I will have less time to be working on my fanfics. But, I will update sometime next week! Please wait patiently and that chapter will be extra good! I promise!**

**New options for the next chapter:**

**1. Tenten tells Neji that she loves him, and that she wants to be with him forever. And she begs for him to turn her into a vampire just like him.**

**2. Tenten tells Neji she holds some feelings for him, and Sasuke finds out about it. He immediately gets mad and tries to break their bonds.**

**Just 2 choices this time. ^^ Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**------------------------------------**

**A/N: Hi there!**

**Okay, so the options last time were:**

**1. Tenten tells Neji that she loves him, and that she wants to be with him forever. And she begs for him to turn her into a vampire just like him.**

**2. Tenten tells Neji she holds some feelings for him, and Sasuke finds out about it. He immediately gets mad and tries to break their bonds.**

**So the vote tally up was:**

**1. 15 votes**

**2. 13 votes**

**And I decided, since the votes were so close, I would try to incorporate both options into the chapter. I hope none of you are mad. I also thought that the whole chapter could not really be about just one option.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR KIND REVIEWS!!- Nejihyuugalover/6666, Nejitenlover123, Halley, un-named, DontMessWithAnime, NiouMasaharu, I'LL-BE-THERE-4-U, sakura, misress akasha, Dreaming101, Vampyree, MidnightMisstressTesumi, Eternal-Bluerose-Yuri, Dark Sunlight Demon, Smiling-At-You, Gaara's Minion, Fuzei, sleepy, Uchiha Sakima, valechan92, .101., Nerd4eva, Chica-anime 4ever, Miamay Tsuikia-Kage no Miamay, Merciless Ruby, pigorama, Forgotten Silver Angel, shadowgirl35, and promoshot.**

**Enjoy!!! :)**

**------------------------------------**

"Tenten…" Neji started. I pulled away gently and blushed brightly. "You…" I tried to pulled myself off his lap, but he held onto my waist tightly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm… so-" I mumbled quietly and touched my cheeks gently. He smiled gently.

"Embarrassed?" He asked. "Forgive me for reading your mind." I shook my head.

**-No POV-**

"It's okay. I just… never got this close to a vampire." Tenten whispered and traced her fingers along his jaw.

"Mhm." He shut his eyes. "I'm guessing this goes against everything."

"…'This'…?" Tenten mumbled. Neji nodded and brought his finger and stroked her cheek.

"This." He whispered in her ear. "Us. It's forbidden isn't it?"

"Says you." Tenten held back a moan as he blew hot air gently into her ear.

"Are you saying you like us together?" Neji asked as he pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

"Well… I.."

"Hm? Do you love me or not?" Neji asked.

"I mean, I kissed you didn't I?" Tenten asked quietly as she rested her hands on his chest.

"I want to hear you say it…" He whispered and kissed her jaw.

"H-Hear me say it?" Tenten stuttered out. "You're… distracting me."

"Oh am I?" Neji mumbled seductively.

"You… You are." She managed to spit out. "A-And your pants are wet."

"Oh. That makes things more convenient." He muttered under his breath.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. Tenten blinked, meaning she didn't get the hint. Neji leaned forward under his nose touched hers.

"Wouldn't you love to know…" He grinned slightly. "Tell me now, Tenten."

"Tell you.. What?" She whispered, her eyes shut. Neji trailed his fingers up and down her throat.

"Tell me that you love me." She paused and opened her mouth to speak.

"…"

"How long are you going to keep denying your feelings?" Neji asked quietly. "You have said that you hated vampires, but somehow I was an exception. Please, just tell me. I'm dying to hear it. Don't make me wait much longer." He leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder. His wet hair dripped. Tenten quickly tried to change the topic.

"You're going to catch a cold." Tenten whispered and got off his lap to retrieve another towel. He touched his lips gently. "Here. Throw this on." Tenten came back into the bathroom and handed him a pair of sweat pants. She quickly turned away as he quickly put them on. "And a towel." She held it out to him. "Neji?"

"How long… am I going to have to wait, Tenten?" Neji asked quietly. "I've been waiting… waiting for you to tell me this whole time."

"Neji. I just-"

"No. I don't… want to hear it, Tenten. It made me happy when you…" He put his finger on his lip. "Kissed me. But what did it mean?" Tenten started to pull her hand back, but Neji quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's just me and you… so please, Tenten."

"…"

"Do you love me?" He asked.

_I knew you for so little time, but, I was able to develop feelings for you… feelings for a vampire. Vampires… I hated them so much… and I still do. But somehow… Neji made a difference. And I… I-_ Tenten gulped loudly and a tear escaped. "I.. I love you." She whispered. Neji shut his eyes.

"I… love you too." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned against his chest… his warm muscular chest. There wasn't a heart beat… not a single one. "You stole mine."

"Stole your heart?" Tenten asked.

"Yes. You stole it, and please… keep it. I don't want it back." She pushed him back gently. "I can tell… that your heart is beating faster than ever. Am I wrong, Tenten?"

"You're not." She smiled gently. "Neji… please promise me.. That we can't let anyone know about us." Tenten whispered to him.

"I seem to promise you many things." He laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry. But, my brother… he would… be awfully mad. I know he told me he'd accept us, but knowing him…" Tenten shook her head. "He definitely won't accept us."

"Then we won't tell anyone." He whispered. She nodded and looked up at him. "Tenten."

"Yes?"

"Kiss me." He ordered. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck., and kissed him.

"I want to be with you forever…" She whispered. "But, I can't…. because I'm human." She looked down sadly. He picked her up bridal style and placed her down on her bed.

"It's dawn. You must sleep, my love." She shook her head.

"No. I want to be like you." Neji's eyes widened.

"You want to… be.. A vampire?" Neji asked surprised. "You've really changed over the past months."

"So have you." She grinned at him.

"Not really." He muttered. "Now sleep." He ordered her. She shook her head and grabbed his arm.

"Please. Why won't you make me into a vampire?" She asked quietly. "I know you really want to. You told me before."

"Yeah. But, being a vampire isn't all that." Neji looked at her. "You stop aging at the age of 20. And you live forever. It's stupid. Now that I think about it, back then, all I really wanted was your blood. " Neji was silent.. _I do kinda want it._

"I do want to become like you. Vampire wise. So please, Neji." Tenten begged him. "Please!!"

"Stop it, Tenten." Neji retorted and shook his head. "Go to sleep already. You've had enough for one day." She pulled his arm as he landed on top of her. "This is out of hand.." He growled.

"Please…" Tenten shut her eyes. Neji gulped.

"Is this what you really want?" He whispered quietly to her. She nodded. He lowered towards her neck and inhaled deeply. His jaw widened and he was about to sink his teeth into her neck. Neji waited… and it seemed like forever until he made the right decision. He kept his mouth near her neck and gave it a small kiss. "Not tonight." He smirked and got off her. But, she was already a sleep. He smiled gently and looked out the window. "Is this what you really want?" Neji shook his head and laid on his bed. "…."

**-Tenten's POV-**

_And so it started. My love for Neji, a pure blood vampire, and my need to become a vampire. If I look back now, that would be the last thing on my mind. Turning into a vampire? No way. I'd rather stick needles and pins in my eyes. But, now I really want it. I really want to be like Neji. Good thing brother doesn't know. Or, well, he hasn't found out yet… If he did, well, let's just say I'd be in a deep pile of shit._

_I think Neji's gotten tired of me. I've been begging him and begging him to, but he keeps saying no. I mean, he was so eager to change me into a vampire when I didn't want to be one, and when I do want to be one, he says no. I mean, what the hell? Good thing he isn't around here, he'd be reading my mind right now. That would be horrible.._

_So a semester has passed. It's awesome. That means new classes. I've met a lot of new people. They're all vampires though Besides Sakura, and Neji.. I am now friends with Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, Temari, and I even met Neji's cousin, Hinata. There's something weird about her…. Neji won't tell me what it is. He says that he hates her. I don't know why, she's a likable person, I guess. But, I can't lie; She is a little weird and is cautious around us… and she wears a lot of perfume…_

_I wonder when Neji's going to come out of the bathroom. It's been forever…_

_**Are you done thinking?**_ He walked out of the door and scratched his head.

"How long have you been reading my mind?" I asked him angrily. He shrugged and smirked.

"Not long. " He muttered.

"You're horrible." I responded quietly and walked into the bathroom. I soon walked out with my clothes and tied my hair into a high pony tail.

".. What?" I looked at him. "No begging? No pleading me to turn you into a vampire today?"

"I think you're frankly getting annoyed with it." I responded and flipped through my schedule. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on the crook of my neck.

"I can never get tired of you trying." He kissed my neck gently and pulled away. "We don't have the same classes, so I can't protect you. " I shook my head. "So try not to do anything stupid." He glared at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I mumbled and picked up my stuff. "I'll go out first. You go out second."

"I really don't know why you care so much about what your brother says of us." He leaned against the wall.

"Well, I do. You just won't understand." I shut the door behind him and walked out. Neji shook his head and followed.

"Morning, brother." I walked past him and he stared at me.

"Are we in any classes together?" He asked quietly.

"Not that I know of." He smirked slightly and then grinned. "Sakura's in all my classes."

"You must be one lucky man." I put my hands behind my head and walked next to him. "This is my class. I'll see you later." He nodded.

"At dinner?"

"I guess." I walked in and was startled. The whole room was full of mean looking vampires. What kind of class did they put me in?! The teacher looked at me as I scratched my head. I quickly looked at my schedule: **Fighting vampires.** "Ehm. I think I have the wrong class…?" The teacher walked to me and shook his head.

"You're in this class." He held up a list and my eye twitched as I saw my name.

"Um…" I started. "Okay…?"

"I'm Asuma. Class, today we learn how to use our fangs to bite others. Since we're all vampires, there will be no damage done if we are bitten. Correct?" I gulped.

_No one I knew was in this class. Oh shit.. And I'm the only girl? Great._ I sank in my seat as he chose names to go to the ring and fight. I watched in terror as the vampires snapped at each other. Each of them snapping at their necks. Blood flying … and then they were injured. Asuma stopped them as they returned to their seat. I stared at the big, bloody vampire in front of me. Slowly, and with amazement I stared, wide eyed, as his wounds started to slowly close up. I looked up to see a nurse. They must have healing powers or something.

"Next, Tenten Uchiha vs. Shino Aburame." Some 'guy' with dark sunglasses, and a jacket covering his eyes stepped to the ring. Holy jesus, I'm freaking skrewed!! _Neji. Help me. Neji, please be reading my mind!!_ I didn't hear any voices come back at me. Oh god dammit. The only time he wouldn't be reading my mind was when I needed him too. _Shoot._ I slowly stood and walked past the vampires. I walked past one, and then I felt a pair of eyes cast upon me. I turned around and saw someone sniffing at me.

_No!_ I mentally shouted and jumped onto the ring before the that 'person' came running at me. Asuma stopped him just in time.

"It'll be your battle soon enough." He licked his lips and smirked up at me. He couldn't have found my secret. I would just have to watch out for him, right? Wrong. I'd have to watch for this **Shino** guy… He pulled down his jacket as I saw his sharp fangs in his mouth.

"Tenten. Don't be afraid. There won't be any scars." Asuma called to me. I shut my eyes tightly. I would kill to have some fangs and wings at the moment to save myself from this.

_Neji. Where theh ell are you when I need you?! _I opened my eyes to find him in front of me. He opened his mouth as his fangs dripped poison. I slumped to the edge of the ring. The poison dripped in between my fingers, I took them away immediately, but, caught a glimpse of the floor deteriorating. _O-Oh my goodness._

"Neji!" I screamed his name as Shino lunged at me. I felt no pain. I didn't feel anything at all. "Neji…" I saw him standing in front of me, Shino's teeth digging into his shoulder. "Neji!" I screamed loudly. He looked down at me.

"I told you not to do anything stupid. Why the hell would you sign up for this class?" He asked angrily. I shook my head quickly.

"I-I didn't!" I shouted. Shino drew away and wiped his mouth. He jumped back and glared hard at Asuma.

"Who is this?" He spoke quietly.

"… Who are you?" Asuma asked him.

"I am Neji Hyuga." Asuma's eyes widened.

"A… Hyuga?" Neji glared hard and pulled me up by my arm. I cringed at the tightness.

"That's right." He growled. "Take her out of this class now, or I'll be forced to do something to this class." Asuma quickly nodded.

"Yes. Yes of course." Neji pulled me off the ring roughly and dragged me out of the room. I looked back to get a glare from the boy. Who was he? And why did he seem so familiar?

"That boy there. He's Kiba Inuzuka. Did you forget what he looked like already?" My eyes widened. "His family is known for their incredible noses. I'm just surprised that he just picked up your…. Human scent." I shook my head quickly.

"He.. Knows I'm a-" Neji nodded. I saw his eyes. They were full of veins. "N-Neji?" He turned to me and grabbed my shoulder tightly. I stared into his eyes. They weren't… the same.

"You're scared aren't you…"

"No. What happened to your eyes." He shut them quickly and the veins disappeared.

"That's how I found you." He whispered. "This… let me see, no. This let me find where you were. It's complex so don't ask about it. I just got so angry…" He growled. "How could you leave yourself so vulnerable."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He pulled me in tightly. I felt so small compared to him, as he crushed my body to his.

"It's fine. Please don't give me another heart attack." He whispered back to me. I nodded and shut my eyes. I suddenly felt warm liquid against my hands when I rested them on his shoulder.

"Wait. I took his hand. Come with me." He cringed at the thought of going to the nurse. "Yes we're going." Little did I know, someone was following me… following us.

"Oh dear. Neji-san. What has happened?" He spat.

"Nothing."

"Shizune-san. Can you heal him?" I asked her. She nodded and in no time, Neji's wound had closed up.

"Make sure he doesn't move for a while." I nodded.

"Thank you so much." We both walked out and headed towards the dorms.

"No more classes."

"You can't just ditch class." Neji growled at me.

"Oh. Then I guess I'll just go back to that fighting class."

"You can't. I took you out of it." Neji retorted. I shook my head and sighed.

"You can actually do that?" I asked him. He was silent and then nodded.

"I'm a Hyuga. My family… owns this school." He smirked. "We have a lot of power."

"Of course." I mumbled. "Oh! Look! It's Hinata!" Neji turned his head quickly towards her direction. "Hi Hinata!" I grinned. Neji let out a loose snarl. I tapped his cheek gently. "Don't be mean."

"I hate her so much." He muttered. I rolled my eyes and ran over to her. She smiled.

"Hi, Tenten." She saw Neji behind me, and immediately her eyes widened with fear. She shut them quickly and exhaled. "Hello, cousin."

"Get to class." He coldly glared at her. She looked down and bit her lip.

"Y-Yes. Good bye." She quickly ran off. But, before she left, I once again smelled the fragrance of perfume.

"You're so horrible!" I shoved him. He stared at me.

"Why's that?" He asked quietly.

"You're mean to your cousin." I glared hard at Neji. "She's never done anything to you."

"There's many reasons I hate her. But you don't need to know them all. One is that she wears that horrible fragrance. It bothers my nose so much." I sighed and kept walking. "Wait-"

"She's more scared of you…" I whispered.

"Everyone should be scared of me. Even you.." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Oh whatever, Neji…" I pushed him away gently.

"Tenten. You're… not getting tired of me are you?" He asked quietly. I turned to him quickly to see him stop walking. I froze in my steps. I didn't… I didn't want him to think that. I ran to him and embraced him tightly, dropping all my books next to where we were standing.

"No, never!" I whispered against his chest. "I will love you forever." Neji was silent and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you sure, now?"

"You won't turn me into a vampire, and so, when I die, I will still love you." Neji smirked and shook his head and bent down so he was eye level with me. He grinned slightly.

"I never said I wouldn't turn you into a vampire."

"But I keep begging you, and you always change the topic." I mumbled and looked away. He grinned.

"Is that what you're worrying about? That I don't love you enough to turn you into a vampire? That's not the reason why I'm not turning you into one of us. It's because I don't think I could hold back." He whispered.

"Hold back from what?"

"Take a guess."

"From drinking my blood?" I got a nod. "So you won't bite me because you think you'll drain everything out of me?" I got another nod. Good, I was on a roll. Maybe now I could ask about Hinata.

"See? You're smart." He poked my forehead.

"Okay. Can I ask you something?" I stared into his eyes. He stood up straight and took my hand in his. "Hinata… you're always irritated by her, and it… also irritates me to know that the one I love is so cold to another." I looked at him, but Neji kept a straight face. "You should know Hinata better than anyone else… So please, tell me why she's the way she is." Neji sighed.

"I guess you can know. After all, she knows about you too." Neji looked at me. My eyes widened.

'K-Knows about me… as in…" I mouthed the word 'human'. Neji nodded. "You told her?!" He sighed.

"You think you have to tell us vampires that you're human?" He scratched his nose. "Us, vampires … we can smell you know. That's a gift that she has… a gift that even you, a human have."

"I thought vampires could only have one gift."

"I have 3." He grinned. "Eye sight, mind reading, and sense of smell. The eyesight runs in our family."

"Oh. So what about Hinata?" I asked him.

"You still haven't figured it out?" He asked quietly. "She's just like you."

"Just like…" My eyes widened. "Hinata Hyuga is a huma-" He covered my mouth.

"You have to quiet down." He muttered. "Keep your mouth shut until we get to the room." But, I just couldn't.

"How could she be … like me? Isn't your family the oh-so-great-hyuga full breed vampire family?" I asked. Neji smirked.

"Yes." He mumbled. "But, Hinata's body is weak, and frail. She wouldn't even last a day as a vampire…"

"How did she end up human though?" I asked. "Both her parents were full breeds right?" He shrugged.

"It's a mystery." He muttered. "Anyways, she doesn't want to be a vampire unlike you." He grinned as I glared at him.

"What's wrong with becoming a vampire? I'd be just like you…" I raised one eyebrow. "Wouldn't that be great?" He smirked.

"In some ways…" We were silent when I suddenly had a brain spark.

"Oh! So Hinata wears perfume to hide her scent!" I almost thought I saw Neji jump.

"Yay. 100 dollars to the smart person." Neji sarcastically clapped his hands and grinned.

"Oh, why thank you!" Take that sarcasm right back! "I wonder why only some figure out I'm a human. I mean, not everyone knows." Neji nodded and put his arm around my shoulder and placed a thumb under my chin.

"Now. I wonder why? Maybe because you're always hanging out with a handsome delicious smelling vampire, hm?"

"Talk about cocky." I responded and smiled.

"Well, you should be more cocky than I am. You should brag about how delicious and sweet smelling you are. Not only the blood, but your hair, and your skin fragrance is mind sweeping. I can't even concentrate when I'm around you."

"Hm. Why thank you." I leaned up and kissed him gently. "I love your smell."

"I'd have to disagree. You smell much… much better." He whispered into her ear and kissed her again.

"**Ah. So this is what's been going on between you two."**

I immediately jumped away from Neji, and he retracted his arm. We both turned around to come face to face with-

"B-Brother." I mumbled.

"I thought you weren't dating him." Sasuke glared hard at me.

"I…" No words came out of my mouth. I didn't know what to say.

"I didn't know there was a time that would come when you wouldn't tell me the truth. You aren't the one to lie, Tenten. Why'd you lie to me? Of all people…." He had a pained look in his eyes. "You didn't tell anyone at all?"

"I-"

"Sakura knew." Neji shrugged. Okay, that didn't help. That just got him more angry.

"You're not helping, Neji Hyuga." I muttered to him.

"Ah. So you told Sakura, but you didn't tell your own brother?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Look, Sasuke, I know you told me that you'd accept us, but-"

"But what, Tentenm? I told you I'd accept you. Why do you need to hide it?"

"Because I know you won't let us be!" I shouted at him. "You won't let us stay together because I'm a lousy human and he's a full breed vampire!" Neji looked down.

"…Can you give us a fucking moment?" Sasuke asked Neji gruffly. Neji glared at him and looked at me.

"Tenten?" I nodded and Neji turned, walked a few more steps, and entered the room.

"How could you, Tenten?" Sasuke asked as he stepped towards me. I stood still and looked him guiltily in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, Sasuke. I really wanted to tell you."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I was afraid that you would try to get rid of… us." Sasuke growled and snapped at me

"I'd only do that because he's dangerous!"

"No he's not! He's not dangerous at all!" I shouted back at him. He spat.

"Says you. All full breed vampires have a lust for blood, Tenten. He's not an exception!!" Sasuke grabbed my arms and shook me roughly. "what has happened to my sister? What has… this school done to you?"

"Done to me?! It's made me open my eyes. Not all vampires are bad!"

"Not all vampires are bad because they treat you like a vampire! You don't know how many vampires would kill to get to your blood if they found out you were a human! I'm just trying to protect you."

"You're not protecting me. I have Neji to protect me. And you have Sakura to protect."

"I'm trying to-"

"You're blocking me from everything!"

"Why can't you just go back to hating vampires… go back to hating me." He mumbled. "That Tenten is gone… You love vampires now don't you? You love them so much that you want to be one? Huh?!"

"You.. You were eavesdropping on me?!"

"You can't be a vampire! Stop thinking that, Tenten! You used to hate them, don't become one!"

"What's wrong with becoming a vampire? Why? Are you jealous that once I become one, I'd be a half breed just like you?!"

"You're stupid. If you get bitten by a full blood vampire, you become a full blood vampire." Sasuke whispered. I was the only one shouting.

"Oh so you're jealous that I'll be stronger than you?!" He pinned me roughly to the wall.

"What's to be jealous of a bloody ravenous monster? If I had a choice… I'd be a human… I wouldn't have to go through this change… It disgusts me." Sasuke looked away. "You will break up with him."

"I can't. I love-"

"Don't say it. Tenten. For me. Sister, please break up with him."

"I won't! I don't care what you have to say! I love him, brother! Just as much as you love Sakura."

"It's forbid-"

"Why is it forbidden to be in love?!" I screamed.

"It's forbidden to be in love with a vampire. I'll do all it takes to make you safe."

"Then leave me alone!" I shouted and pushed him away.

"You're making a huge mistake." Sasuke glared at me. "You're choosing a lousy blood sucking vampire over your own brother?!" I stopped in my tracks. "When did you become like this, Tenten? When did you decide to choose **him** over family?"

"… I don't know." I whispered.

"Then I'll do what I can to make sure you're safe."

"Good luck with that."

"You will be separated from him.."

"Try all you want. But, I won't leave Neji's side ever." I turned away as a tear slid out. "I'm sorry, brother. But, I love Neji way to much."

"Then you leave me with no choice, but to.."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Bet you guys didn't see that coming! Hinata a human? Now Tenten's not the only one! Yay!!!**

**New options: Sasuke says: "Then you leave me with no choice, but to…"**

**1. "…take you away from this school." Sasuke tries to take Tenten away from the school by threatening her with Neji's life. So, Tenten tells Neji she is leaving him, while Neji doesn't know why.**

**2. "…try and kill Neji." Sasuke tries to kill Neji, but Tenten keeps trying to defend him and eventually gets injured by Sasuke.**

**3. "…snap some sense into you." Sasuke starts to attack Tenten and Neji gets there just in time to save her.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi!!!!**

**Okay. So options last time were:**

**Sasuke says: "Then you leave me with no choice, but to…"**

**1. "…take you away from this school." Sasuke tries to take Tenten away from the school by threatening her with Neji's life. So, Tenten tells Neji she is leaving him, while Neji doesn't know why.**

**2. "…try and kill Neji." Sasuke tries to kill Neji, but Tenten keeps trying to defend him and eventually gets injured by Sasuke.**

**3. "…snap some sense into you." Sasuke starts to attack Tenten and Neji gets there just in time to save her.**

**Results:**

**1. 13 votes.**

**2. 13 votes.**

**3. 9 votes.**

**Okay. So there was a tie between option 1 and 2. So in this chapter, to be fair, I'm going to try to do both options.**

**Thanks for the reviews: nejitenforever, neji, Unices, Strati65, pisceanchic101, sakura, Souki-sama, I'LL-BE-THERE-4-U, Miamay Tsuikia-Kage no Miamay, tenshougu-hime, MissBrown22241, sakura, Gaar'sMinion, japan, Uchiha Sakima, Shy Saya, Fuzei, Don'tMessWithAnime, newshoes101, sleepy, kimiko77, Dreaming101, CatxRock07, Musical Demon Obsessed Girl88, Cyberwolf, Princess of Storms, Eternal-Bluerose-Yuri, NiouMasaharu, Nerd4eva, pigorama, girlygirl13, tenten2295, to lazy to get an account, Nejihyuugalover, Merciless Ruby, AnimeLover325, misress akasha, NejDei-ILY, and artemis.**

**Please enjoy!**

**----**

"Then you leave me with no choice, but to take you away from this school." Sasuke glared at me.

"N-No! You can't! Father, he'll-"

"Do what? You don't even know where he is." He snarled at me.

"So? He wanted me to go to this school-"

"Not to fall in love with a vampire! Especially a vampire from the Hyuga Clan!" Sasuke shouted loudly.

"It's not my fault I'm in love with him!"

"You hated vampires!"

"So?! I don't hate them anymore! I've made many vampire friends!"

"Friends? You call them friends? They just want to suck up your blood."

"That's what you think, brother. I'm not leaving this school!"

"Then I'll kill him." I stopped in my tracks and opened my mouth. But… I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. "I'll take his stupid life away from him." He held out his fist.

"Y-You are weaker than him!"

"So? I can still fight. You know I'm a good fighter." I couldn't argue with him, because I knew he was. He was a great fighter for a half breed. Although, I don't think that he's good enough to beat Neji. Neji would get hurt by Sasuke though. I didn't…. want that.

"Don't kill him!" I shouted loudly.

"Then you tell Neji you're leaving the school tonight."

"T-Tonight?! Why tonight? You won't be able to say goodbye to Sakura!"

"… Sakura knows this is what I have to do." I shook my head angrily.

"This is absurd!"

"Absurd or not, you tell him that, or else I'll-" I didn't want to hear it. I fled into the room and slammed it..

-

Neji looked up. He was sitting on the bed, absolutely silent. Tears streamed from my eyes as I lunged at him and flung my arms around his neck.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"I… I have to go." Neji was silent.

"What?"

"I have to leave… you." The words were painful. They were stuck in my throat and wouldn't come out. But, the urge to save Neji's life forced them to.

"Why?" He asked again, a little louder.

"I don't… love… you." I managed out.

"… I see." He mumbled. "if you say so." He tried to pry me off of him, but I wouldn't budge. I didn't want to leave him. His scent was addicting. His hair… and his skin. I kissed his neck gently.

"I don't want to leave. Don't make me leave."

"I'm confused Tenten. You just told me that you didn't love me. And that you were going to leave." He mumbled.

"Can't you see? Why can't you read my mind right now? I… Of course I love you, Neji! It's just that…" I whispered. "Sasuke knows about us! And he's threatening to hurt you!"

".. I don't understand."

"I have to leave. Neji. Please understand! I love you." I pulled away from him as he grabbed my wrists and held them tightly to his chest. He glared hard at me with his beautiful, beautiful eyes… I shook my head and tried to pull away.

"You don't have to leave." He glared at me.

"I do! I don't want you to get hurt. Please!" I begged him. He shook his head.

"So you're just going to leave me?" He asked quietly.

"I…. if I don't you'll get hurt. I don't want that. I don't want that at all!" Neji left my hands on his chest and put both his hands on my face firmly. "N-Neji…"

"I promised to protect you and to never leave your side. So how could I keep the promise if you want to leave my side?" He asked quietly. I stared up into his eyes again.

"I…"

"You don't have to do this." He muttered. He shut his eyes and rested his forehead on mine. "If it's a fight he wants, then it's a fight he'll get." He murmured gently.

"But I don't want him to get hurt either…" I began to shut my eyes and just relax against his touch. Neji gently took his finger and brushed away a tear.

"Well, then I won't hurt him either. I'll just make sure he does not separate us." He kissed my lips gently. Knowing that I wanted more, he pulled away and laid me gently on the bed. "You should rest." I shook my head and clung onto him.

"Y-You should too! I mean, you did get hurt earlier. Remember? When you were trying to protect me from that vampire and-"

"Don't strain yourself, love." He kissed her forehead. "Rest." I pulled him down next to me.

"You promised to stay by my side…" I murmured quietly. He nodded. "So please don't leave.." I snuggled and inhaled his heavenly scent. He sighed quietly and put his hand behind my head and held me close.

"Are you really going to leave?" He asked quietly. My eyes remained shut. I didn't want to think about it now.

"Tonight… with Sasuke."

"You don't have to, you know. I'll do whatever I can to protect you."

"I know. But, I don't want you to get hurt. I won't forget you, Neji. I promise I won't."

"I'm not worried about you forgetting me. I'm afraid that I won't ever get you out of my mind. No matter where you'll be, you'll always have my heart, right? I did give it to you." I rested my head against his chest and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

"Yeah." I mumbled quietly.

"I'm going to go with you." My eyes opened and I looked up at him. He continued to run his fingers through my hair.

"With me?"

"When you leave with Sasuke tonight. I'm going to come and make sure you stay. I'll do whatever I can… to make sure that we're not separated. Do you want that, Tenten?" I didn't know what to say. "Do you want to stay with me?"

"Yeah." I whispered quietly and looked away from him. Neji kissed my forehead.

"I didn't hear you, Tenten. Do you want to stay with me?" Tears streamed down my eyes as I looked up at him.

"I… I don't want to leave you! I never, ever want to leave you." He nodded.

"I understand, Tenten." And before I knew it, I fell asleep to his soft cooing… his soft voice… his calm words… It'll be alright, I love you, we'll be together, I'll never leave you. I wanted to say it back to him, but my mind refused to allow me to wake. Then, the nightmares came. I couldn't really remember… but, I was walking with a backpack over my shoulder. I walked down the school halls to hear, smell, see… blood spluttering.

And I saw both Neji and Sasuke on the ground. There was a dark shadow hovering over the two bodies. It was… ominous. It smelled… and reeked of dried blood. I wanted to scream, but, nothing came. I thought… it had been Neji who killed Sasuke, or Sasuke who'd killed Neji. But, it was someone else. It looked up at me and then my voice came back.

"Don't kill me!!" I screamed, waking up from my sleep, panting. I managed to knock Neji off the bed as he looked at me, shock all over his face. "D-Don't kill me. Don't kill me…" I kept mumbling to myself.

"Are you alright? Was it a nightmare?" He stood up and sat on the bed. Neji leaned casually against the bed frame as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I-It was horrible." I was shaking all over. Neji kissed my lips gently. "Th-There was a… shadow over you and Sasuke's dead bodies. An-And then he came after me… and-" My eyes shut on me as I fell asleep again. Neji held me in his arms this time. I didn't want to let go of him. It was strange to be asleep in the middle of the afternoon, and to be skipping class… but, I'd do anything in the world to be in Neji's arms.

-

-

_Where am I? I walked through the halls. The same halls as my last nightmare. I walked through the door and was hit with a cool blast of air. The coldness stung my nose as I kept on venturing out. It hurt, but, I didn't go back to the school._

"_You shouldn't be out here." It was a cold sting coming from Neji. Tears slowly made their way down my cheek._

"_Why are you then?" I asked in return._

"_Don't compare yourself to me, human." 'human'…. that was cold. When did he call me that?_

"_B-But… you promised to turn me into a vampire. Where are you going?"_

"_I'm just leaving you." He mumbled._

"_No don't! You promised to never-"_

"_But you're leaving me, aren't you?" He asked. The wind blew his long hair as his scent filled my nose._

"_I… I have to protect you!"_

"_Wrong. It's I who have to protect you."_

"_Protect me from what…" I whispered to him._

"_To protect you from becoming something like me… and to protect you from leaving me… Until then." He stood as his dark, shiny, silver wings spread from his back. It reminded me of my brother's… except they were bigger… Then he shot off into the sky… leaving me all alone. Pain spread through my body as the gust of wind hit my body._

"_No. No! Come back!!"_

"_You're nothing but a lousy human. Your life means nothing to me."_

-

-

I screamed and woke up this time. Neji stared down at me, a painful look in his eyes.

"I was reading your mind." He whispered. "Your life is everything to me. I will never leave you like that."

"B-But it's true! I would leave you.."

"…"

"I'm sorry. But it has to be done." I cried. He smiled gently.

"I'm glad you care about me, Tenten. But, you don't need to worry. I'll be fine." He mumbled. "You can stay here…"

"… I don't think I can." I looked out the window. _Dark._ "I have to…. Leave now." I got out of Neji's arms, and I didn't turn to look at him. I threw my stuff into the backpack. His shoulder slumped down as he stood and walked over to me.

"Tenten. I don't think you're doing the right thing." He glared at me. "You don't want to do this." I kept on throwing things into my bag. He continued to glare at me.

"I don't. But I have to."

"You don't have to do anything!" Neji raised his voice. He wrapped his arms around my neck. "I don't want you to leave." He whispered quietly. I looked down.

"I don't either." I mumbled back to him. "But, it's for your own safety."

"Don't…" I pushed him away.

"I'm.. I'm sorry!" I shouted and ran out the door. Sasuke was waiting there. I stared at him, tears overflowing.

"Tenten. Are you ready?" I let out a scream as I ran past him swiftly. "… Sorry." He mumbled and he took off after me. Meanwhile, Neji was sitting on the floor next to her bed. He looked up at the ceiling.

_What did I do wrong?_ He wasn't getting the message. Sure he was strong, and he could take Sasuke down no problem. He didn't think about my feelings at all. He didn't care if Sasuke got hurt, but I did. I was trying to protect him, but, he knew it was he who was suppose to protect me. That's what he didn't understand. He looked out the window and his eyes widened with anger. _No one will take her away from me._ He growled. _This is… what I have to do._

-

**-**

"Wait, Tenten!" Sasuke called after me.

"Stay away!" I screamed. He grabbed my arms and swung me around to face him.

"Can you tell me what I did?"

"You're so stupid! How do you not know?!"

"I.. I did it for your safety! You can't be around vampires. You can't trust vampires!"

"Then I won't trust you either."

"You…. Really shouldn't." He mumbled back. "I can't have you falling in love with a vampire. I'm sorry, Tenten."

"No you're not. You lied to me!" I shouted loudly at him. There was a guilty look on his face. Yeah, that's right. He knew where I was taking this. "You told me that you wouldn't mind if me and Neji were together. I remember it, you remember it. So it should have been alright! Why do you have to do this to me? Why do you have to do this to Neji? I love him, and he loves me! You god damn don't know what the word love means!"

"I do. I just-"

"What? It's forbidden for a vampire and a human to fall in love? Well, the last time I checked, there was never any freaking rule saying that we can't be!" I rambled on loudly.

" Tenten-"

"Shut up!" She screamed. "I don't want to hear it. I-"

"No you shut up! I'm doing this for your own sake. I don't want you… to become one of them." He mumbled. "It's not… what father wanted."

"Oh. So now you know what father wanted, huh? He told me to go to this school. So I am. But you're making me leave? You're just making stupid excuses like- oh, father says that you don't want to become a vampire. That's stupid! It would be better if I were a vampire. I wouldn't be a disgrace to the family!"

"Is that what you think you are?" Sasuke asked quietly. "You aren't a disgrace. Who told you that?"

"… Nobody." I mumbled out. "But I don't want to die as a mere human like mom did!"

"Mom died giving birth to both of us." He glared at me. "You should understand more than anyone else why-"

"She fell in love with dad, a vampire. So why can't I-"

"Shut up! Just listen to me, and leave the school. Alright?!"

"…" I was silent, but nodded and looked down.

"**You're not going anywhere."**

That voice. My eyes widened as I looked up to see Neji. His hair, blowing in the wind. Just like in my dream. "N-Neji.." I whispered his name. Sasuke growled loudly.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"Tenten's not going anywhere."

"Why can't you just let her be?! She's just a human! She doesn't need your affectio-" Sasuke never finished.

"She is… just a human. I thought of all people you, Sasuke would know that. There are many humans out there, but her life will never be replaced. No matter how many humans there are. None of their lives are as important to me as yours."

"Shut up. Shut up!" Sasuke snarled and ran at Neji. It was horror. Their wings flapping, and blood spurting. Sasuke bit hard into Neji's shoulder as Neji in return clawed as his arm.

"No! Please don't!" I started to run towards them to be stopped immediately by- "K-Kiba?!"

"Just in time I assume." Sasuke pulled away from Neji and looked at him.

"You could've been sooner." Sasuke was friends with this full breed, the one who wanted to drink my blood.

_N-No._ Kiba smirked and held my wrists behind my back with one hand, and with the other, he cupped my chin. He lowered his head and sniffed my neck.

"It's… so… tempting." He said in a huskily voice. "I want it now." Neji snarled and ran at Kiba. Sasuke growled loudly and yanked Neji to the ground.

"Neji-.. Ah." Kiba's tongue traveled up my neck.

"Let go of her." Neji kicked Sasuke hard in the stomach. He quickly ran and punched Kiba hard in the face. I lunged into his arms as he embraced me tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" I cried. I pulled away from him.

"It's okay." He whispered to me in his calming voice. "I won't let anyone hurt or touch you again." I smiled at him. But, that smile soon faded away as I saw Sasuke running towards us.

"Neji!" I screamed. His eyes widened as he turned slowly. My body moved involuntarily. It moved on it's own. Running in front of Neji, and taking a punch from Sasuke's clawed fists. I heard 2 sick crackling sounds coming from my stomach as my eyes shut. I wondered if they would ever open again. The thumping of my heart's volume increased. I could hear it in my ears, getting louder… but slower. I felt my whole body go numb, as it hit the ground. The beating of my heart drowned out the surprising yell.

"Tenten!" That's all I remembered hearing before my mind turned off completely.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Thanks for reading!**

**NEW OPTIONS:**

**1. Tenten loses her memories of everyone, except Sasuke. And she reverts back to her old self of hating vampires, especially Neji. (I like this one)**

**2. Tenten is saved, but now the teachers and nurses of the vampire school knows she's a human. They give her two choices. To leave the school, or to become a vampire. (I like this one more!)**

**3. Tenten is in horrible condition and her father finds out. (insert evil music. bwahaha.)**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: OH MY GOODNESS. THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!**

**Okay. So the options last time were:**

**1. Tenten loses her memories of everyone, except Sasuke. And she reverts back to her old self of hating vampires, especially Neji.**

**2. Tenten is saved, but now the teachers and nurses of the vampire school knows she's a human. They give her two choices. To leave the school, or to become a vampire.**

**3. Tenten is in horrible condition and her father finds out. **

**RESULTS:**

**1. 3 votes.**

**2. 31 votes.**

**3. 11 votes.**

**We see the option 2 is the winner!! Also, i tweeked it a little bit, because it seemed a little too much like twilight. so i hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**thanks for the reviews!!....: Kohaku 9595, AnimeLover325, fuzei, kawaii cookie-chan, Gaara'sMinion, Tenten20, pisceanchic101, pinkflower2601, the swede, Michelle, tenten2295, sleepy, Midnight Misstress Tesumi-chan, sakura, CatxRock07, Unices, Nejihyuugalover, Merciless Ruby, Uchiha Sakima, tobi'.kunoichi, sasukerocks123, Musical demon Obsessed Girl88, NiouMasaharu, kimiko77, Dragonic-blast, shadowgirl35, BellaLacey, vampirelover14, tomboy 15, bbc, girly girl, gorilla zoe, misress akasha, I-Eat-My-Vegetables, Rippling Water, tenji forver, naruhina07, skikain0910, demonfox2345, sakurablossems65, and sasusaku0976.**

**ENJOY!!!**

**-----------------------------------**

_Am… I dead? _Pain. Blood. That's all I feel. I feel the urge to scream, but I can't open my mouth. The pain is all bottled up and I can feel it… deep inside my body. The blood racing through me to heal my wounds. Wounds… that's right. Wounds from… who?

"Tenten. Open your eyes…" _Someone's calling me._ "Please come, Tenten." My eyes opened as the bright lights shone on my face. It hurt. I let out a shriek and clutched onto my stomach. I needed air. I needed air now! I gagged and grabbed my chest. Pain shot through my body. Someone took my hand gently and cooed softly. "Calm down. You can breathe." My eyes focused with terror as my breathing started to slow down.

"I…" I started.

"It's me, Neji. Thank goodness you're okay." I looked at his hand holding mind. There was some… tube thing with red stuff in it. I followed it to see a blood bag. I lost that much?

"What happened?" I asked quietly. "Where…"

"You're in the infirmary. Shizune took care of you. Although, she did minor healings. You were able to heal yourself quite nicely already. You're all better. Tenten, you are okay."

"It hurts." I mumbled as a shiver shot through my spine. "It really hurts." I touched my stomach.

"I guess you're not healing as fast as I assumed you would." Neji shut his eyes and pressed his lips gently against my forehead. "You're alive. I wouldn't know what to do if you… weren't."

"… Neji-"

"You're so stupid. You're really stupid, Tenten. How could you do something like that? You take the blow? Why would you ever do that… I would've taken the blow, and have healed by now. You… Sure you have amazing healing abilities. But… you're a…"

"Human. I know that." I looked away from him. "But, I had to protect you somehow."

"No. No you didn't. I failed to protect you. I promised that nothing would happen to you." I ignored him and shut my eyes. I tried to remember what happened, but it all lead to a blank after I heard 2 cracks.

"Tell me what happened after I protected you.." I whispered. He nodded.

"…I…"

_**-Neji's POV- Flashback-**_

"_**Tenten!" I shouted and bent down immediately in the pool of blood. Her intoxicating scent filled my nose. And if I wasn't in love with her, I would have drank it all up.. Un able to stop.**_

"_**What… Tenten!" Sasuke shouted and fell to his knees.**_

"_**Get away from her."**_

"_**Who are you to say that I can't go near my sister?!" Sasuke shouted loudly.**_

"_**You injured her. That's why." I growled loudly. Then I snapped at him. "You asshole! How could you-"**_

"_**I was protecting her from you!" Sasuke shouted. "She's been different every since she's met you. I want my sister back!"**_

"_**You don't want her to like vampires." I muttered to him.**_

"_**Vampires are disgusting. I hate it." Sasuke looked at his hands and watched as her blood trickled down his hand. "Look at what I've done. Because I'm… a vampire… no- a half vampire. Because I'm a half vampire… that it's come to this." Sasuke fell onto his knees as Kiba stood behind them and wiped the blood smeared on his lip.**_

"_**You stay back." I warned him. "Stay back unless you're ready to lose a limb or two. I'm not playing." I growled at Sasuke and turned away from him, carrying Tenten's body in my arms. "Sasuke. Was it really worth all this? To separate us… to a point that one of us gets hurt."**_

"_**I… It's all your damn fault for falling in love with her!" Sasuke shouted after me. I froze in my steps. He was right. It was my fault. I did fall in love with a human… and in return..**_

"_**Well, then it's her damn fault for falling in love with me…" I picked up speed as I saw her cough out blood and gag for air. "I will protect you, Tenten. I'll do anything to make sure you're okay…"**_

_**-Tenten's POV- Flashback over-**_

"Oh." I mumbled. Tears fled to my eyes so quickly, Neji's face was blurred. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

"For what?" He asked quietly.

"I never wanted you and my brother to fight. I never wanted you to be rivals with him. It's all my fault isn't it?" I cried as he took a hand and stroked my cheek gently.

"It's not." He whispered and pressed his lips firmly to mine. "It will never be your fault." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you."

"I know…" He whispered back to me.

"I love you so much you will never understand." I mumbled against his shoulder blade. "And you.. Love me too, right?"

"Multiply your love for me by infinity, take it to the depths of forever and you'll still only have a glimpse of how much I love you." Neji lovingly whispered to me. He kissed me again as he took my hands in his. He pressed his forehead to mine as we both shut our eyes.

_Don't leave me, Neji. Please.. don't ever leave me._

_**I promise I won't…**_

"Tenten!!" I heard a scream. Neji pulled away from me. Sakura was standing at the door. Her eyes were kind of red. "I… You're okay! Thank goodness!" She cried and ran over and hugged me tightly.

"I can't… breathe." I moaned out quietly. She pulled away.

"Hm. Neji-san. Can you come with me for a second?" She asked quietly and touched his shoulder.

"…" _**I promised I wouldn't leave you. Is it okay?**_

_Of course._ Neji stood and kissed my hand and walked out with Sakura. I shut my eyes just as I heard the door open.

-

-

"Brother." I whispered his name. He walked over to me and slumped in the seat. He didn't look at me and stared at the ground, a shadow casting over his eyes.

"Sorry.." He mumbled out and took my hands in his. I tried desperately to shake it off, but the more I moved around, the more pain that shot through my stomach. "Listen to me."

"L-Let go of my hand…" He didn't listen. He kept hold of them, and stroked my hands gently. "What are you doing?" I asked him coldly. He pulled away and ran his hand through his hair.

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." I glared at him. "I simply wanted you back, Tenten. You used to hate all of us, vampires. And then you would always rely on me to help and protect you. I just felt a little thrown aside… Replaced by a someone who tried to kill you before."

"That doesn't mean you had to go and try to kill Neji.." I whispered hoarsely at him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. He took his hand and brushed hair out of my face. "I-If only… mother were here to see you now. Sh-She'd be furious with me.. And that goes with father too." I looked at him as tears trickled down his eyes. "Sorry." He whispered. "For hurting you.. And for not… accepting you and Neji. I just…. Don't want… you to become a vampire."

"Don't cry, brother." I slipped my hand out of his and wiped his face gently. "It doesn't suit you." I whispered and smiled at him. "Of course I forgive you. And.. Just for you. I… won't become a vampire. Yet." She mumbled. "I… do want to be one though."

"… I guess I can't stop you from that…" Sasuke mumbled. "And I promise this time to stay out of it. I'll always look after you… After all, you are my sister." He placed hand at the top of her head and kissed her forehead gently.

"Thank you." I mumbled and smiled at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" He stood and turned around. His egoistic and emotionless mask was back on.

"Yes?" He looked at them. Kakashi was there, Shizune… Tsunade? Wasn't she the principal? For god sake, what are they all doing here? "Is there are problem?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." Kakashi had a guilty look on his face. Sasuke didn't stir one bit.

"What do you want to talk about? I prefer to go outside and talk." They closed the door behind them.

"No. We have to talk here." Tsunade crossed her arms. "Shizune was examining Tenten's wounds. And she… noticed that there was a temptation… to drink blood. This doesn't happen often with vampire treating a vampire. It's more like… a vampire treating a human. And Shizune's nose hasn't pricked any scent of humans.. Until now."

"… So what are you here to ask me about?" Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Your sister. Tenten Uchiha. You can't fool our noses anymore. Her smell always did blend in with the vampires. Maybe because she's been around so many vampires that she's caught their scent."

"What are you inferring?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Your sister. Tenten Shiho is a human. Isn't she?" My eyes widened as I propped myself on my elbow, wincing at the pain. I looked at my body, to see it just wrapped up with bandages. My whole torso was covered with bandages… rolls of white bandages.

"She…" Sasuke growled angrily.

"Don't." I whispered. "I… I am a human." Tsunade's brows furrowed as he sharp teeth shone. I slowly got out of the bed and stumbled next to Sasuke. I put my arms around his neck for support. "What am I to do…" I whispered. "I really want to stay here."

"You have two choices. You have broken the rules to come to this school. Sasuke… you are unacceptable too, but you are a half breed, so I will allow you to stay. But your sister must go. She will either be turned into a vampire… or you will leave this school."

"But I…" I started. I didn't know what to say. This was it. "I don't want to leave!"

"Then you will be turned into a vampire by Kakashi." My eyes widened.

"I… I don't want to be turned into a vampire by him…" I blinked away a tear. "Not by Kakashi."

"Then you will be killed." My eyes widened.

"What is this?!"

"You broke a rule to get into this school. I gave you an option. I said for you to leave. You said no. I then said you will be come a vampire by Kakashi's own hands. You once again said no. You leave me with no choice but to kill you."

"Kill her?!" Sasuke shouted loudly.

"Yes. Look at her body. Of course she may have incredible healing powers, but she is just a human after all. Her body has limits." Tsunade mumbled. "So, Tenten. I give you one more chance. You will choose appropriately. Whether you will become a vampire, or die."

"Leaving is out of the options… isn't it?" I asked quietly. Tears fled to my eyes. "I… Kakashi…" I flipped my hair over my shoulders and pointed to my neck. _I wanted…. Neji to do it so badly… But… _Sasuke shook his head.

"No. Tenten, don't do it!"

"Would you rather I die?" I asked quietly.

"Becoming… a vampire… is the same as dying!" Sasuke shouted.

"…" I couldn't really understand his logic. My mind.. Was blank. It was either death, or becoming a vampire by the hands of my teacher. What could be worse? I saw Kakashi slowly make his way towards me. Tsunade and Shizune, they were both holding Sasuke back.

"Wait. Think about it!" Sasuke shouted. "Would Neji really forgive you if you did this?!" My eyes widened with shock.

_Neji. He'd…. I promised- no. I wanted him to. He promised me that he would. I can't… break his promise._ I shook my head and backed away slowly. "Uh. Kakashi-sensei. Can I rethink-" He already grabbed my shoulders. "Ts-Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san… I have to rethink this! I-" He took my wrists and whispered quietly to me.

"I have no choice. I knew you were a human when you first came."

'So?" I whispered quietly back to him.

"Get on with it, Kakashi." Tsunade ordered him.

"I can't disobey." He pressed his lips against my neck and I felt his teeth graze my neck slightly. I did what anyone else would do: scream. I screamed his name.

"Neji!!" Before I knew it… the door went down. And in came Kiba. "Wh-What?!" I screamed loudly. Kakashi stared at him.

"Why are you here?"

"I heard Tenten's scream. I was thinking, Kakashi-sensei, maybe I could… turn Tenten into a vampire. Instead of you. I mean-"

"Kiba. It's done." Sasuke started. "I don't need you to help me-"

"Oh. I'm not helping you. What do you say, Kakashi-sensei?" Kiba smirked. "You can take care of Sasuke outside. I'm sure he wouldn't behave properly if he was in here watching." Sasuke growled.

"You bastard. I should've knew all along that you were just after her-"

"Good idea." Kakashi nodded at Tsunade and Shizune.

"You better do what you say you are going to do." Tsunade glared hard at Kiba. He smirked.

"Of course." He whispered.

"Shit. Let me go!" They pulled him out of the room. "Fuck!" I heard him curse. Tears streamed in my eyes as I was backed up against a wall.

"Wh-What are you going… to do to me?" I asked him, shaking like hell.

"Ooh. You'll see. I'm going to give you the time of your life." He whispered. "But first… I'm going to have a taste of your blood. I heard from that Kankuro… that your blood smelled delicious. Well, back there, in the fighting class… hm. I could smell your blood so well. I wanted it so badly then, but I couldn't have it. Now you're all mine."

"You're wrong. Neji. Neji will save me!" I shouted at him. He pressed his body tightly against mine.

"You smell so damn good. You're going to be mine soon."

"N-No!" I screamed. "Neji! Neji, please… please help me!" I screamed. He smirked and kissed me roughly on the lips. I shoved him away. "Y-You don't understand!" He kissed me again as I yelped.

"I said that I'd turn you into a vampire. So I will." He pressed his lips against my neck. And just before Kiba bit down hard, the door busted open again. "Son of a-"

"Get… Away from her." I opened my eyes to see Neji ripping at Kiba. Kiba quickly threw Neji across the room, breaking a glass table. There were pieces of glass in his skin.

"N-Neji!" I screamed. I tried to run over, but Kiba grabbed me first and placed a shard of glass placing it next to my face.

"Move… and I'll kill her. You just watch…" Neji froze. "I promised Tsunade and Kakashi… and Shizune that I'd turn her into a vampire." I saw Neji's face boil. Kiba wrapped his arm around my torso and took one hand and propped my chin. "Remember… you move…. And she dies." He slowly kissed my neck and I shivered. Neji grabbed a handful of sharp glass. "You ready?" He asked me.

"N-No!" I shrieked.

"Too bad." He murmured and opened his mouth wide. My eyes traveled to his sharp teeth, and my breathing increased.

_Neji… Neji. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!_ I thought and shut my eyes tightly.

_**Don't give up. Move away slightly, alright?**_ I looked at him as Neji picked up a shard of glass and threw it at Kiba. It cut long his arm. He immediately let go of me and I ran.

"Oh, Neji!" I screamed and ran at him.

"Not so fast…" Kiba growled and threw the shard of glass he had. I felt a sharp jab of pain as it sank into my arm. Neji growled and slammed Kiba into a wall with his elbow. "Heh. You can't protect her for long." Kiba's fangs dripped of poison.

"Shit!" Neji cursed and flung Kiba against the other wall. I fell backwards and landed roughly on the butt.

"Wh-What the hell?!" I screamed. It felt like my arm was on fire. I pulled the shard out. And stared at the purplish color smeared with my blood. "N-Neji… I… Think he-" I felt a stinging sensation coming from my arm, and my stomach.. And my ribs. I gasped and covered my mouth. "N-Neji!" I screamed his name again. Neji stopped hitting Kiba and ran over to me and picked me up in his arms.

"It was poisoned. You're going to turn into a-"

"No!!" I shrieked loudly. "I don't want to be a vampire! Not yet! Not yet!!" I screamed and clutched his shirt. "It Hurts. It hurts!" The whole god damn world was spinning. It was just like when Sasuke bit me. It was burning… My whole chest was on fire. "Do something about it!!" I shouted. The door burst open as Tsunade ran in with Kakashi.

"Neji Hyuga!" Kakashi shouted his name. "Put her down immediately."

"…"

"We need to strap her down. Kiba's venom is already working." Tsunade held out her arms.

"Don't. Don't!" I screamed loudly. "Don't let her take me!!" Neji gripped my arm tightly and held me close.

"I won't." He whispered. "I won't let her become a vampire."

"What are you talking about?!" Tsunade shouted. "She's a human. She didn't obey the laws."

"My Uncle owns this school."

"It does not matter. She broke the rules. And she must become a vampire now."

"You should really attend to Kiba." Neji smirked. Tsunade and Kakashi turned to see Kiba laying on the ground. "Hm." Neji spread his large wings and stood on the balcony rail. He looked at my bandaged torso, my messy baggy sweat pants, and the blood trickling down my arm. "I'll take care of you."

"Wait. Where do you think you're-" Tsunade shouted angrily as Neji took off. I had shut my eyes and when I opened them.. I was laying on the cold cement of the dorm building's roof.

-

**-**

"N-Neji. I don't want to be-" He took my hand.

"Sh…" He whispered to me. "It… might hurt… It'll hurt like the last time.. Sasuke-"

"Just stop the fire!" I screamed and gasped. It hurt. It was like my whole body was burning. It was killing me so badly. Tears fled from my eyes as he leaned and kissed me gently. My breathing increased as I gasped for air.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a vampire?"

"N-No! I promised… S-Sasuke that I'd… stay human. For a while!" It was hard to get the words to come out.

"This would be the perfect opportunity for you to become one of us." He whispered and took my hand in his.

"I don't… I don't want to be a vampire. Please, Neji. Please!" I begged him. My whole body moved involuntarily. My body jolted and I was having a muscle spasm. He brushed the hair away from my neck.

"Don't tell me to stop…" He licked my neck. "No… matter how painful it is." Neji gulped and bit hard. I remember screaming, screaming so loudly.. And before I knew it, I was out.

**-**

**-**

"Tenten… Are you okay?" The beautiful voice called to me. My eyes slowly opened and… there wasn't anymore pain. I touched my arm… there wasn't any scar. I touched my neck… the teeth marks. I was laying in Neji's lap. "You're awake. Thank god." He brushed hair away from my forehead.

"Y-Yeah." I mumbled. "Thank you."

"I don't understand… Was… that the only reason why you didn't want to be a vampire?" He asked. "Because you promised Sasuke you wouldn't become one yet?"

"… The…. Other reason… was because I didn't want to be turned into a vampire by Kakashi… or Kiba. I wanted you… to turn me into a vampire." Neji blinked and smiled gently.

"Me?" He whispered quietly. I stroked his cheek as he took my hand. Our fingers slowly intertwined as he leaned down and kissed me. "I hope it wasn't painful." He touched my neck. I shook my head and sat up, wrapping my arms around his neck, leaning against his hard, chest. "Are you sure you still want to be with me forever?"

"Yes." I whispered to him. "I want to be with you forever, Neji."

"Forever is a long time." He mumbled. A tear rolled down my eye as his eyes widened. "W-Wait. Why are you-"

"You… don't want me?" I asked him quietly.

"Of course I want you. I need you, Tenten. I don't want anyone else but you. When you said forever… did you mean forever as a human? Or forever as a vampire…"

"I want to be with you as a vampire. That will be the only way to live forever with you, right?" I asked him.

"We don't have to live forever… just as long as we love each other forever."

"I love you, Neji. Do you love me?" I asked him as he stroked my arm gently.

"I do. The best feelings are those that have no words to describe them." Neji leaned down and kissed me. I didn't… know if I was able to stay at the school. All I knew… was that I wasn't allowed to stay if I wasn't a vampire. _So what about Hinata? _Neji pulled away immediately and looked at me, guilt in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked him quietly.

"That reminds me. I forgot… to tell you something." He looked away. "Every… vampire can only bite another human once… until their venom is gone."

"Wait…. So that means.. That if you bite me, and I turn into a vampire, then you wouldn't be able to turn anyone else into a vampire… right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Now that… Tsunade has figured out there are humans and half breeds in this school… she'll search through everyone. And that includes Hinata. Here…. Comes the bad part. It hurts me to say this. It really hurts me… but, please… please, hear me out before you yell at me." Neji was begging me. What could be wrong? I sat up and took his hands in mine.

"Tell me." I whispered.

"I have to use my venom for Hinata." My eyes widened.

"B-But… you said that you would… turn me into a vampire." I looked at him.

"I-I know. But, I just heard from my uncle… her father that we are… en-… engaged." He whispered out the word.

_Engages?_ "To your cousin?! That's-"

"I know. I know. But, I have no choice." He shook his head.

"Then why were you so interested to turn me into a vampire at the beginning of the school year?!" I screamed at him. He was using me. "You…" Tears streamed from my eyes. "How could you-"

"I love you, Tenten. I do. I really love you. But, I can't disobey my uncle. I have to-"

"You don't have to do anything!" I screamed at him loudly. "Please, Neji! For me!" I begged him. He looked at me, sorrow in his eyes, guilt plastered all over his face.

"I… have no choice."

"…" Anger. This was what I was feeling. I didn't remember feeling anger for him. I felt love, adore, obsession. Never hatred. I stood up and looked at him.

"We're not… marrying yet. It'll take the next 2 month."

"Why admit your love for me… if you're going to be with someone else?!" I screamed.

"I…" I shook my head and cried.

"I don't want to hear it Neji. It's over. I just…. I wanted to be someone to you."

"You are, Tenten! I just-"

"Just what?! We fall in love, okay? And what now. What now?!" I screamed loudly. "You leave me for.. For your cousin!" My heart hurt. It was stabbed in so many directions from Neji's words. "Sasuke was right."

"…" Neji shook his head. "Don't… Don't do this."

"You vampires… You're all the same! Lying… deceiving… I… can't believe I fell in love with you."

"Please, Tenten. Don't do this. I love-"

"I… I hate you, Neji Hyuga! I hate all you god damn vampires!!"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Bring on the drama!!!!**

**Oh. And two of the quotes up in the story weren't mine. I can't remember who the authors were, but, they weren't mine. :)**

**New options:**

**1. Tenten desperately fights to ignore both Neji and Hinata. But, it's hard to avoid Neji's seductiveness and he's her room mate. She ignores Neji's attempts, but, she can't ignore what her heart wants.**

**2. Tenten runs away from the school, and her father finds her.**

**3. Neji goes to Sasuke for help. Sasuke doesn't feel like helping Neji, after what he's done to Tenten. Neji begs Sasuke to help him win back Tenten.**

**In each chapter there will be: Neji trying to win back Tenten. Even though he's engaged, he wants to spend his last 2 months with her.**

**Thanks for reading. The quicker the reviews come, the quicker I'll update. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! i'm sorry it took so long to update. i've been very busy. but, thanks for waiting!**

**Options last time were:**

**1. Tenten desperately fights to ignore both Neji and Hinata. But, it's hard to avoid Neji's seductiveness and he's her room mate. She ignores Neji's attempts, but, she can't ignore what her heart wants.**

**2. Tenten runs away from the school, and her father finds her.**

**3. Neji goes to Sasuke for help. Sasuke doesn't feel like helping Neji, after what he's done to Tenten. Neji begs Sasuke to help him win back Tenten.**

**Results:**

**1. 20 votes**

**2. 19 votes**

**3. 5 votes**

**I decided since option 1 and option 2 were so close in votes, i kind of made this chapter base on both ideas. a bit more on option 1 since it won, but i did put option 2 into it.**

**thanks for the reviews: Gaara'sMinion, Strati65, the swede, nejixtentenxsasuke, xnejixtenten, eternalsmiles, Miamay Tsuikia-Kage no Miamay, fuzei, LadyxxStatic, Kontan Reza, nejixxfanatic, I'LL-BE-THERE-4-U, kawaii cookie-chan, Midnight Misstress Tesumi-chan, Tenten20, misress akasha, Unices, newshoes101, Nejihyuugalover, NejDei-ILY, Michelle, DontMessWithAnime, Musical demon Obsessed Girl88, tenten2295, kimiko77, Uchiha Sakima, shadowgirl35, sleepy, sakura, pigorama, Dragonic-blast, screeching wallow09, AnimeLover325, Merciless Ruby, Dreaming101, and Rippling Water.**

**Please enjoy!**

**-----**

"Tenten.." Neji started.

"Go to hell!" I screamed at him and tried to run. He grabbed my arm tightly.

"Stop." Anger was flowing through my veins. How could he be engaged all this time, and already belong to someone else? How could Neji devote himself to me… if he belonged to Hinata?

"You're engaged to someone else! Stop calling my name!" I tried to pull away from him, but Neji held on tight and pulled me into his arms. Desperation was the word I was looking for. He was desperate.. To keep me from leaving him. But, I just… I couldn't help it.

"I wanted to tell you before… a long time ago, but I knew you would leave me… like you are now. Please. I can't live without you. I-"

"You wanted to tell me before?! Then why didn't you?! You're a liar. You're a liar!" I screamed and tried to push myself away from his chest. "You lied about everything… about turning me into a vampire, about never leaving me… did you lie about loving me as well?" I started to cry as hot tears streamed down my face. I pulled away from him as his grip loosened.

"I didn't lie to you. I didn't know about this… I didn't know about this until last month."

"You knew for a whole month?!" I shouted at him. I clenched my fists and backed away from him.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. I did.." He whispered.

"That's… why you hated Hinata. Why you couldn't stand her." Neji looked away. "But still! You didn't tell me. You didn't tell me!" I shouted loudly. I could feel my nails digging into my hands as I clenched my fists tighter. "That's it. I.. I've had enough. I'm tired of playing games with you, and I'm tired of being worth nothing!!"

"You're worth everything to me, Tenten!" Neji shouted back at me. "I-"

"I'm tired of being lied to! I'm… I'm through with loving someone like you!!" I screamed and shoved him away. I ran down the stairs and didn't look back. Little did I know, the cold, emotionless, Neji was crying. I wanted to go home. I wanted to leave this place immediately… and just go home. I made it back to the dorms and panted, leaning against the wall.

_How could I fall for his tricks? Brother was right. I should've listened to him. He was right all along. I was stupid and foolish. Vampires… they're all the same. Every single one of them. I was too ignorant to listen to those who really cared about me._ I knocked on the door. There wasn't a sound. Perhaps they weren't there. Where could they be? I walked into my room and flung myself onto the bed.

I shut my eyes and smelled the air. It still smelled like Neji… his heavenly scent. It smelled so good. I sat up as tears sprung to my eyes. Damn. I was still crying? Why? I was the one who broke up with Neji- No wait. It wasn't me. It was him. He was engaged. So.. It was he who broke up with me? I shook my head and opened my drawers and pulled out all my clothes.

"I can't stay." I whispered and pulled out my suit case. I continued to take out clothing until my phone made a beeping sound. There was someone at the door. The knocking sound continued as I walked over there and opened it slightly. "Y-You!" I screamed. It was Kiba. "You're the last person I want to see!" I slammed the door but he caught it before it shut.

"I came to apologize." He mumbled. I opened the door slightly and glared at him.

"What? Apologize for almost turning me into a vampire? For hurting Neji? Well, I'll need more than an apology to know that if I turn my back you won't be there drinking the life out of me…" It was hard to really believe someone like him. I mean, a vampire who really wanted to kill me… a someone like Kankuro who just wanted my blood.

"Well, in fact, I didn't plan on turning you into a vampire. It was more like impulse. You smelled really good, and I wanted to turn you into a vampire like me. I mean, cause I like you." He added. I really couldn't believe my ears. A vampire who almost turned me into a vampire liked me?

"I don't believe you. I ran into a half breed vampire, Kankuro, and he nearly drank my blood until Neji saved me. And Neji? Oh he's bad. He lied to me about everything! And even about loving me!" Kiba walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"I promise I won't be like that."

"Wow. You really have some nerve showing up here! Almost killing me, and now you say you like me? Yeah, go ahead and walk into my room, you bastard!"

"I'm trying to apologize. You're not making this any easier for me, you know." Kiba mumbled quietly and looked at me. I glared at him and then loosened up. He… was really good looking. Oh damn. "Alright. I came here and got that over with. I'm going to leave. Just.. Pretend this never happened." He muttered angrily and walked past me.

"Wait, Kiba." I turned to him. "Would you… lie to me?" I asked him quietly.

"Lie?" He glared at me. "You don't even know me that well, and you're calling me a liar?"

"… Just asking." I stuck my tongue at him as he laughed.

"You're such an idiot."

"… Let's be friends." I mumbled towards him. He froze at the door and turned to me.

"Aren't I the one who almost killed you?"

"You're forgive only if we can be friends." Kiba made a horrid face.

"Ask your boyfriend. He obviously doesn't like that idea." Kiba muttered and shut the door.

"Boyfriend?" I turned around and looked up at Neji. "Oh get lost. I don't want to talk to you." I growled at him. "I'm leaving this damn place."

"Don't you dare leave this place without asking me…" Neji grabbed my shoulders and pulled me towards him. "You can't leave yet…" He touched my bare shoulder and I remembered that I was just had bandages around my torso. I brushed him away and grabbed some clothes.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to liars." I slammed the door to the bathroom and slumped down. Even rejecting him like that hurts so much. Why did I have to fall in love with someone like him? I kept my bandages on and threw on a black tank top. I stared into the mirror to still see two red bumps on my neck. They were Neji's teeth marks, right? My body still ached a little bit, I mean, the broken ribs from Sasuke? My body just wasn't getting treated well now a days. I took off the sweat pants and threw them aside, slipping on a white skirt.

Great, I look like a ying-yang now. Damn. I walked out and caught Neji staring at me. I'd have to last a little while longer with him in the room.. Only until Sasuke returned. He'd be glad to leave, after all, that's what he wanted to do in order to break me and Neji up. I stepped out of the bathroom and stared at Neji as he in return stared at me.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He asked angrily. "Are you trying to impress Kiba or anything?"

"I don't like him. He said he liked me. And I'm not impressing anyone here." In a flash, he appeared in front of me, an angry face plastered. "What's your problem?"

"What do you think you're doing? Wearing something… like this?" He touched my bare arms.

"What? I can wear whatever I want.. Instead of worrying about me, how about you go to Hinata? Hm?" He growled angrily and next thing I knew, I was pinned to the bed.

"Do you want to know what my problem is?" He asked angrily. "That you're leaving me… and that you're going somewhere else…. In this." He touched the skirt gently.

"So what? You're not my mom." I struggled to get out of his tight grip.

"Look. I'm sorry if I did anything."

"Did anything? You only did the worst thing in the world!" I screamed at him. "You're marrying your cousin.. But you promised to be with me forever.. And you… promised me that you'd turn me into a vampire, but now it's Hinata. I can't believe you'd lie like that!"

"I didn't.. I was just informed a little while ago! God damn it, Tenten! Do you know what you're doing to me?!" He shouted angrily. "I don't want you to leave."

"Well, then you should have thought of that at first! You should have told me that you were engaged to Hinata when you first heard it!" He shut his eyes.

"It was shocking… very sudden. And I felt as if I wouldn't be able to breathe anymore." He mumbled. "Last month, I got a phone call in the middle of the night…."

**-Flashback- Neji's POV-**

**Ah Damn. So much homework…. I thought to myself as I threw books on the ground. As I leaned back, my cell phone rang. What great timing. I guess that means no rest.**

"**Hi." I mumbled into the phone.**

"**It's your Uncle."**

"**What do you want?"**

"… **You're going to turn my daughter into a vampire, and marry her in 3 months."**

"… **Yeah, no."**

"**You're going to do it. You are the only full breed who is the most capable of doing it."**

"**She doesn't want to be a vampire, uncle. So why force Hinata into becoming something she doesn't want to be?" I never did understand his logic. "I'm not marrying my own cousin, besides… I have a girlfriend."**

"**Is she a vampire?"**

"**No. She's a human." I mumbled. "I already promised her that I'd turn her into a vampire. She's the one I want to spend forever with."**

"**I'm afraid not. Are you forgetting who I am, Neji Hyuga? I have taken care of you since you were a child, since your father died. Are you going to disobey me now?"**

"…" **I didn't know what to say, cause I knew he was right. I had to pay my debts. No matter… how much it would hurt me, and how much it would hurt…. Her. "No."**

"**Then what are you to do?"**

"… **Follow what you say, Hiashi."**

"**That's what I thought."**

**-Flashback over- Tenten's POV-**

"So… that's how it was…" Tears fled from my eyes. Ah, damn, I wasn't planning on crying in front of him.

"I…. Tenten, I wanted to spend my last 2 months with just you. Nobody else." He whispered into my ear.

"D-Don't say that…" I shut my eyes tightly.

"When I said I loved you, I meant it. I love you so much, it gets to a point where I can't stand to just tell you. I have to… show you." Neji brought his hand to my cheek and stroked it gently. I felt his other hand… slowly travel up and down my bare thigh. I shivered.

"I-I…" I started. "I still can't forgive you yet." I mumbled as he trailed his hand across my collar bone, leaving light kisses on my shoulder blade. "N-Neji.." I let out a soft moan. "Please.. Don't." I pushed him off me and stood, wiping my eyes. I looked back at him, sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry. I already.. Declared that I was through loving you." I looked away.

"I understand. I'm sorry I pushed myself onto you." I looked away. "You… hate vampires, now?"

"I always… always hated vampires." I held my shoulder. "Because of my mother."

"… Well my mother died too, and so did my father."

"Well, your mother probably didn't die the way mine did! It makes me feel so guilty!" I screamed. "I took away her life! I never…. Never even got to meet her." I cried. "I never got to meet my own mother… because my father got her pregnant… a vampire. That's why I hate them so much. They take away lives… They take away lives."

"…"

"And my father… didn't even think about turning my mother into a vampire to save her life. That shows how selfish they really are!" I shouted. Neji flinched and nodded.

"It hurts." I whispered quietly. Neji was silent, and I was sure… he didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry. But, I don't want this to happen. I don't want us to happen any longer." I picked up my backpack. He walked up to me and caressed my face gently with his hands.

"I'm sorry I I wasn't what you were looking for. And that I kept everything away from you." He asked. "I know that I won't be able to see you anymore after the next 2 months happen… But, if this is goodbye, can I please kiss you one last time?" I wanted to kiss him so badly… but part of me wanted to leave immediately for what he did. Yes, he apologized… but… keeping it all away from me… and lying… and breaking promises… I didn't want them to happen anymore. Plus, Neji would be better off without me… I mean, marrying someone from his own clan, marrying someone who shares the same blood as him… it would be better right? A Hyuga marriage, rather than a Hyuga and Uchiha marriage.

"Of course." I shut my eyes as Neji leaned down and planted his lips firmly to mine. It felt like forever until we both ran out of air. He pulled away and simply stared at me.

"You better go." I looked away and nodded.

"Yes." I whispered and walked out the door, taking Neji's heart with me. I leaned against the door frame and heard Neji mumbling to himself… mumbling to himself in pain and frustration.

"This.. This is what I deserve. I deserve to this. I… I really deserve this. For lying. Yes. I deserve this punishment. I'm not good enough for Tenten. But I… I love her. Damn. If only I'd turn her into a vampire before this happened… then maybe we could… have been-"

_Together…_ I thought and shut my eyes. It was over between us… he was a engaged vampire.. And I'm a human. It wouldn't work much longer anyways. I knocked on Sasuke and Sakura's dorm room quietly. Sakura opened the door and smiled at me. But as soon as she saw my suit case, her smile faded.

"S-Sasuke-kun?!" She called to him. He sat up and looked at me.

"You're… You're okay." He grinned and ran over to me, hugging me tightly. "I'm glad that Neji got the poison out of you in time. Tsunade said we half breeds can stay. And I made it an exception that you can stay too, Tenten. Isn't that great? You can stay here with Neji, and I can stay with Sakura. Yeah, I can still see the teeth marks, but at least you're alright. I guess Neji is a good guy, isn't he?"

"Sasuke. I want to go home." His eyes widened and his grin turned into a frown.

"What do you mean? What do you mean, 'you want to go home'? I thought you wanted to stay with Neji forever. That's why you rejected Tsunade's offer, and my offer to tak you home." I looked down and a tear escaped.

"Tenten? Come… in." Sakura guided me into the room and sat me down. "Why do you want to go home?" She asked quietly. "You'll be leaving all your friends here, you know." I nodded.

"Neji… He's engaged to Hinata… Hinata's a human. A vampire can only turn a human into a vampire once.. They only have enough venom for one human to become a vampire. And… Neji told me that it had to be Hinata… so he lied to me… and all I really want to do.. Is just never see him again. I know he's sorry…. It's just that.. It hurts." I clutched my chest and watched as Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other worriedly. "Brother. I want to go home."

"… Tenten. I… I can't." He mumbled as my eyes widened.

"Why not?!"

"I… can't leave this school. I just can't. I can't leave Sakura." He whispered. "You told me the reason why you couldn't leave Neji before… and I have the same reason. I just can't leave this school." I looked down and stood.

"Okay." I whispered. "Okay. I understand."

"Please, Tenten. If there's anything I can do… to make you stay." Sakura started. "I'll even try to talk to Neji about the marriage thing… and I'll talk to Hinata too."

"There's nothing you can do… nothing Sasuke can do… nothing I can do." I walked towards the door, leaving my belongings behind. "Sorry. But, brother, if you won't accompany me home, then… I'll have to go by myself."

"Wait. Tenten. Don't do this. It's not safe!" Sasuke shouted and reached out to me.

"Nothing in this world is safe." I muttered and ran out the door.

"Tenten!" Sakura called and ran for the door, but Sasuke pulled her back.

"Don't. She will come back. Even if she doesn't… I'm sure he will go after her."

"… He? As in-" Sasuke nodded and took Sakura into his arms.

-

-

_I'm all alone._ I ran down the stairs and opened the door. The cold winder wind blew into my face and numbed my cheeks. I happened to be wearing a skirt and a tank top. I would surely freeze. But I didn't have time to go back now. I couldn't go back. I ran out into the snow, and thank god I had boots on. I kept running towards the wind.

_**Stop this now! You'll kill yourself!**_ I turned around to see Neji's angry face at the window. I growled and kept on running away.

_What would you care? You have Hinata now. I won't stand in your way of happiness!_

_**You were never in the way. You're the source of my happiness, Tenten. Please stop this and come back. I can't see you anymore.**_ I heard Neji's pleading voice. _**Please, come back, Tenten.**_

_No. Stop reading my mind!_ I shouted mentally and ran faster, trudging through the snow.

_**Don't make me come out there and stop you.**_

_I'd like to see you try._

_**You'll really die like this… **_

_Thank you for telling me. I always wanted to know how I'd die._

_**Seriously. Come back here before you get sick!!**_

_What are you, my mother?! You're not my mother!_

_**I never said I was. I just want to protect you.**_

_News flash. You have someone else you have to protect now! She hangs out with the Naruto kid. He's a vampire. He could have turned her into a vampire and you wouldn't even know!_

_**All the better. Then I wouldn't have to be the one to do it.**_

_Just get the hell out of my head!_ I ran into the forest, as leaves and branches tore at my arms and bare legs. My hair would constantly get caught. The branched vigorously tore my hair ties apart and my long hair was let loose. I didn't hear Neji anymore. So that was good. I forgot about how cold I was, and once I remembered, I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms tightly over chest. I was stupid to run out here. I didn't know where to go.

I continued to run away… maybe I could find home in this direction. I walked to a point where I could not feel my hands… legs… face. My mouth was dry, and my head hurt. Not only that… my vision was blurring up. _Am I… going to die here?_ I asked myself quietly. I caused everyone so much pain and trouble. Maybe… without me here, everyone could… be happy-

_**You're the source of my happiness, Tenten.**_ I remembered these were Neji's words. But, I knew that it would be soon Hinata who would make him happy. I collapsed onto my back and laid in the cold, snow as it carefully framed my body. I sank in and looked up at the cloudless sky. More… and more snow continued to fall. It was endless._ So this… is it?_

_**Don't you dare give up! Keep running.**_

_I… don't know where to run to. I've run out of time, Neji._

_**There's no such thing as running out of time! You can do this, Tenten. I believe in you. Please, keep running. Don't die here! You're almost home.**_

_I can't do it. It hurts! I have frost bites everywhere!_

_**I'm surprised you made it that far in what little clothing you were wearing. Don't shut your eyes. Tenten. Are you listening to me? Don't you dare close your eyes!!**_

_I'm sorry…_

_**Please. I love you. I love you so much, Tenten! Please don't freeze on me. I'm coming out right now to find you! I'll bring you back. I promise. I'll do anything!**_

_Neji. You should be with Hinata…_

_**Shut up! Think about yourself, Tenten!**_

_I'm sorry.. I… wasn't able to forgive you. And I said that I hated you. I don't. I really don't hate you, Neji. I really… love-_

_**Don't speak anymore! Walk, Tenten. Get up and walk! Don't lie there.**_

… _I can't move._

_**Tenten!**_ I heard him one last time. My eyes began to shut, as I faintly saw someone hovering over me.

_Neji…?_ I was picked up into strong warm arms, and I felt a warm blanket cover my whole body.

"You'll be okay now." Th-That voice… I knew that voice. My eyes opened to see the face… the strong broad face.

_Fu-Fugaku Uchiha… Father._ Was my last thought before I fainted in his arms.

-

**-**

**-**

-

_I never thought I'd wake up, but I did. And I had… the worst… worst headache in the world._ I sat up groggily to find myself in my own bed. My… My very own bed back in my home, the mansion. I looked around to see red swelling all over my skin. That must have been where I would've had frost bite… if I wasn't able to heal like this… I'd be sure to have a dark black, swollen arm or so.

"So you're awake." I turned towards the voice to see my father.. The one who I haven't seen the longest.

"F-Father." I mumbled as he nodded and walked over towards me.

"I see you're healing quite nicely." I nodded. "What were you doing in the middle of the forest?" He asked quietly. I looked down. "Weren't you at the school with your brother?"

"… Yes. But things happened, and I wanted to leave."

"Well, if you wanted to leave, I would have suggested long pants, and 3 jackets. Not a tank top and a skirt." He patted my head and kissed my forehead. "You've grown into such a beautiful girl."

"Thanks, father." I mumbled and looked away.

"You don't still hate vampires, do you?"

"Kind of." I mumbled and looked at him. "Father. Where have you been? And why have you not come to visit me and brother?" I asked him quietly. He paused and stroked my cheek gently.

"I've been doing many things, honey. I would've come back and visit if I could."

".. You've been gone for so long, father. At least 8 years." I crossed my arms as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry. Did you miss me?"

"Hm. I'd like to say I did." I yawned slightly and looked at my skin. "It's funny how I can heal like this, don't you think?" I asked him quietly. He touched my bare skin and looked at me.

"Why were you out there in the cold snow?" He asked. I shrugged and pursed my lips.

"This boy was-"

"… Boy?" Father looked at me with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Don't tell me it was that Hyuga boy." I blinked at him and my brows furrowed.

"How.. Did you know? How do you know about him?"

"I'm your father. And plus, he came running out as soon as I got you."

"He… what?"

"He ran out and as soon as I was about to turn my back he…"

"_**Are you… Tenten's father?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Thank goodness." Neji panted and smiled at him. "Please take care of her."**_

"_**Neji Hyuga, is it?"**_

"_**Yes, sir." Neji bowed slightly.**_

"_**What are you to my daughter?" He asked.**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**You run all the way from the school to find my daughter in the horrible weather. She must mean something to you, Neji. So, what are you to my daughter?"**_

"_**I am… nothing to her." He whispered. "Nothing to her, sir. I just came out to make sure she was okay for my cousin's sake. Don't get me wrong."**_

"_**Your smile has other meanings." My father mumbled.**_

"… _**Please, Mr. Uchiha. I mean nothing to your daughter. Never did, and never will." Neji said with a straight face.**_

"_**I see. Then… what is my daughter to you?"**_

"…"

"_**If you mean nothing to my daughter… what does Tenten mean to you?"**_

"_**She… is my everything, sir. And all I want right now is for her to be reunited with her father and to take myself out of her mind. Although… I think I have already been forgotten." Neji turned and started to walk away. "When she wakes, please tell her I am sorry. She will know what I mean." Neji turned and smile slightly, as a tear fell down his face. Neji then took off, his wings blowing the snow away from where he was standing…**_

"Neji…" I whispered his name as tears fled from my eyes. "Did he really... say that? Say all that?"

"Yes." My father patted my head.

"Oh Neji." Tears fled from my eyes as my father leaned over.

"Does he really mean nothing to you?" He whispered to me.

"He's…. Neji, he is-" I kept on crying and I looked at my father. "Oh dad… Neji he's… everything to me too." I felt guilty for making him feel that way, for making him cry… for rejecting him. It was all my fault…

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Neji and Tenten will get back together!! Love and justice will prevail!! *puts on a cape and runs around***

**1. Tenten goes back to the school, and tries to win back Neji, and he's fighting to ignore her, and to stay with Hinata.... even though, he really does want to get back with Tenten...**

**2. Tenten decides not to go back to the school, and Kiba stops by for a visit...**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, and the updates will come quicker!! I promise!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello!! Okay, so options last time were:**

**1. Tenten goes back to the school, and tries to win back Neji, and he's fighting to ignore her, and to stay with Hinata.... even though, he really does want to get back with Tenten...**

**2. Tenten decides not to go back to the school, and Kiba stops by for a visit...**

**Results:**

**1. 20 votes.**

**2. 19 votes.**

**The results are very close again, so i had to somehow make both options happen in this chapter. It was kind of hard and i had to tweek it a little bit, but, i hope it is to your satisfaction.**

**Thanks for everyone's reviews! i'm too lazy to write all the accounts out... but you know who you are. ^^ and thanks for those who are reading it.**

**Please enjoy! (Wow. I just noticed that my chapters are wicked long!!!)**

**-**

**-**

_Weeks… so many weeks past, I myself lost count._

_----_

"_This is Tenten. Sorry to miss your call. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can…"_

December 1

Shikamaru: Hey. Where have you been? It's been hell here without you. Naruto won't leave me alone. Call me back soon.

December 5

Ino: Shopping buddy! Where are you? Hurry and come back! I've got to show you awesome outfits I put together. Okay, bye! Love you.

December 7

Temari: Hey, Tenten. I wanted to know when you're going to come back. You've been gone for a while. Where did you go?

December 11

Naruto: Tenten! Where the hell have you been?! You have to come back! It's horrible! Neji is hanging out with my Hinata-chan! Come back and set him straight, Tenten!!

December 15

Sakura: Tenten. Where are you? Sasuke's been moping around the house. He's worried. Really worried. And Neji… I knocked on the door but he was never around to open it. And whenever he was, he'd tell everyone to go away unless it was Hinata.. He won't even let Sasuke-kun in. I hope you call back soon. Oh, and did you know Neji and Hinata's wedding is on the 14th of February?!

December 16

Sasuke: Where are you? Why don't you call back?! I don't even know if you're alive! Hurry and come back, dammit!!

December 20

Neji: … Tenten. It's me. I'm really sorry. Please come home. My life without you… it's just horrible. I need you back in my arms. Please call me. I love you.

December 21

Neji: Is your father taking care of you? Look, Tenten… I know.. Things are bad now. But, I can't disobey my uncle. It hurts me a lot to say this, but, I think we should not see each other. I know you have decided this already, and I know you're listening to this recording right at this moment… but, I need to hear your voice. Just… pick up and let me talk to you.

December 22

Neji: I miss you, Tenten. Life's not fair. Please don't tell me you're dead. Don't tell me you're dead. Respond. Respond, already!

December 30

Neji: A month away. The marriage is a month away. Come back, Tenten! I don't know where you live. You're too far away so I can't hear your thoughts. I can't get my thoughts to you. I want to spend the rest of my time with only you. I need to tell you- no. Show you how much I love you. Please stop making me wait. I can't wait forever.

January 2

Neji: Are you even home? Why aren't you picking up? God dammit, Tenten! This isn't fair. Do you know what you're doing to me?!

January 10

Neji: Do you hate me?

January 17

Neji: _Sorry._

--------------------

_I'm so pathetic. My phone would keep ringing and I'd listen… over and over. The constant voices of Neji… Sasuke… and everyone else. I was absolutely helpless. I didn't want to do anything, and I didn't want to have to do anything with any of the vampires. Father even left to go back to wherever the hell he came from. That left me in the big mansion by myself. By myself, until __**he**__ came.._

"What the hell? You again?" I yawned and scratched my head. "Come in." He walked in slowly and looked around.

"Wow. Your house is pretty big."

"Yeah." I mumbled and walked over to the table and drank a cup of coffee. The phone rang again.

"… Are you going to get that?" He asked.

"No." I muttered quietly as he walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"… Is… this Kiba?" The voice asked angrily.

"Yeah…" Kiba mumbled quietly. "Who's this?"

"… Neji.." He smirked. "Where's Tenten?"

"Oh. She's here. We just made love and threw darts at your pictures."

"**What?!"**

"Kidding. She's here… Hey, Tenten. Someone wants to talk to you."

"Not right now. I don't feel like talking to anyone." I played with the spoon in my coffee cup. "Tell them I died or something."

"She died." Kiba spoke into the phone as he received a louder-

"**What?!**"

"Tenten. Just get the phone." Kiba threw it to me as I put it to my ear and stuffed a piece of toast in it.

"If it's Sasuke, I'm going to smash this phone to pieces. I'm tired of him calling to see if I'm alive."

"… It's Neji." I covered my mouth and spat out my toast.

"… W-What do you want?" I asked him, completely flustered.

"Why's Kiba over there?" He asked angrily.

"You know, just to visit." I mumbled.

"How does he know where you live?! Forget that. I need to talk to you."

"About what? Are you going to tell me you're sorry, and that you'll turn me into a vampire now? Well, forget about it. I'm tired of you lying to me. I won't believe what you say anymore."

"Look, I just wanted to tell you that we can't see each other anymore." Neji mumbled.

"I know that already."

"And I want you to know something." He mumbled again. "Hinata… wants you to come to our wedding."

"No way in hell. You can tell her to shove that invitations up her-"

"Tenten. Stop. I know you want to see me again."

"See you again? Yeah right. Go eat your words."

"You know I still love you."

"Go to hell already." I groaned into the phone and scratched my forehead. "I'm tired of hearing your voice."

"… I just wanted to deliver the message to you."

"Well, you just wasted the call. Cause I'm not coming."

"… I'd like to see you as well."

"I'd be a whole different person. I'm not the same Tenten you know. See you later, sucker." I threw the phone out the window as glass shattered all over the place. "Oh yeah. This feels good." I laughed and dipped my toast in my coffee. "Yeah. Anger is good."

"I think you're going insane. I really do, Tenten." Kiba walked over and took the toast and coffee and poured it in the sink. "Are you sure you don't love him anymore?"

"Of course not! Why would I love someone like him?" I laughed again and walked over to the fridge. "I mean, I'm perfectly happy. My brother's at school with Sakura… my dad left me to do something.. My mom's dead.. Neji's getting married. I mean… life's good." I mumbled and picked up a butter knife. Little did I know, I started to scoop ice cream with it.

"… Tenten. You're acting really weird."

"No." I mumbled quietly. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. "What are you doing?" I asked him. I was surprised that I wasn't yelling.

"I'm going to turn you into a vampire."

"You said you wouldn't." I hung loosely over his shoulders.

"What. You're not going to put up a fight?" He asked. I shook my head. "There is something very wrong with you. You would never let me touch you, or even threaten you." I didn't say anything. "I'm taking you to the school." That's when I snapped.

"Oh hell no!" I screamed. "I'm not going back to that shitty school!" I screamed loudly.

"There we go. You snap because Neji's there… right?" I stopped kicking as he walked out the door of our house. "I hit the spot, didn't I?" He asked.

"Put me down." I growled angrily. "Put me down, now."

"Or what?" He asked.

".. You'll _never_ hear the word _daddy_… I'll make sure you won't reproduce someday if you don't put me down!" I shouted angrily as he dropped me. "Damn you. What do you think you're doing? I'm doing fine at home! Leave me alone! Why do you keep on showing up at my door step?!" I wrapped my arms around my chest to stop from shivering. The wind blew as Kiba stood tall above me.

"You see what is happening? You're totally hopeless without Neji." Kiba put his hand on his hip.

"I hate him." I mumbled. "Why do you wanna bring me and Neji together? You like me, don't you?" He laughed.

"Yeah. I do. But, it's better to see you happy than to see you eating ice cream with a knife. Plus, I think I like someone else now." My eyes widened as I smiled.

"That's nice. I guess… I really am nothing without, Neji." I whispered and looked down.

"Now you admit it." Kiba bent down and held out his hand. "I promised that I wouldn't bite you anymore. And I guess we could be…" Kiba looked like he was chewing on something disgusting. "Friends." He mumbled and shut his eyes, standing up. I took hish and as he pulled me up. "Let's get you back into Neji's arms."

"…. You're really weird now that I know you a little better." I mumbled. He laughed loudly and bent down in front of me. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Want to walk there? Or do you want to fly?"

"I can't fly."

"Well, I am willing to give you a ride."

"Really?" I asked him quietly/ He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah.." He mumbled aas I got on his back gently. I wrapped my arms securely around his neck

"Don't… you dare drop- ah!" I screamed as he took off in the air. I noticed that his wings were a brown color. I remember clearly, that Neji's wings were a shiny silver color, and Sasuke's a dark blue and red color. But, I mean, brown? "Aren't you going a little fast?"

"You want to see Neji as soon as possible, don't you?" He asked me. My hair flew to my face as I brushed it back gently.

"Jeez. I went out of the house too quickly. Why didn't you tell me I didn't have my hair ties?" I asked him.

" Cause all your thoughts were on Neji."

"Don't tell me you read minds too!" I shouted at him.

"No. I can sense your emotions. For example… Tenten. You love Neji." My face flushed as I yelled at him.

"I-I do not! I told you I hate him! What makes you think I love that ignorant-"

"Cause I sense it." He mumbled. "Whenever I mention his name, your pulse gets faster, and I can feel the heat flowing through your veins… Know how all vampires have some sort of power? Mine's to read emotions. And I can read yours a lot clearer than everyone else's." Kiba responded quietly.

"Damn you, Kiba. You can't just go-" My arms slipped from around his neck, and before I knew it, I went falling down.

"Tenten?!" Kiba turned to me as I just continued to fall.

_I'm not going to scream or struggle._ Before I knew it, Kiba caught me roughly, bridal style.

"You're stupid." He retorted. "Don't go dying and letting go like that."

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Look, I promise not to read your emotions again, okay?"

"F-Fine. Don't you dare be telling nobody about this!" I shouted at him.

"So you admit loving Neji?"

"… Yeah." I mumbled. "I want to see him as soon as possible." I wrapped my arms tighter around Kiba's neck and shut my eyes. "Don't let me fall…" I whispered to him as he nodded.

"I promise."

_He's.. Really changed._ I smiled as I soon fell asleep, the cold winter breeze blowing at me. _He'd be married soon. So why did I still love the vampire so much?_

**-No POV-**

Kiba gently shook Tenten awake and set her on the ground.

"Wake up." He whispered. "We're here. Are you ready?" Tenten opened her eyes and clutched tightly to Kiba's arm.

"No." She whispered and looked at the building. "I don't want to go in the school. Everyone will ask where I've been, and-"

"Then here." He picked me up and gently put her on the balcony. "Good luck." He leaned back and flipped over the rail. Tenten quickly leaned over to see absolutely nothing. The curtains were shut, so Tenten gently opened the screen door and pushed the curtains away. It felt weird to be back in the room. Tenten walked around and smelled the air. She smiled as took in Neji's sweet smell. She walked towards the door when she heard arguments outside.

"Look what you've done!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Don't stop me, Sakura."

"Neji. Do you know what you've done?!"

"What?"

"My sister has disappeared. I don't even know where she is!"

"Your dad has her. I guarantee that she is safe."

"Guarantee? That's a big word for a guy who broke her heart."

"I broke nobody's heart."

"Listen here, bastard! You better-"

"Better what? She's gone already. And I hope that by the time I do see her, that she has already moved on."

"Neji-ni-san…"

"Don't talk."

"And what about you?"

"… I'll never be able to move on. But if this is what is in store for me, then I won't fight against it. Now please excuse me. I must get going. I have to pack. Come, Hinata."

"Okay." Tenten quickly ran and hid in the bathtub. Neji and Hinata walked into the room.

"Neji-ni-san-"

"Go to your room."

"But, you just told me to come in."

"And now I want you to leave." Neji gave her a cold glare. "Go." Hinata looked down.

"I-I know you don't like the marriage."

"I don't care anymore."

"I… don't like it either. I really like… Naru-"

"Say what you want. It won't matter. Your father isn't going to take back his words."

"But you hurt Tenten-chan." Hinata mumbled quietly. Neji smashed his fists into the wall as Hinata let out a scream.

"Don't… remind me of her. I don't want to be reminded. Go.." Hinata nodded and paused.

"Ni-san. We leave tonight." She whispered and shut the door. Neji froze and fell backwards onto the bed.

_Shit. Where did I go wrong?_ Neji wiped his forehead with his arm and picked up a towel. _I guess a cold shower would get her out of my mind…_ Neji walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. "I look like shit." He shut the bathroom door and locked it.

**-Tenten's POV-**

_Is… that Neji?!_ I gulped as I saw his hand slowly reach into the shower. It turned on and I screamed. Neji immediately opened the curtains and his eyes widened.

"Ten…Ten?"

"… Neji." I whispered. My hair clung to my face as I stared up at him.

"What are you… doing here?" He asked and held out his hand. "I thought you-" I took his hand and pressed my wet body against his bare chest. "T-Tenten, what are you-" I pressed my lips firmly to his. Neji froze in his place and pushed me away gently. "Tenten. I can't do this." He whispered.

"Neji. I'm sorry. I love you. I love you so much. I was wrong to ignore your calls. I was foolish enough to say no to your apology and love." Neji tilted my chin up.

"Tenten. I really waned to spend my last two months with you. But.. It's over, Tenten. We have to move on.. You did didn't you?" He whispered to me. I shook my head and kept my hands on his chest.

"I did. But, I see it now. I can't live without you, Neji!" I cried. "Please…" I begged him. Neji shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm with Hinata now. And I can't…" Neji stopped talking and handed me a towel. "I can't keep playing this game with you." My heart broke in two.

_Play… this game with you?_ "You.. You think this is a game?" I asked him. "My love for you isn't-"

"… Isn't a lie? Isn't that what you told me, Tenten? You told me my love for you was a lie. Do you think you can just keep stabbing me over and over with your words, and then just come back and expect them to heal?" Neji asked as he walked out the bathroom door. "You're wrong. And I can't accept you back, Tenten."

"But, Neji-" I threw the towel down and ran to him.

"I told you I can't accept you. Why are you still here?!" He shouted angrily. "I don't love you anymore… Hinata. She's the one I-"

"I heard you, Neji. You don't like her."

"You know nothing about me. Just go home."

"Neji. I.. I came here to… I just love you so much." I cried, as hot tears streamed down my face. Neji turned to me, guilt in his eyes. "Neji. Please, just listen to me. I want to apologize. I thought of only how I felt. I didn't… I d-didn't even think of how you felt when I ran away from you." Tears just kept coming.

"S-Stop crying, Tenten. Just stop it. I can't handle it any more." Neji reached into his drawers and started pulling out clothing. "I'm with Hinata now. You can't just…"

"I know I can't. But, I've been unfair to you, Neji. I've been horrible. It's all my fault. It's all my fault, Neji. You didn't deserve anything you felt. I… It was my fault. I'm such a horrible person. I'm a horrible excuse for a human being. I should be dead. I shouldn't be alive right now! My life… is worth nothing."

"Don't… Don't you ever say that your life means nothing…" Neji angrily ripped the clothing out of the drawers and stuffed them in his bag. "You don't… deserve-"

"I deserve to die. What I did to you was horrible!" I screamed. "And I have the nerve to come back here… the nerve to come back to you wishing for you to accept me back."

"You _don't_ deserve to die." Neji kept his eyes off of me and picked up his bag. "I left some clothes in the drawer. You'll need them. Otherwise, you'll catch a cold again."

" Why won't you look at me?" I whispered. Neji kept looking out the window.

"I can't disobey my uncle. I'm not suppose to see other women…"

"But…" I walked over to him and embraced him from behind. "Before you leave everything behind… Please… at least put on a shirt…" He kept his eyes and never once, looked at me. He threw over a sweat shirt and stared at the falling snow.

"Snow is like our memories. They will eventually melt, and we will be different people. We'll have found our own path. Tenten, I believe our paths crossed by accident. We were never suppose to meet."

"Don't say this…" I shook my head.

"We are not suppose to be. A vampire… can not live a life in peace with a human."

"My mom did and she-"

"Died. Your mom died because she loved a vampire. Do you want to die?!" He turned and stared at me, his eyes burning holes into my chest. "Do you want to die…"

"That's not a question. I feel… as if I am already dead. You're leaving, and you're taking my heart with you. Without you, what's there to look forward to in life?" I asked him as more tears rolled down my face.

"Tenten. Please stop crying." Neji touched his forehead with his hand. "I can't.. bare to see you cry."

"Then don't leave me. I'll stop crying if you don't leave."

"You know as much as I do, that I can't." He walked out onto the balcony. Each piece of snow fell like tears from the sky… "We can not be, Tenten. Why can't you understand?"

"Just tell me you love me! It's all that we need!"

"We are forbidden. We… We can never be together. It hurts me to say this, Tenten. But this _must_ be the last time we see each other." He whispered. "I have someone else now. And you too must find someone suited for yourself. Don't bother coming to the wedding, Tenten. I will never be able to forget you if I keep seeing your face."

"Are you tired of me?" I asked him. He looked at me, as I saw him bare his sharp, pointy teeth.

"Yes. Quite frankly I am." He growled and walked towards me. "I'm tired of playing human games with you. Love… Love does not exist. Not in this world it does not.. Our time together… was a mistake. And I hope we never see each other again. I'm tired of seeing your face." He turned and walked out the door. Hinata stood there waiting.

"T-Tenten-chan!" She called to me. I turned to her, my eyes swollen. "Oh my, What-"

"Go." Neji grabbed her hand.

"B-But…"

"I said go. I will meet you in the lobby." Neji snarled at her as she quickly ran. "I'm sorry." He shut the door, as it slammed loudly. That was it. It slammed shut on me, closing the path between us. It was over. We'd never get back. I smiled slightly as Kiba flew into the room. "I knew it." I whispered. He looked at me, a confused look on his face.

"What is it?"

"I knew it all along." I turned to him, still smiling, tears falling down my face. "I-I knew it all along."

"What?" He walked over and wiped my tears away.

"That we would never happen. That everything was all a lie. That… we… Neji and I… were just a lie… Vampires can not love humans, and we humans, can not love vampires. It's the way the world works, right?"

"Tenten." Kiba touched my wet shoulders. "You're in pain."

"I…" _So this is pain… Is this what Neji felt when I left him?_

"What do you want to do?" He asked and picked me up in his arms.

"I…"

"I heard it all, Tenten. Neji doesn't want to see you."

"… I don't care."

"… What do you want to do then?"

"Kiba… I'm going to stop that wedding."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**New options: Skip to February 14th, the day of Neji and Hinata's wedding.**

**1. Sasuke agrees to help Tenten with the destruction of the wedding. The Hyuga's try to stop Tenten from going to ruining the wedding. Sakura and the rest back down, because they're afraid of the Hyuga vampire's powers.**

**2. Tenten's father comes with her to stop the wedding, along with Sasuke. Fugaku fights Hiashi, while Sasuke and Tenten try to bring Neji back to his senses.**

**I truthfully like both options. but, it's up to you guys. :) review and tell me what you want!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was trying to get this up earlier. But, i've had a lot to do.**

**Anyways, so the options last time were:**

****

**1. Sasuke agrees to help Tenten with the destruction of the wedding. The Hyuga's try to stop Tenten from going to ruining the wedding. Sakura and the rest back down, because they're afraid of the Hyuga vampire's powers.**

**2. Tenten's father comes with her to stop the wedding, along with Sasuke. Fugaku fights Hiashi, while Sasuke and Tenten try to bring Neji back to his senses.**

Results:

1. 7 votes.

2. 23 votes.

So, i changed option 2 a little bit. Anyways...

Thanks for the reviews: Nejihyuugalover, Kannika, timcampy101, Yousei-Sama, LadyxxStatic, nejixxfanatic, uchiha Sakima, Midnight Misstress Tesumi-chan, StOrM iS mY pOwEr, RipplingWater, misress akasha, , NejiDei-ILY, tenten2295, Unices, kimiko77, turtlechick, Gaara'sMinion, cameron, AnimeLover325, nejiten7845, Merciless Ruby, Musical Demon Obsessed Girl88, Reechan37, Michelle, shadowgirl35, promoshot, Tenten10, MewTangerine, CatxRock07, and pigorama.

Please enjoy. :)

-

-

**-February 14****th****-**

_Stupid. No one wanted to come with me. Except Sasuke.. And father. Kiba even declined…_

"_**Oh hell no! I'm not going to die like that!"**_

_Yeah. I even asked Sakura and the rest of the gang. But they said no. They scolded me for leaving and disappearing for so long too. They asked why, but, I gave them no explanation._

"_**How could my poor Hinata-chan marry Neji?!"**_

"_**Tenten. You have to do something about this!!"**_

"_**I'm trying."**_

"_**What is your plan already?!"**_

"_**I'm going to go and stop the wedding. Anyone willing to come?"**_

"… _**No."**_

_What a bunch of bull shit. They all want something done, yet they won't do anything. Well, Shikamaru wanted to come, but he had nothing to do with what was going on now._

"Neji-ni-san… Are you okay with this?" She asked quietly.

"Hn." He muttered to her.

"I know you hate me, but… p-please… I just.." She started to tear. "Don't be so mean to me." She whispered. Neji turned to her slightly and looked away.

"Sorry." He mumbled and touched her shoulder. "I'm just… not happy with what is going to happen at the wedding. You shouldn't be happy either." She looked at him and simply blinked, not saying a word.

"I don't understand…"

"I have to transform you into a vampire after we say our vows." He looked away and touched his fangs. "Right then. Right there." Neji looked at her and sucked his teeth.

"What?" He looked at her as she touched her hand gently.

"I don't… want to marry." She whispered. "I don't want to marry."

"… We don't have a choice." Neji turned away from her. "Go get dressed. We'll be going out soon."

"Why does it have to be like this?" Hinata mumbled to herself. "You want Tenten, don't you?" She asked him. He turned to her quickly and snapped his teeth at her.

"I don't want anything to do with that low human. And when did you change your perfume?" Neji covered his nose. "It's worse than the other one. I can barely smell your human scent."

"O-Oh. Well, we need it that way, don't we? Besides, the other one was… you know, just too old. I-I wanted a new one." She touched her shoulder gently. "W-Well, I'm going to go get changed."

"…" Neji sat down and touched his forehead, his bandaged forehead. _It had to be today…? I never… even got to spend a valentines day with Tenten. Forget about her, Neji. She's with someone else now. She has to be with someone else by now._

_**-**_

"Damn it." I muttered quietly and stuffed my hands in my jeans. "I can't believe we have to walk." I rubbed my bare arms and blew out hot air. "It's freaking cold. I don't get why I can't wear any heavy clothing to keep myself warm."

"Because you don't want them to know about us here." Sasuke put his arms behind his head.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked him quietly. He shook his head and glanced at himself. Sasuke was topless, and was wearing a pair of baggy sweat pants. He shook his head and touched my bare shoulder.

"No." He retorted and placed his arm around my shoulder. "You're too human."

"Expecting more?" I asked him quietly. He laughed and shook his head.

"Of course not." Sasuke whispered and grinned. "Father said he would meet us there."

"… There." I whispered quietly and trudged through the snow. All of a sudden, Sasuke picked me up and threw me on his back.

"Rest." Sasuke suddenly felt wetness on his neck. "Stop crying."

"I miss him, so much. So much." I cried on his shoulder. "I don't want him to marry her. I want him to accept my apology." I shut my eyes and listened to Sasuke's warm voice.

"I'll make sure he accepts it." Sasuke growled and picked up his pace.

"Why are you running?" I asked him.

"I have to get there quickly. We've been lagging, Tenten."

"I've been holding you back. Sorry, brother." I whispered to him. He said nothing and kept on running. Time was running out, and I knew, that if I didn't get there in time, the love of my life would be married, and I'd be forever in turmoil. Not that… I wasn't in turmoil right now. _Neji… I'm coming. You said you didn't want to see me again.. And that you didn't want me but… I need you more than ever._

**-**

"It's great to see you again, Neji." He turned slowly and met eyes with the person he never wanted to see.

"Hiashi." Neji bowed slightly and looked down. "You've come here, why?"

"Well, I wouldn't miss my own daughter's wedding, would I?" He asked and smirked. "I heard from her that you had a girlfriend." Neji cringed and shook his head.

"No." He responded and continued to fix his clothes. "I never had a girlfriend."

"A loved one, perhaps?" Hiashi leaned against the door to the room.

"Never." Neji retorted without hesitation.

"Never?" Hiashi walked over and picked up a picture frame. "Then who's this?" Neji didn't turn, he didn't stir.

"…It is Hinata's friend." Neji responded slowly and looked at Hiashi for approval.

"Oh I see." He pulled out the picture. "Why is your hands around her, then?"

"She is my friend as well."

"Any feelings for her?" Neji clenched his fists and bit hard on his tongue. Hard enough, that it bled. The taste of blood filled Neji's mouth as he barred his fangs at Hiashi.

"No. Back off. If you're done interrogating me, you may leave my room immediately. If you don't, I will not guarantee that your daughter will live after I snap a piece out of her." Neji threatened viciously.

"Neji. The least you could do is be nicer to your future wife. You will learn to love her."

"… Love does not exist in this world. Love… is a meaningless word. It has no effect on me." He growled at Hiashi as he slowly backed away. "You get out of my sight, Uncle."

"You forget…" Hiashi opened the door and was about to shut it when- "Your life is in my hands." He pointed to his forehead, and then pointed to Neji. Grinning, he shut it quietly as Neji touched his own forehead and let out a sigh.

_How can I forget you? _Neji touched the picture and quickly chucked it at the wall. The pieces shattered, but the picture remained unharmed. He walked over and picked up the picture. _Sorry, Tenten._ Neji ripped the pictures to shredded and threw it out the window. The pieces floated out, and was carried away by the cool breeze. There was a knock on the door…

"It's time for the groom to walk down the aisle." Neji looked at him and nodded.

"Very well."

_**This is it.**_

**-**

Sasuke and I made it to the church door. It was humungous and it was surprising that none of the Hyuga's sensed my human blood, or brother's half breed blood.

_This is it._ I thought.

_**It's over. This is the final stand.**_ Neji looked at Hinata, in her white dress, standing before him.

_If I don't do this, I'll never be able to win him back._ The winter wind blew against my hair as I tied it up.

_**I can never return to her arms now.**_

_I will always accept him._

_**I've done too many wrongs. I don't deserve her love.**_

_I need his love more than ever._

_**This is it.**_

_This is it. This is just the beginning._

_**This is the end of the road.**_

**-**

"Neji Hyuga. Do you take Hinata's hand in marriage?"

"… I do." He mumbled.

"Hinata Hyuga. Do you take Neji's hand in marriage?"

"I do." She smiled sadly.

"I now announce you, hus-"

"Don't!" The audience turned to the door.

"She's-…" One Hyuga licked his lips. Another one grinned.

"Smells good."

"Back off." Sasuke walked in and spread his big wings. "Neji Hyuga. I know you don't want to do this."

"Do you know them?" Hiashi stood and looked at Neji angrily.

"No." Neji responded.

"You…. Ass." Sasuke growled and flew directly at Neji. He knocked him to the ground and snarled. "You better stop playing! Cause I'm not in the mood to play your game!"

"Get off of me." Neji kicked him hard as Sasuke was sent backwards.

"Neji!" I screamed. He stopped growling and stared at me.

"… Who are you?" Neji's face was emotionless. "You smell good." His teeth shown as my eyes widened.

"No…" I shook my head. His eyes… his teeth. It was like the day I met him. The very first day in which he tried to bite me. "Neji! Don't you remember me?!"

"I don't even know you. Stay here, Hinata." She looked at him, fear in her eyes. Hiashi smirked and turned to all the Hyuga's.

"Dig in." He mumbled. Neji's eyes widened as he shouted loudly.

"She is mine!" Neji's voice boomed across the room. "Don't you dare touch her or I'll rip your heads off… one by one." Hiashi froze and then turned to Hinata. Neji walked to Hinata and looked at Hiashi. "Vampire. Now."

"No!" I screamed as Neji bit into her neck. Hinata didn't stir as a tear silently fell. The room grew silent as Hiashi grinned. Sasuke snarled angrily and looked at me. I couldn't believe my eyes. It is over. It is all over. Everything. Hinata didn't scream though. Nothing really happened to her… she just kind of…well, she simply stood there… and mumbled softly to Neji.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm so sorry." Neji drew away and a confused look plastered his face. Her blood dripped to the floor as he licked his lips. His eyes widened as he growled.

"W-What is the meaning of this?!" Neji snapped at her.

"I'm… Neji-ni-san- already a vampire." She shouted. The crowd gasped as Hiashi's face grew a dark shade of ember.

"… A vampire? Who turned you into a vampire?!" He shouted loudly at her.

"… Naruto-kun." She looked down. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Daddy… I-" Hiashi swore loudly and pointed to the Hyuga's next to him. With a shaking finger,

"Get that disgraceful child away from here. Keep her safe, and I'll deal with her later…" Neji looked at her, and pulled away.

"Why?" He asked. "Why'd you have him…. Turn you into a vampire? You know it would go against your father's wishes."

"You can't marry me... Cause I love Naruto-kun.. And.. Y-You… I know, Neji-ni-san.. That you are in love with Tenten." She whispered to him. "You can't stop loving her, and vampires. We live forever. Our feelings…. Will never die away. I did this for you. When you said you hated her, you… just wanted to protect her, didn't you?"

"I never asked you to do anything for me!" Neji snapped at her angrily. She looked down.

"Sorry." She whispered one last time. "I just want to do what's right. And I want to do what's best for Neji-ni-san, and Tenten."

"What about the consequences?!" He shouted angrily.

"Consequences? What's wrong with being with the one you love? There's no consequence that is worse than being apart from the one that you hold dearly to your heart."

"…" Neji looked away. "That's stupid."

"Do what's best for you, ni-san. Don't let my father control you… Protect Tenten." Hinata smiled at him, as the Hyuga's took her away. Hiashi growled, but as he started to get up, the ceiling collapsed in front of him.

"**Where do you think you're going, Hiashi? I think we have some unfinished business from a while ago."**

"F…Fugaku… Uchiha…" Hiashi looked in front of him as Fugaku walked out, licking his lips, blood dripping from his fangs.

"Fathe-" My eyes widened as the blood slowly dripped. Each sound was like drums beating in my ears. My head was spinning, as I turned to Sasuke. He was fighting off the Hyuga's, clawing, snapping… kicking, biting. He was doing everything he could to help me, and all I did was stand there. Father was here to help me, and all I did was-

"Tenten. What are you waiting for?" Father turned to me and looked me straight in the eyes. "I'll protect you."

"…" I nodded and walked slowly towards Neji. He was trembling and shaking fast. I held out my hand. "Neji.." I whispered.

"Back off!" He shouted angrily at me and clutched his forehead. The bandages… I reached slowly for them as he grabbed my wrists. "Get… away from me!"

"Neji… I just want to help."

"You can't.. stop the pain." He grabbed his forehead, still holding my wrist.

"…." I took my free hand and touched his cheek gently. He cringed at the feeling as I leaned forward and kissed his bandaged forehead. He stopped shaking and froze. "Neji?" He grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall.

"Tenten!" Sasuke shouted. Fugaku pounded his fist against Hiashi's face.

"Tell your nephew to take his hands off my daughter." Hiashi smirked and looked at Neji. "Tell him now!"

"Neji. Take her to the roof. Finish her." Fugaku's wings widened as he flew straight into Hiashi, smashing him through the church door. The Hyuga's turned quickly.

"Hiashi-dono!" They all shouted loudly. They quickly growled at Sasuke, as he slowly backed away.

_There's… too many of them._ Sasuke growled. _Do I have to… use my full power now?_

"You…. Are coming with me." Neji smirked at me angrily.

"I don't think so!" I shouted loudly. I reached carefully next to me, and let the chandeliers in the church door fall on him. With that, I quickly ran.

**-No POV-**

Tenten sprinted up the winding stair case.

_**You can't run forever.**_

_Get out of my head!!_ Tenten growled and ran faster. She ran into a room and hid in the closet. The pounding of her heart could be heard miles away as Neji's voice appeared in her head again.

_**Hm. So you planning on running? Or should I just go to that closet? I know you're there. Don't bother running. Cause I'm right in front of the door. I smell the blood, Tenten. You can't block my scent.**_

The door was flung open as Tenten screamed. Neji quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Sh…" Tenten struggled to remove his hand. "Sh. Tenten. Sh." She continued to scream against his hand, until Neji kissed her forehead lightly, with a feathery kiss. Her eyes widened and he moved his hand. "Please." He whispered. "Don't scream." His voice was back to his calm, loving sweet voice.

"Neji?" She whispered his name. He nodded.

"I'm sorry for attacking you… But my uncle was watching." He leaned his forehead against her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked him quietly. "Why'd… you make me think that you didn't love me anymore?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered and kissed my shoulder gently. "He was watching me… and he was already suspicious about me having someone else. He found a picture of you in my room, and I had to cover it up as well as I could. If he knew about you… he'd be sure to kill you, Tenten. I didn't want that to happen." Neji shut his eyes.

"You… were really caring about this whole time?" She asked him quietly. He pulled away from her shoulder and held her tightly to his body. Tenten was silent as a tear streamed in her eyes.

"I never stopped thinking of you. I always thought of you, Tenten, and I was caring for you the whole time…." Neji caressed her face gently and kissed her jaw. "I'm sorry. I wanted to be with you, I really did."

"Neji…." Tenten whispered his name. Neji quickly touched her lips with his fingers and whispered to her quietly.

"May I… kiss you?" He asked softly.

"Of course." As his lips touched hers, it was as if the day was brightening, the heart pumping life and love through her veins. Neji pulled away and hugged her again.

"I promise to never leave you." He whispered and helped her out of the closet.

"What about… the consequences?" She asked. Neji looked down. He smiled gently and responded.

"…There's no consequence that is worse than being apart from the one that you hold dearly to your heart. And you, Tenten… is the one that I hold most dearly in my heart." He took her hand ins his as they walked out.

"Tell me… Neji. How come… your forehead was-" She never got to finish. His forehead was pounding and there was a green glow from his forehead. Tenten quickly pulled the bandages off. "Neji?!" She screamed. It was glowing brightly. "What's happeni-"

"Run…" He whispered. "Hiashi…. He knows… I'm with you. Shit. Run, god damn it!" Neji shouted loudly. Tenten backed away slowly and grabbed the door. She was about to run out when it slammed shut. The hand came so fast, it just missed her face.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tenten turned around slowly and came face to face with red… flaming eyes.

"N-Neji?!" She screamed. Neji grabbed her and threw her roughly on the floor. Tenten quickly managed to fall into a somersault. "What are you… Your eyes." He grinned and ran at her.

"This is power." He hooked her around the neck and crashed through the window. Tenten screamed loudly as they landed in a pond.

**-Tenten's POV-**

"Shit!" I screamed as I quickly got out of the water. I ran quickly, the shards of glass stuck in my arm. I sprinted quickly as I came face to face with fire. "F-Father!" I screamed his name. I then figured out that the fire was coming from him… My eyes widened as he made his way over to me.

"Tenten. Are you okay?" I nodded as he pulled a large shard out of my arm.

"There's… definitely more." I mumbled. "Daddy!" I screamed his name but Hiashi had already knocked him out. I tried to scream, but Neji had already clamped his hand tightly over my mouth. Hiashi smirked and dragged Fugaku into the torn church. Sasuke still fought vigorously against the Hyuga's. Fugaku was tied to the pillar still holding up the church.

"Scream. Scream your brother's name. Scream the filthy half breed's name." Neji moved his hand as I looked into his eyes. They were still bright red, the x on his forehead, a glowing green. I kept my mouth shut, but I suddenly felt pain in my arm as I saw Neji slowly removing the shards.

"Sasuke!" I screamed his name and Neji smirked. Sasuke immediately turned and my eyes widened. His eyes.. Were also red. His face was dripping with sweat and blood as his eyes reverted back to the black color. "Sasuke!" I screamed his name again.

"Hand the girl to me." Hiashi ordered as Neji threw me at Hiashi. Hiashi quickly held me up by my neck. I struggled to get free as Sasuke growled. His wings spreading. Neji quickly stood in front and threw a pebble at the ceiling. A gigantic rock fell, as it landed on Sasuke's wings. He was thrown to the ground as he screamed in pain.

"Sasuke!!"

"Damn!" Sasuke muttered as he tried to get free from the rock. Hiashi snapped and Neji's eyes went back to the pearl color it was once before. He shook his head from the pain and looked to see me in a neck grip, and Sasuke's wings under a rock.

"Uncle. Please, let her go."

"It's either the boy, or the girl."

"Let Tenten go, Hiashi! She never did anything to you!"

"Ah. So you do know the girl. She did look like the girl in the picture from your room. So you're Tenten, huh? The great Fugaku's daughter? A human, none the less." He smirked. "Neji. You can either save Tenten, or I'll turn her into a vampire. Or, you can save her brother from his death." Neji turned to Sasuke to see him gasping and writhing in pain. "Time is running out." Neji turned and looked at my father, then he looked at me. Hiashi tightened his grip around my neck.

I screamed loudly. Neji froze and he grabbed his head.

"Time is running out, Neji."

"Stop!" Neji shouted. "Okay. I know who… I need to save." Neji smirked and pointed to Sasuke.

"Ah. So you don't need your lover, hm? Then, I guess I'll turn her into a vampire, and then kill her." I was glad… that Sasuke was going to be saved. After all, I was just a human…

"I never said I didn't need her." Neji looked at the ceiling as it crashed down in front of Hiashi. "You Uchiha's sure know how to make an entrance." Neji smirked.

"Sorry, I'm late." And there stood a tall boy, in which I've never seen in my life. Sasuke's eyes widened as he growled.

"Itachi.. Uchiha." Sasuke muttered angrily.

…_..Uchiha?_

**-**

**-**

**Okay. Thank you so much for reading. New options:**

**1. Hiashi manages to escape, as Neji retreats to spend some time alone. Mean while, Tenten meets Itachi for the first time. And we find out who Itachi is.**

**2. Hiashi escapes, and Neji runs off to find him, leaving Tenten alone with Sasuke, Fugaku.... and Itachi. Itachi explains who he is.**

**i know they are very similar, but, it would be better this way... so the drama can be built up even more, and the relationship between Tenten and Neji. i mean, if Neji turned Tenten into a vampire now, the story would be over, wouldn't it? :)**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**For this chapter, i'm hoping to reach over my normal review amount. :) that would be quite amazing, wouldn't it? I'd be extremely happy!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hiya!!**

**Options last time:**

**1. Hiashi manages to escape, as Neji retreats to spend some time alone. Mean while, Tenten meets Itachi for the first time. And we find out who Itachi is.**

**2. Hiashi escapes, and Neji runs off to find him, leaving Tenten alone with Sasuke, Fugaku.... and Itachi. Itachi explains who he is.**

**Results:**

**1. 22 votes.**

**2. 14 votes.**

**Fret not, option 2 voters! i kind of put some of the part where Neji is going after Hiashi in the end. But, through out the chapter, it is option 1 in which he wants/claims to spend some time alone, and he tells Tenten this. But, he has other things on his mind...**

**Thanks for the reviews: Serene Cerulean, kawaii cookie-chan, nejixxfanatic, Carlyne, tenten2295, , aznphoenix95, kooliogrrl45, snowCharms, mistress akasha, yummiki sama, Uchiha Sakima, Fuzei, sakura, LadyxxStatic, MewTangerine, Kannika, StOrM iS mY pOwEr, NejDei-ILY, kimiko77, Gaara'sMinion, DontMessWithAnime, AnimeLover325, Musical Demon Obsessed Girl88, Michelle, Unices, reechan37, girly girl 13, I'LL-BE-THERE-4-U, nejiten7845, Dragonic-blast, Nejihyuugalover, Eternal-Bluerose-Yuri, pigorama, Nerd4eva, and turtlechick!**

**I've noticed that i've been getting a lot of questions. And if there's any questions, don't hesitate to ask. i'll be able to answer it in a private message, or if you don't have an account, i'll be able to answer it in the next chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

**-**

**-**

"Itachi Uchiha, hm?" Hiashi clenched tighter on my neck as I coughed loudly. "I never knew that Fugaku had another child besides these two."

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about father."

_F-Father? This… man is calling Fugaku… father?!_ My brain was going in total shock. When did I have another brother? I didn't have much time to think about it because I could feel the blood stop circulating.

"Save Tenten, god damn it!" Neji shouted loudly as Itachi soon made a move. I felt a breeze of wind as I soon found Hiashi's hands removed from my neck. I immediately gasped for air, panicking for my life. I laid on my back as tears welled up in my eyes. Pathetic, huh? I was so pathetic.. This Itachi was fighting Hiashi… and Neji was fighting his comrades to save Sasuke. What was I doing? Lying on my back, panting like no tomorrow.

"Damn you." Hiashi growled as he stared at me. "You… Uchiha. You're much stronger than your father."

"I get that a lot." Itachi muttered as he kicked Hiashi hard into a pole. He ran over to me and bent down. "Are you alright?"

"Who…" I couldn't catch my breath. His eyes were the dark red color that Sasuke's was just a little before… his hair was almost the same color as Sasuke's… he looked just like an older Sasuke, except he had long hair. He was wearing this black and red cloak that almost looked as dark as night. My vision was blurring as I saw the boy stand.

"If she dies, then I'll be sure to take your head." My vision get blurring as I saw him take off. My throat was closing on me, I could feel less and less air coming, my heart beat slowing down. My eyes began to shut, when I felt someone press their lips to mine.

"Don't give up! Keep breathing!" It was Neji's frantic voice as he breathed air into me. My eyes widened as tears started to flow. Neji picked me up into his arms and helped me stand. "Breathe, Tenten, breathe." I nodded as my lungs opened up for me, my heart beating, pumping the blood through my veins. I watched as the vampires before me attacked and attacked, fangs, claws… and blood.

"I can stand…" I whispered to Neji. "Go… help them." Neji looked at my neck and touched it gently. "Bruised." I mumbled. He nodded and then they continued to fight. I thought Hiashi would have given up by now, and he finally did. He wiped the blood from his face as he spread his wings and flew up towards the sky. Neji angrily ripped a snarl and spread his wings.

"Neji!" I screamed his name. He ignored me and was about to take off into the sky when I dove and wrapped my arms around him. "Don't go. Don't go after him!" Neji froze as he fell to his knees.

"Damn it." Neji grabbed his head and turned around, staring at me. But… it wasn't my eyes he was looking at… but the wound around my neck, and the blood and glass sticking out of his arms. It looked like he had just swallowed something disgusting as his nose scrunched up. He turned and flew straight towards one of the rooms.

"N-Neji!" I shouted his name and ran towards him.

"Tenten." I heard Sasuke call my name. I turned back to see him standing right next to Itachi. I shut my eyes and ran after Neji. I slammed it shut behind me and searched through the halls.

"Neji?" I called to him. He didn't answer. "Neji…" I heard glass shattering in a room, and drawers falling. I ran to the room and opened it. "What are you…" Neji was violently throwing himself into walls, breaking the glass mirrors, and knocking over bureaus. "Stop!" I screamed at him as he thrashed himself against the last mirror, glass shattering all over him, like snow. "Oh my god. Neji, what are you doing?!" I ran over and knelt in front of him. I didn't really notice how each piece of glass fixed themselves in my knee.

"What are you doing here, Tenten?" He asked me quietly.

"Just… what do you plan on having accomplished by beating yourself here?!" I shouted at him angrily.

"I'm trying to feel pain." He mumbled quietly.

"Pain? Why would you want to feel that?!" I shouted at him again.

"I made you feel pain. I have to feel pain too." He wasn't making any sense. "I hurt you. I need to know that what I did to you was bad." I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his head to my chest.

"Don't." I cried. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Look what I did to you, Tenten? Look at what I have brought to you." He looked at me, blood dripping down the side of his face. 'I have brought you wounds, and unhappiness. I don't deserve to be in your presence."

"Stop saying that." I growled at him. "I'm happy that I'm here with you. I'm happy that you didn't marry Hinata. Don't do this to yourself." He pulled me up and he immediately turned away.

"G-Get yourself out of here before I lose it." I turned him around and had him place his hands on my arm. His eye shut immediately as he looked away. "You're…. bleeding too much! I can't stand it!" I then took his hands and placed them on my neck, then my cheek. He wasn't breathing, I could tell.

"Neji…" I whispered his name. "Look at me, breathe." He obeyed and as soon as he inhaled my blood his mouth widened as his teeth sharpened. "Can you… handle it?" He brought his face towards my neck and stayed there, inhaling the scent. I felt his tongue slowly flick against my neck as he lapped up as much as he could. I shut my eyes as he brought his mouth to my face, lapping all the blood on my cheek. He froze and pulled back and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Sorry…" He whispered. "I couldn't… control myself." My blood trickled down his face as I leaned towards him and brought my tongue up his jaw, licking away the remaining blood.

"It's okay." I whispered. "When was the last time you drank blood anyways." I mumbled to him as he looked down. "A long time ago, right?" He didn't respond as he picked me up and carried me to a chair.

"You have so many wounds… Stay here." He ordered me and came back with a wet towel. He gently cleaned up my face, neck, and arm, pulling out the shards of glass. Then, he moved onto my legs… each shard that came out, opened a new cut. I wrapped my arms around Neji's neck as he would constantly lick his fingers coated with some of my blood. And each time… he would apologize. In the end, I was more bandaged up than he was.

"Neji?" He looked at me and sighed quietly.

"Tenten…" He whispered my name. "Your family is waiting for you downstairs. You should probably go."

"You're my family too, Neji. I won't go without you." I kept my face as near as his neck as possible, so I can take in his heavenly scent, the scent of the vampire whom I loved so dearly.

"Tenten." He mumbled quietly. "I need some time away from this place."

"Then come back with me." I mumbled against his neck.

"But I can't. I need some time away from you, love." Neji stroked the back of my head as I pulled back immediately.

"No, no!" I screamed. "What are you talking about? I want to stay in your arms forever! I don't want you to go!"

"Sh. It's not forever." He whispered. "Only for a little bit. I just…. Need to recuperate."

"From what?" I buried my face in his chest.

"Hurting you. It's a punishment I'll have to face because of what I did to you. I just need some time. I'm only asking for a little bit so I can just… recover from this. I've hurt you a lot, so I want to make sure everything is under control. And because Hiashi is after you, I should also keep a good distance."

"But. I don't want you to." I murmured at him. "I don't want you to leave me again, Neji! We just got back together! Please, Neji, don't leave… I want you to stay here. Don't you love me?"

"Why would you ever question my love for you?" He stroked my cheek gently. "I love you so much that I-"

"Have to show you. You told me that before. So, please…. Show me how much you love me." I threw my arms around him and kissed him deeply and mumbled against his lips. "Make love to me…" Neji's eyes began to shut as he leaned into the kiss when-

_**She's just a human.**_ Neji immediately pulled away. He touched his head and mumbled to himself. "What am I doing…"

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I can not do this.. I need time alone." He picked me up by the waist and put me gently on the floor. "I'll be back." He mumbled. "Stay safe for me. Don't do anything stupid, understand?"

"Don't leave!" I screamed. He froze as I wrapped my arms around his torso. "Please don't leave me all alone!" He chuckled slightly and turned to face me. He smiled and kissed my pouty lips.

"Don't frown like that."

"We just got back together. Why do you want to leave me again?"

"I need some time, Tenten. I'll… get back to you soon. In the mean time, go back to school. Sasuke will protect you, I'm sure of it. I'm sure I'll be replaced, my love."

"No. No, never!" I shouted at him. "You'll never be replaced, Neji! I love you the most!"

"Hm. I'm glad to hear that." He kissed me again, gentler this time. "And I love you the most. Please wait for me… I don't know how long it'll take until the guilt goes away."

"I'll help take the guilt away!"

"You've done enough to help me, Tenten. This is something I must do on my own." He kissed my forehead. "I promise I'll come back. If you can't wait that long, then move on, love."

"Don't say that! Wouldn't you wait for me no matter what?"

"Yes." I grabbed his hand and pressed it to mine.

"Then I'll wait for you to come back, Neji. I'll wait for you to come back for me." I whispered to him. He interlaced our fingers.

"Tenten."

"I'll wait forever for you to come back." I promised him. "Just promise to come back."

"I will. I will." He pushed me away slightly. "Tenten, love. I promise to be back soon. Don't do anything stupid."

"I can't promise that."

"Well, don't die then." He smiled and crushed his lips to mine in a mind blowing kiss. I could feel his tongue trace my lower lip. I opened my mouth but he pulled away. He smirked and tapped my forehead. "I promise to finish that when I come back."

"I really don't understand why you're leaving in the first place. But…. Because I love you, I'll do anything for you." Without saying anything else, he disappeared. His wings flapping out the window, blowing all the ice cold at me. "Neji…" I shut my eyes, no more tears from me. "I'll miss you."

_**I'll miss you too.**_ I walked towards the door when a sharp pain entered the back of my head. And then it was black. Completely, sadly black, dark, and cold.

_**Hey. I thought you promised not to get hurt.**_

_Hurt? What do you mean? I don't remember doing anything. Didn't-_

_**You get hit in the back of your head with a glass shard. I thought you said you'd be careful.**_

_Oh._

_**Wake up now. Wake up.**_

_Will you keep reading my mind?_

_**I'm still near your house. You won't be able to hear me very soon. Wake up.**_

**..**

"Damn.." I rubbed the back of my head and opened my eyes slowly. "Why do you keep appearing? I don't even know you."

"Yeah. You're right." Itachi leaned back as Sasuke walked in with a glass of water and a pill in a hand. "Sasuke, should we tell her?" Sasuke glared at him and spat.

"It's not for me to tell." Sasuke grumbled and handed me the water and pill. "Take it. It'll stop the pain."

"How'd you find me?" I asked as I swallowed loudly.

"It's not hard to find you, Tenten." Sasuke remarked. "As soon as your blood came clear to our scent, we knew you were in trouble, again." I rolled my eyes at him.

"So who's he?" I asked and pointed to Itachi.

"He's your older brother." Father walked in and scratched his head. "Um. He's yours and Sasuke's older brother."

"…No, no." I laughed. "I don't remember having an older brother."

"Well, you did." Fugaku mumbled. "Didn't you ever think that Sasuke looked a lot like Itachi? Just when he came and saved you at that wedding… didn't you notice that they looked alike?"

"Yeah…" My eyes widened. "Wait. You're…" My nose twitched. Why didn't I notice it before? "… a full breed vampire. A full breed vampire? No. No way. Father! You had sex with another woman?!"

"No, Tenten. Your mother… gave birth to Itachi… way before you and Sasuke."

"How could she? She was human! How could she give birth to a full breed without losing her life?!"

"Not sure." Itachi mumbled. "She just did."

"That's impossible." Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

"Well, apparently it wasn't. Mother was able to birth a full breed, and she died when she gave birth to us, Tenten."

"How do you know so much, Sasuke?" I looked at them angrily. "How come I don't know anything?!"

"Tenten, I-" Fugaku started, but I let my anger get the best of me.

"Why didn't I know about Itachi? Why… Why did you tell Sasuke everything and not me?! He obviously knew about having an older brother. Why didn't I get to know about him?"

"Because you're human. It would be better that you didn't know."

"Oh. Because I'm human?! Because I'm human, so I can't know about my older siblings?!" I screamed. "Way to go and make me feel like I'm part of the family!!"

"Tenten. That's not it. Listen…" Sasuke glared at me.

"No way. Sasuke, I bet you knew why father was gone for so long too!" He backed away, a guilty look on his face. "You do, don't you? Why did you pretend not to? Dad…. Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Tenten…" Fugaku started and sighed. He took her hand. "You know you're very important to me. And your mother wanted me to do whatever it took to make sure you were safe. And to do that… I had to make sure you knew nothing of Itachi Uchiha."

"Why?" I asked. I wasn't going to give in. Why the hell didn't I get to know about him?

"When you were just born, Itachi already picked up your human scent. And him… being 4, almost killed you. He was a full breed, and what he wanted was to drink your blood right there. He always did have trouble being around mom, didn't you, Itachi?"

"Probably more around Tenten because her blood smells so much better." Itachi admitted.

"I didn't know that I had an older brother through out my 15 years that I've been alive?! I didn't even know I had a brother the age of 19!" I screamed loudly. "Okay, okay. So he wanted to drink my blood, so what did that have to do with me?!"

"I didn't want you to feel threatened by the fact that your own brother wanted to drink your blood. That would not only make yourself hate humans, but hate vampires. Understand?" I nodded.

"Yeah. So that answers one question of why I didn't know about Itachi. But, where have you been this whole time?" Fugaku placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Training him."

"Training him?" I looked at Sasuke, as if I didn't believe father. Sasuke nodded and father continued to talk.

"Your mother, Mikoto, agreed that Itachi should be taken far, far away from you. She told me that before she died… when she held you, Tenten in her arms…"

"_F-Fugaku… Please… Take Itachi away from here. Do not.. Let Tenten know about him. Do.. Whatever it takes to make sure she is okay. She is fragile, and can easily break. Don't… let Itachi near her until he can withstand human blood. Please, Fugaku… for me."_

"M-Mom said that?" I was on the verge of crying. This whole time… Father didn't want me to know about anything because mother wanted me to be safe. I understood it now. Father was always gone because he was training Itachi so he could come home… "You didn't want to hide anything from me…"

"Of course not. It was your mother who worried about your safety. And I worried too, but, your mother was always a worried-wart." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Hm." Itachi scratched his head. "Your human blood doesn't tweek me the slightest, sister." He looked at Sasuke who kept his arm over his eyes. "Unlike Sasuke."

"Yeah." Sasuke mumbled. "Sorry I couldn't tell you anything." He mumbled again. "Believe me, I really did want to. But dad said no, and so did Itachi. Now we don't have to worry about anything." He pulled his arm off his eyes and grinned. "We can all be together, right?" I smiled and nodded.

"I think we have some catching up to do too." Itachi smirked. "Like, who was this Neji you clung onto?"

"Eh?!" I blushed brightly. "D-Don't tease me! Sasuke has someone too!" Sasuke's face slowly turned towards Itachi as he sneered at me. "Oops…" I started.

"Great. You're such an idiot." Sasuke growled at me.

"Ooh. Wow. Sasuke's growing up." Sasuke snapped at Itachi.

"Shut up!"

"You two. Calm down." Dad started to yell. I smiled and started laughing.

_So this is what it's like… to have a complete family?_

Little did I know, there was someone sitting right outside the window. He smiled and looked away towards the sky.

_**Hiashi. I'll make sure you never ruin her happiness. I swear on my life that I will do whatever it takes to make sure you never lay your hands on her again.. **_He sneered as he jumped off and flew away.

The windows shook gently as I looked out to see a large, silver feather float down and land on the window sill.

_A silver feather? __Neji?! _My eyes widened as I was about to get up… but…. Somehow my body didn't want to. It wanted to stay here, with my father… and my brothers. It didn't want to miss Neji anymore… it just wanted to love everyone who I had with me at this minute. I shook my head. _Oh Tenten, you're hallucinating. Neji is somewhere… far, far away. He'll come back for me, but… not too soon. Take your time, Neji. I want to stay here with my family…_

He smirked and agreed with her.

_**It'll take a while, my love. But, I promise I will be back. Prepare yourself, Hiashi. The next time you see me, will be your last.**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Oh yeahh. It's getting intense! or... well, kind of. Depends on how you look at it actually. haha.**

**Thank god no one is hiding anything from Tenten anymore.**

**New options:**

**1. Tenten goes back to the school, and she finds out that Naruto and Hinata have gone missing. Also, Itachi becomes her room mate in place of Neji... Tenten doesn't know if she's happy about this or not.**

**2. Tenten goes back to the school, and notices that Naruto and Hinata don't go to school there anymore. Tenten becomes more and more depressed considering that her room is just her, and no one else. Some new kid joins, and dorms with Tenten. He's a human just like her, so Tenten feels a special connection between them. Could she be falling in love with the new boy?! (A/N: This is just to add drama. i know, i know she is devoted to Neji, but... it could happen. Who should the new boy should be. Hm..... Perhaps an Akatsuki?)**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!! I was able to update because i had a snowday today!! :D**

**Anyways, options last time were:**

**1. Tenten goes back to the school, and she finds out that Naruto and Hinata have gone missing. Also, Itachi becomes her room mate in place of Neji... Tenten doesn't know if she's happy about this or not.**

**2. Tenten goes back to the school, and notices that Naruto and Hinata don't go to school there anymore. Tenten becomes more and more depressed considering that her room is just her, and no one else. Some new kid joins, and dorms with Tenten. He's a human just like her, so Tenten feels a special connection between them. Could she be falling in love with the new boy?! **

**Results:  
1. 20- winner  
2. 14**

**Thanks for the many reviews: RUNOS SISTER, narutard, nejitenforever, Chica-anime 4ever, LadyxxStatic, tenten2295, Ikunasu, Kontan Reza, Youkai Koneko, Gaara'sMinion, Kagamin, StOrM iS mY pOwEr, SnowCharms, girly girl 13, , Fuzei, nejixxfanatic, kimiko77, mistress akasha, AnimeLover325, yukimi sama, Nerd4eva, soenxe, nejiten7845, Musical Demon Obsessed Girl88, Michelle, Tenten20, I'LL-BE-THERE--4-U, turtlechick, Uchiha Sakima, aznphoenix95, sakura, RipplingWater, and pigorama.**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

**-**

**-**

_How long has it been since I've seen his beautiful face? How long has it been since I've placed my hand along his chest? Listened to his breathing? Heard his addicting voice? Smelt his intoxicating scent? Ran my fingers through his hair? Kissed his lips?_

_They were all memories. It's been so long, have you forgotten about me? Or… did you just want to avoid me? I promised you I'd wait. But, how much longer do I have to wait to be in your arms again?_

-

-

-

"S-Stop it! Don't go there!" I screamed.

"What's the matter?" Itachi asked me quietly. "Why are you screaming?"

"Tenten?" Sasuke called to me.

"Oh my god. He's coming. He's going to kill her!" I shouted again.

"Calm down, Tenten. It's just-"

"She's going to die!" I dug my face into Sasuke's arms.

"… Are you crying?"

"How can she just do that? Give herself and sacrifice herself her life just for him?" I asked quietly. "Oh my god! Take out your knife. Grab a stick. He's around the corner. No-"

"Tenten. Will you calm down? It's just a movie." Itachi scratched his head.

"Stop putting yourself in the shoes of the character." Sasuke pushed me away gently.

"That's so sad…" I pouted. "I really feel connected to the character there." Sasuke and Itachi both sighed.

"You cry when it's sad, you hide when it's scary, you laugh when it's not funny, I'm not sure you can handle movies." Sasuke mumbled at me as I punched him.

"Just try to make this day last as long as it can.. After all, you two go back to school tomorrow." Itachi patted my head as I pushed it away and stared at him.

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"As long as you're younger than me, you're still a kid."

"I'm not 15 anymore." I mumbled to him.

"And I take it you're still not very comfortable around me. After all these years." Itachi smirked.

"After all these years? It hasn't been that long." I stood and stretched. "Alright. I'm going to bed." I scratched my head and started to walk up the stairs when I heard someone calling after me.

"Tenten. I'll walk you."

"Oh hell no. I'll walk myself." I glared at him.

"I need to talk to you." He whispered to me. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me now." Sasuek shook his head and pulled my arm. "Stop pulling me, Sasuke." He ignored me as he kept pulling my arm. "Are you just going to ignore me?"

"I need to ask you something private." He mumbled. "And I'm sure you don't want Itachi to know." I raised my eyebrow as he pulled me up the stairs. He pulled me into the room and shut the door. I put my hands on my hips.

"Come on, Sasuke. What's going on?" I asked him.

"Tenten. It's been 5 years." Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder. "Why are you still hung up on him?"

"Hung up on him?" I asked quietly. "Hung up on who?" I grabbed a brush and combed my hair.

"You know who I'm talking about, Tenten. That Neji Hyuga."

"Oh and what about Sakura? It's been 5 years." I mumbled back at him and sighed. The wind blew carelessly against my window, the rain pelting hard against the glass.

"But I've actually seen her, Tenten. It's been so long, and he hasn't even contacted you, he could be dea-"

"Don't." I looked away and stared at the window. "He's not dead. Don't say that."

"Tenten. He obviously does not love you. He left you and he didn't even tell you where he went!" Sasuke shouted at me.

"I love him, Sasuke!" I turned to him angrily. "I love him, okay?"

"I bet you don't even remember what he looks like." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pocket. Sasuke didn't like look he did before. He had broader shoulders, more of a muscular chest, and his face was slimmer now. I hadn't changed much though. I thought I still looked the same… I sighed.

"He should be 20 now… along with me and you and everyone else. All vampires and half breeds stop aging at the age of 20. Itachi has stopped aging too. You're not aging anymore, but I still will be." I looked down. "It's only been 5 years. He shouldn't look too different." Sasuke shook his head and turned away from me.

"Fine. I'm just telling you, he ran away. He would've sent you a message or something if he still loved you. He doesn't, Tenten. He's left you and he hasn't been in contact with you."

"Just go to bed, Sasuke." I mumbled and threw my pajamas over myself. "I won't stop loving him."

"…" Sasuke sighed and walked out the door, but before he shut it, he mumbled something quiet to me. "I'll be here for you at night, Tenten." I looked out the window. Lightening and thunder, that's what he meant. I was still scared of them, but, I would be more sad than scared. Lightening storms always reminded me of Neji.

He'd hold me through out the night, and have me fall asleep in his peaceful arms of his, and he'd be whispering and comforting me until dawn broke out. But, Neji wasn't here anymore. Sasuke wouldn't be able to replace him… if that's what he was hinting. Before I knew it, I fell fast asleep, Sasuke's words floating in my head throughout the night.

The next morning, I was awakened with a startled 'Tenten!' I shot out of bead and fell on the ground. I scrambled to my feet and stared at Itachi. He kneeled down next to me and scratched his head.

"I see that it takes a lot to wake you up." I growled at him and whacked him with a pillow. "I'm taking you to school. Hurry up."

"Father would let me sleep in." I moaned as I rubbed the back of my head. There was a loud sigh as he scratched his head.

"He's left again."

"And I'm guessing you won't tell me where."

"I'm not sure myself. He said he had something to get done."

"He didn't tell me that." I mumbled and stretched. "Okay. I'll be down in a minute." He nodded and left the room. I sighed and quickly got changed.

"Did you have to wait a while?" Sasuke scratched his head.

"Only about forever." He grinned and walked out. "I'm kidding. Let's go." I nodded and the 3 of us walked out. In no time, we reached out destination. The school…. This was when I met him. 5 years really go by fast. As soon as we entered, we were welcomed with smiles and open arms.

"Sasuke-kun. You're back!" Sakura jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I missed you…" She mumbled as he grinned.

"Same here." Sakura ran to me and hugged me too.

"Tenten! You've grown so much!!" She'd grown a lot too. She had long pink hair, and her body was more… you know.

It was time for the hugs. Ino mentioned some shopping to do. Ino pretty much looked the same. So did Shikamaru, Kiba, Temari, and Naru- Wait. Where was Naruto… and Hinata? I looked around but, I didn't see them. Sasuke looked at me, he had the same confused face I did.

"Where's Hinata?"

"And Naruto?" We asked. They were silent.

"We don't know." Sakura mumbled.

"What do you mean?" I asked. My eyebrows furrowed as they told me what happened.

"Ever since Hinata's wedding was ruined…" Ino started.

"She's been missing. And then Naruto went missing as well." Temari mumbled to us. Shikamaru nodded and put his hands in his pocket. Kiba chewed on his lip and spoke.

"You probably know why they ran away. Neji hasn't been seen either, Tenten."

"We're sorry." Shikamaru mumbled as Kiba nodded.

"It's okay. I know where he is. It's all good." I smiled at them. They were silent, until Sakura spoke again.

"Who's he?" She asked quietly. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Right. I'm Uchiha Itachi. I'm Sasuke and Tenten's older brother." Their eyes widened in amazement as they all laughed, each one introducing themselves. It would take some adjustment being back at the school without Neji.. Naruto… and Hinata. Finally, I was able to make my way through everyone to get to the room. Walking to the room seemed like forever… the halls kept on going, and going. I wanted to leave a little earlier, but Itachi insisted in following me.

"You could've stayed." I grumbled to him and made it to the room.

"Well, would you want to carry your own things?" He asked. I nodded and stuck my tongue at him.

"I don't need you to carry my things." I opened the door and immediately… Neji's scent filled my nose. Tears filled my eyes as his intoxicating smell filled my mind.

"Ew. What's that smell? It smells like that Hyuga." I snapped back at him.

"It's not disgusting!"

"Right. Well, at least I know where my room is."

"… -Wait. What are you talking about? Your room? This isn't your room. This is Neji and my-" Neji wasn't here though. I looked down and shook my head. "Itachi. Are you staying here?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I have to protect you. That was what father said to me before he left."

"You could be in the room down one…" I didn't want him to be in the room… what if Neji came back? I wouldn't want him to sneak in and get chewed up by my brother. I sighed and nodded. "Okay, okay. You can stay here."

"Great." He mumbled and started to unpack. I nodded and looked around the room. It was just as I left it… just as he left it…

"I'm going to go back out and get the rest of the stuff okay?"

"Mhm." I mumbled and went back to looking around the room. As soon as he left, I threw myself onto the bed and smiled. The room smelled so good. I rolled to my side and felt something sharp run along my face. "What the-" It was a note. My eyes widened as I opened it quickly. It was from Neji…. He knew I'd come back.

_Tenten,_

_It's been a while, hasn't it? I hope you still remember me. I remember you, Tenten. I'm sorry I haven't been keeping contact with you. I knew you'd come back to the school, so I thought it would be the best place to bring this note. It's been a long time hasn't it? I miss you a lot. I know you're probably thinking that I've had a lot of time to myself. But I admit that I am being very selfish. I hope you're still happy. I think about you all the time, Tenten. I see you in my mind a lot._

_I haven't been very honest with you. Tenten, love, I want to let you know, that all these years, I've been trying to protect you. Hiashi is after you. And I need to make sure he doesn't get near you. So, I know I'm being selfish, but I'm worried about your safety as well. I'm doing the best I can to get rid of him. I know I told you that I was spending time with myself, but I'm letting you know now, that I'm hunting Hiashi down so we can live together in peace._

_Yeah, live together. You know what that means, don't you? In case you don't, I'm just… asking you the question that will decide the future for both of us. As you know, I love you very much, and I hope you feel the same towards me too. If I could hold you now, I'd be stroking your face, and holding your hands as I say this. I know… it's not very romantic… in letter form and such. But, think about it, okay? And I will find you… and I will ask you the question in person._

_So here goes, Tenten… Will you marry me?_

_Neji._

Tears fled to my eyes as I held the note close to my chest.

_Neji. You…_ I smiled as I put the letter under my pillow. If this was all a dream, I didn't want to wake up. Before I knew it, Itachi walked back in, suit cases with him. He asked me to marry him. Neji asked me to marry him. I couldn't believe it. He still loved me… And I still loved him. When I woke up, I immediately checked for the letter and it was there. I grinned and jumped up in bed. Itachi stared at me.

"Good morning!!"

"Evening." He corrected me and kept going with his paper work.

"Right. What are you working on?" I asked him.

"Trying to get you and Sasuke into your classes. Any other questions?"

"Hm." I leaned back and shut my eyes.

_Day by day… Minute by minute… Neji's scent started to disappear. I struggled to find it, but all I could smell was Itachi... I hated how the room wasn't smelling like him. I didn't really like Itachi's scent._

"I'm going now." I threw my textbooks on the ground and threw on a jacket. It was a good day, good weather, perfect skies. All I wanted to do was just get out of the room.

"Where?" Itachi asked quietly. He was writing quickly, so I guess he wouldn't have time after all.

"Just a walk."

"Don't you have homework, Tenten?" I didn't want him to come with me. I didn't know why, but I just didn't want him to walk with him. Not wanting him to ask me anything more, I responded quickly.

"Yes. But, I'll do it when I get back. I promise!" I walked to my pillow and pulled out the letter gently.

"See you." Itachi mumbled. With that, I went out. I was going to ask Sasuke and Sakura to go on a walk with me… but they were doing things in their room, and I sure don't want to know anything more than I hear. I walked out into the outside court yard and stretched.

_Oh Neji. When will you come and sweep me away from this place? Do you know anything about Naruto and Hinata? Why'd they suddenly disappear? There's so many things I want to ask you right now. Where are you?_

…**. No POV….**

"You've been chasing me for days. In your condition, I'm surprised you haven't dropped dead yet."

"Well, you've been holding back… You don't want me dead, do you?"

"They don't call you the Hyuga Prodigy for nothing, Neji."

"Flattery will get you no where…"

"Look at you. You're panting, sweating, and you're in pain. How about you just leave? I'll spare your life and you can come back to me when I need you. I still need to find my daughter."

"She's somewhere far away from you."

"Hm. We'll see about that. You can still fly. I'm surprised, Neji. Surprised in how you're still able to stay up here in your condition." Neji growled at him. "Do you know where we are?"

"Hiashi. Don't try and distract me."

"Oh. I'm not distracting anybody." Hiashi smirked. "We're right above the school."

"… And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Your lover is in the school at this minute. I can smell her human blood. Here's a deal, how about I drink her blood, and then you can kill me. How's that?"

"If you lay a hand on her, I'll kill you myself!"

"In your condition?" Neji had cuts and bruises below his eye, scars on his arms and blood seeping through his black shirt.

"Shut up." Hiashi's eyes widened with excitement as he looked down.

"Wow. Everything is like planned. It keeps getting better." He let out a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Neji narrowed his eyes. There was a giant gust of wind as Neji soon knew what he was saying. She was outside, she was right below them…

"Hm. What can you do, Neji?" He shook his head and snarled.

"Leave her out of this!"

"She's the only way through to you, isn't she? I'll make sure you marry my daughter. And if I have to, I'll use the human's stupid life." Neji's face grew a dark shade of red. "Don't worry. It won't be now."

"It won't be ever!" Neji shouted and rammed his fist hard into his stomach. Hiashi disappeared.

"Right behind you. I'll spare you for now. But, you're just asking for your death if you ever try to find me again. I know you'll come to me… but you will come to me not because you wish to kill me, but because you wish to save your lover's life."

"Don't you-" Neji turned around as Hiashi landed a powerful kick in Neji's stomach, sending him flying towards the ground. Neji desperately tried to open his wings, but they wouldn't budge. They were stuck tightly to his body, as he fell from the sky.

_I don't want her to see me yet. I don't want her to see me until I defeat him!!_ Neji embraced himself as he banged hard against the soil.

…**. Tenten's POV…..**

"Wh-What was…" I turned around and fell backwards. Right where I was just a second ago… was a giant hole in the ground. A gigantic hole where I was just standing. I was too scared to scream. The voice just wouldn't let it out. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out… The dust slowly started to clear as I kneeled down in front of the gigantic hole. I could hear groans coming from the bottom of the pit as I shouted loudly. "Um. Are you okay?!"

"…." _Her voice._ He tried to sit up, as I tilted my head as saw the body slowly move.

_Th-They must be injured._ I thought to myself and slowly slid down. "Are you alright?" My nose twitched and immediately I knew, that there was a vampire down there. Not any vampire… it was Neji. It had to be Neji… I finally made it to the bottom and kneeled carefully below the body. It… wasn't Neji. It didn't look like him at all.

There was blood all over his body, and that wasn't like him. Neji would never get beat up like that. I touched his face gently as he turned and looked at me.

"Tenten." He mumbled my name. His voice was different, it was… deeper, and his voice was harsh and cold. It wasn't the voice I was used to…

"Neji? Is that you?" I helped him up carefully as he clutched his stomach.

"Who else would it be?" He mumbled.

"Y-You… have been gone for so long.." Tears caught up in my eyes as he touched my hand.

"I'm sorry." He winced at the pain and shook his head. "D-Did you get my letter?"

"I did."

"I was… just fighting Hiashi just now." Neji licked the blood around his lips. "I think he broke 4 of my ribs." My eyes widened as I shook my head violently.

"You'll be okay! You'll be okay!" He nodded and tried to open his wings.

"I can't get us both out of here. My wings are sore." He let out a quiet moan. I stood there in awe. The boy I loved was alive, and right before me. "Tenten. I know what you're thinking." He panted and cringed.

"Don't talk!" I screamed at him. "Please, don't talk."

"I'm sorry I left you. You're all grown now, aren't you?" He looked at me as he slumped down and laid gently in the dirt and soil. He reached out as I took his hand.

"Yeah. I'm all grown. But… that's besides the point!" I screamed. "Please, just get a hold of yourself. Don't talk anymore…"

"Tenten. You're 20... Aren't you?"

"Mhm." I nodded. _What is he getting at?_ He coughed against as blood spurted from his mouth. "Neji!"

"I haven't.. had blood in a while." He moaned. "My body is already losing everything."

"Take mine!" I shouted at him. Neji shook his head.

"I can't." I wrapped my arms around his neck as I inhaled his blood. "Turn me into a vampire." I whispered. His eyes widened as he pushed me away.

"You can't be-" He covered his mouth.

"I love you! Neji, please understand! I can help you."

"Turning into a vampire won't help me or you." He shut his eyes.

"I thought vampires couldn't die!"

"They can." He mumbled quietly. Neji sighed. "I love you, Tenten. I love you too much to turn you into something like me."

"Neji. I missed you so much, I thought my heart might have failed due to the lack of your love. I need you now. You're dying! I need to help save you." He shouted angrily at me.

"What can a human like you do to save me?!"

"…" I was silent. "Neji. I heal fast, don't I? If you were able to drink my blood… wouldn't you be able to heal too?"

"That's too much of a risk. What if I can't stop myself?"

"You've stopped yourself twice already!"

"I don't want to chance it again." Neji looked away from me. I leaned forward and captured his lips.

"You can do it. I don't want you to die!!" I screamed at him.

"I'd rather die than take your life away from you."

"You asked if I was 20. And I am! I am 20, Neji! This is the year in which vampires stop aging! You stop aging, Sasuke stops aging, everyone stops aging! Except for me." I looked down. "Neji. This can't have been a coincidence. Both of us seeing each other again at the age vampires stop aging? You dying, and me being able to heal you? And me… turning into a vampire."

"I won't do it."

"I… I don't want you to die, Neji!" I held his face in my hands. "You can do this. I'm not afraid."

"I never asked if you were."

"Why are you being so stubborn?!" I screamed at him. Neji shook his head.

"I've failed, Tenten. I've been trying to stop Hiashi from hurting you. That's why I left. That is why I left you in the first place, to ensure your safety so we can be together." He looked me in the eyes and claimed my lips. "You read my letter, didn't you?"

"How can you ask me to marry you if you're going to die?!"

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he gasped for air, coughing loudly.

"Do it, Neji. Save your life now." I unzipped my jacket and threw it aside. I rested my chin on his shoulder and clutched his shoulders. The blood coming from his neck was strong…

"I…"

"I'm not afraid, Neji. I trust you." I could feel tears on my shoulder, but, he tangled his fingers in my hair to keep me from turning around.

_**I don't want you to see my face now.**_ His words trailed into my mind as I shut my eyes. _**Do you really want this?**_

_You're asking me if I want to stand here and watch you die._

_**No. I'm asking you if you really want to become… a vampire. There's no undoing it.**_

_This is like asking me whether I want you to die._

_**What's your answer?**_

_I want you to live, Neji. I don't want you to die. I want to live with you forever._

_**I don't know if it will work.**_

_It will. It will work._

_**I don't know if I can stop…**_

_You can. You can stop. I know you can._

_**I'll make it up to you.**_

_Your life is on the line. I want to do all I can to save you._

_**I'm sorry it has to be this way. Sorry that I'm so weak.**_

_Do it._

Before I knew it, there was a pain searing through my body. I felt the teeth sink into my skin. I wanted to scream out in pain… but I didn't want Neji to stop. I knew it was saving him, because I could feel his body warming up against my skin. The poison surged through my veins as I heard the beating of my heart slowing down. My eyes began to shut, as the pain subsided.

The next time I opened my eyes, I would be seeing things very differently. I would be seeing them from the eyes of a _**vampire**_**…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Bet you didn't see that coming!!**

**Options for next chapter: BRING ON THE DRAMA.**

**1. Itachi is the first to find out about Tenten being a vampire, and he immediatly tries to kill Neji for what he's done. He thinks that Tenten was turned into a vampire because of Neji's selfish needs to stay alive.**

**2. Sasuke finds out about Tenten becoming a vampire, and he accepts her after Sakura convinces him. Sasuke does not put up a fight and somewhat learns to trust Neji.**

**3. Fugaku immediatly finds out, and disapproves with what Neji has done to her. He hates how his human daughter has become a vampire.**

**Pretty similar, just with different characters. We get to see how each member of her family reacts to the situation.**

**Please review. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. i was sick for while, but i'm all good now.**

**Anyways, the results were:**

**1. 25.  
2. 28.  
3. 13.**

**So the chapter will be number 2 with Sasuke's reaction to Tenten being a vampire.**

**This was the most reviews ever!! Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed!**

**Thank you: pigorama, turtlechick, sakura, Tamichan123, NinjaVampirate, Uchiha Sakima, I'LL-BE-THERE-4-U, Unices, Yukimi sama, kimiko77, yugioash, Michelle, tenten2295, Musical Demon Obsessed Girl88, AnimeLover325, Nejihyuugalover, sleepy, Kontan Reza, xenia-chan, Nejiten7845, HikaruAndJrock, mistress akasha, Tenten20, MewTangerine, , fuzei, Nerd4eva, SnowCharms, Chica-anime 4ever, StOrM iS mY pOwEr, Youkai Koneko, LadyxxStatic, tennie-chan09, Miamay Tsukia-Kage no Miamay, girly girl 13, aznphoenix95, Gaara'sMinion, nejixxfanatic, nejixtenten, .x, HamakoKaiba, RipplingWater, RUNOS SISTER, oOoAleXandRiAoOo, timcampy101, Ichiko and Saora, kawaii cookie-chan, XoTentenXgurlXo101, the fox princess, and skydragon.**

**Oh, and happy belated birthday to Kontan Reza! Sorry i couldn't update on your birthday... i was pretty busy on that day. :)**

**Enjoy**

**---**

**---**

_---_

_The world seemed so dark._

"Damn." I sat up groggily and looked up at the ceiling. "Where the hell am I?"

"My house ." I turned to saw him walk in.

"Neji?" I put my hand to my head. "My head kills… It really hurts."

"Hm." He nodded. "It should be expected." He put a glass of water on the table and sat on the bed next to me.

"You're okay, now?" He looked at me and nodded. "That's good."

"It's all because of you too.. You saved me." Neji took my hands in his.

"Right." I scratched the back of my head and grinned. "Thank god that worked. I was afraid I was going to lose you." Neji turned to me and crawled on top of me. "Neji?"

"Don't you know what you are now, Tenten?"

"Yeah. A vampire."

"That doesn't bother you?" Neji kissed my neck.

"No. Of course it doesn't. Because you were the one who made me a vampire." I smiled. "Neji, I-" His scent suddenly reached my nose. Right there, I felt the urge to bite him. I threw my head forward and snapped my teeth at him.

"Tenten." Neji held me back. "I know you're hungry…" He pushed me back onto the bed. "Calm down, Tenten."

"It.. Burns." I grabbed my throat. "I need… I need.." I panted as my body arched off the bed.

"Blood." Neji mumbled and let go of my arms. Immediately I threw and latched myself to him. My teeth sinking deep into his arm.

It was warm, and cold at the same time. Warm when the blood went down my throat, but cold when it settled. My eyes suddenly widened as I pulled away quickly. I saw the blood dripping down his arm onto the white sheets, his eyes… it was his eyes that bothered me the most. They weren't eyes filled with pain, or sadness… His eyes were showing no emotions whatsoever.

"What.. Have I done…" Tears sprang to my eyes as I touched my teeth. They were sharp, and covered with blood. "I just.. I just bit you." Neji nodded. "Why didn't you stop me?!" I covered my face. He took my hands away gently.

"I'm alive because of you, Tenten. I'll do anything for you." I brought his arm gently to my mouth and licked away the remaining blood, sucking my teeth gently. I carefully wiped my mouth as I looked for my teeth marks in his arm. "They're not here." He mumbled.

"You were always able to heal very well. And because I drank your blood, I can too."

"I'm sorry." I cried as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't. You gave away your humanity to save me. You shouldn't be sorry for anything." He shut his eyes and rested his head on my shoulder. "I don't know what to do now."

"What do you mean?" I asked him quietly. Neji kissed my neck as he mumbled quietly.

"Hiashi's after you. And now you're a vampire. What would your family say?"

"I… don't know." I whispered back to him. "You almost killed Hiashi, right?"

"Not even close." Neji opened his eyes. "You were at the school. You noticed that Hinata and Naruto weren't there."

"Y-Yeah! Where'd they go?"

"Ran away." Neji rested his chin on his hand.

"Was it because Hiashi was after them too?" Neji nodded and scratched his head.

"I… have to tell you something." He muttered quietly. "I'm just…" Neji stood from the bed and he turned his back to me. "I know it was wrong of me to turn you into a vampire. I feel extremely guilty about that. But, I'm also kind of happy that you're a vampire now." He mumbled. "For many, many reasons."

"I-"

"Let me finish first." Neji interrupted me. I listened carefully, tearing once in a while. "I want to let you know that I love you more than anything, more than anyone. And I want to protect you with my life. You already protected me with your life. I'll put my life on the line just to protect you, and don't argue with me."

"Okay." I grinned at him, my teeth glimmering.

"I want you to marry me, Tenten." Neji turned towards me and scratched his head, his face a little red.

"Neji."

"You don't have to answer now, but think about it. It's okay if you don't want to."

"Stupid. What do you mean think about it? I know the answer right now." Neji looked up at me.

"You…"

"Of course I'll marry you, Neji. I wouldn't ever marry anyone else." I threw my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest. "After all, I love you the most."

"I'm glad to hear that." Neji smirked. "Mrs. Tenten Hyuga."

"I like that." I grinned at him. "Can we just run away?" I pulled away and sat on the bed.

"Why?" He asked quietly as he sat down next to me.

"I just have a feeling… that I won't be accepted." I pushed my finger against my sharp teeth, just to feel how sharp they were. I pressed my fingers against my forehead. "It really hurts. My head is spinning like crazy."

"Rest." Neji stood and kissed my forehead. "Just rest."

"I'm not tired. I think it was the blood. My body is just not adjusting to it yet." I covered my eyes with my arm.

"It'll take some time." Neji mumbled before he left the room. I laid down, my arm still over my eyes.

"Neji." I called him. He didn't respond, but I knew he was outside the door. "I want to go back to school." I didn't hear anything so I assumed he was waiting for me to continue. "I need to have my brother see me."

"Which one?" His voice came in from outside. It was quiet, but hearable.

"Sasuke."

"Why him?" He opened the door slowly and leaned against the wall.

"I know he'll accept me." I looked down.

"You don't know that." Neji snapped at me. "He could kill you for all you know."

"He wouldn't. He wouldn't kill me, Neji." I looked at him. Neji clenched his fists.

"I turned you into a vampire not only to save my own life, but to turn you into the something you wanted to be. Don't throw your life away!"

"Neji. It's not your choice. I'm going to see him. You don't have to come."

"You're not giving me much of a choice."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Who will protect you if I didn't go?" I smiled at him.

"So you'll come?" He spat.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Okay." I stood and stared at him. "Can you show me to your bathroom?" Neji nodded and pointed. I finished washing up and walked out with a scarf on.

"What are you doing?"

"The marks on my neck aren't going away." He immediately stood and walked over to me.

"Wh-What do you mean?" I shut my eyes tightly.

"Your bite marks aren't healing."

"Come here." I shook my head.

"No. It's fine. It doesn't hurt."

"Tenten, come here." I shook my head quicker this time.

"No, Neji. No." He grabbed my shoulders and shoved me roughly onto the bed.

"Let me see it, Tenten." I bit my lip as he pulled the scarf away. There planted on my neck were the two red bumps were shown. They weren't going away. I looked at Neji. His eyes were filled with anger as he looked away. I touched my neck and felt the bumps sticking out. I gasped a little in pain as my finger ran over them gently. Neji grabbed my wrist.

"Don't touch them."

"It hurts…" I moaned as he clenched a fist. He leaned forward and pressed his lips tightly to my neck. "N-Neji?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I never meant to scar you." He shut his eyes tightly and pulled away from me. "Do you hate me for doing this to your body?" I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's fine." I leaned in to kiss him but he looked away. "Neji?"

"I can't.. I can't, Tenten. I can't kiss you. After what I've done to you, I can not-"

"Stop being stupid." I glared at him. "I wanted you to do it, because I wanted to save your life. Don't deny me your love, Neji…" Neji leaned forward and kissed me.

"Sorry." He whispered against my lips. I smiled and stroked his arm.

"You're crushing me." I suddenly found his eyes gazing upon me. "Am I ugly now, Neji? Am I ugly because I'm a vampire?" I touched my face as he kissed my hand and pulled me to a sitting position.

"Of course not. You were never ugly to start off with, Tenten. I would say you're even more beautiful than you were as a human if that's possible…" He murmured quietly and kissed me softly. "Let's go."

"Go?"

"To see Sasuke."

"Hm." I mumbled as he leaned to kiss me again. I pulled away and grinned at him. "Come on…" I shoved him slightly as I stood and walked to the door.

"You… might want to put on some real clothes first." Neji sat on the bed and crossed his legs. I looked at myself and rolled my eyes. I was wearing his t-shirt again.

"You change me every time I see you." I put my hands on my hip and sighed. He walked up close to me and put his hand on the wall next to my face.. "Neji?" He took his hand and gently tilted my chin upwards. He leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against mine. He finally pulled away, panting and sweating. "Neji..?" He growled at me.

"Kiss me." He grabbed my face and pulled me towards him. I froze and soon started to kiss back. "I love you."

"Why are you doing this now?" I asked him quietly as he kissed my neck.

"Do you love me too?"

"Of course." I kissed his forehead.

"I never want to lose you. I'm just afraid if we leave the house now, Hiashi will find you. I don't want him to find you, and I don't want you to get hurt by your brothers because you're a-"

"That's what you're worrying about?" I grinned and hugged him tightly. "You will never lose me." Neji shut his eyes and pulled me to the window.

"Ready?" What a suddenly change of emotions. He was eager to leave.

"Don't you have stairs?" I asked him.

"Yeah. But, since you're a vampire now, I'd say you might want to learn how to use your wings." I shook my head quickly and gulped loudly.

"Hell no!" I screamed.

"I won't let you get hurt." He mumbled. "I promise you won't get hurt." He held my hand.

"How do I do it though? I don't even know how to let out my wings…" He smirked.

"Simple, Tenten. Simply hollow your chest, and by doing so, your shoulders should come forward. From there, arch your back, and you should be able to let out your wings."

"You make it seem so simple." I mumbled. "I bet you don't even need to do that sequence. Do you?"

"No. Oh, and Tenten?" I turned to him as he put his palm to my mouth. I swallowed as I grabbed my throat.

"What was that?!"

"A pill. It'll stop your hunger for blood for a bit. But I promise we can stop by that cafeteria and get you're a little something." He mumbled. "Now try to open your wings."

"Does it hurt?" I started to bring my shoulders forward.

"It might. Just shut your eyes and try to bring it out from within you, okay?" He held my hands. I saw his beautiful silver wings roll out from his back. But, it wasn't all beautiful. There was a split at the bottom corner. "Hiashi tried to rip my wings off." Neji grumbled and squeezed my hands. "You can do it."

"I…" I started to arch my back and I felt it. There were prickly feelings coming from my lower shoulder blade and I bit my lip. It felt like knives stabbing through my skin, going deeper each time. "I thought… you said it wouldn't hurt, damn… it…" I grabbed his shirt as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I placed my forehead on his chest as well as I cringed from the pain.

"Almost there." He whispered softly to me. "I already see your wings. They're a dark blue with black high lights."

"Damn." I muttered and panted. "That hurt, You're a liar." I reached back and felt the smooth wings on my back.

"Is this mine?" He chuckled and nodded.

"Of course. Let's go." He stood on the window and held out his hand to me. Hesitantly, I took it as I was pulled out of the window quickly. I shut my eyes quickly and arms were immediately around my waist.

"Don't shut your eyes. Don't be scared, Tenten." Neji held me close. "You'll get used to it, love."

"We have forever, right?" I wrapped my arms around his neck as he threw me over his shoulders onto his back.

"Absolutely." We landed on Sasuke's window sill. There was just the loud yelling and glass breaking in the room.

"You bastard! How could you lose her?!"

"Shut up. She said that she went out to take a walk. How did I know she'd get kidnapped or something?"

"Why aren't you worried?"

"I am."

"Then do something, god damn it! She could be anywhere! You're her room mate, you should've been there! The only reason you're in the room with her was to make sure she wasn't going to be in any danger!"

"Calm-"

"No, I won't, Itachi! It was your responsibility."

"I said shut up already! I'll go find her, alright?! Just shut up." The door slammed shut.

"Shit."

The windows rattled as Sasuke turned around.

"Show yourself before I rip off your limbs!"

"It's me, brother, it's me…." I jumped off Neji's back and motioned him to stay hidden.

"T-Tenten…" He ran over and wrapped his arms around me. "Where have you been?"

"I've been around. Sorry I've been missing." I looked at him as he pulled away immediately. His nostrils flared as he backed away slowly. "Sasuke-"

"Who are you… What have you done with Tenten?" Sasuke opened a drawer.

"No, Sasuke! It's me, Tenten!"

"Tenten?! That can't be. You… smell like a…" I looked away and nodded.

"I'm… a vampire." He was totally speechless, his whole body dropping to the ground as he fell on his elbows. "I'm sorry. I was just turned into a vampire, and you're the first to know, besides Neji."

"The… Hyuga…"

"Yes. Neji turned me into a vampire."

"That son of a-"

"Sasuke. I wanted to become a vampire. Okay?" I bent down and held his hands. "I'm sorry if I betrayed you, and disappointed you. I wanted to listen to you so badly, brother." I placed his hands on my cheek. "I am still Tenten, I'm still your sister, Sasuke." I smiled at him. He leaned forwards and took his other hand and touched my teeth.

"Oh shit. It's real." I growled at him.

"Of course it is!" Shouting louder than normal. "I'm not lying. I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I know I promised to stay human, but I had to. For Neji…"

"… You remember what you told me… a long time ago?" He pulled away and brought a knife out and held it in front of me. "Remember this, Tenten?"

_Th-The knife…_

_**What knife?!**_ Neji's voice boomed into my head. I ignored it though. Back then… I told Sasuke, when we were first going to the school, that I would never become a vampire. If I did…

"I'd kill you with my own hands." He took a step towards me. "Tenten."

"You're going to kill me?" He blinked back a tear and held the knife up. "Sasuke."

_**What's going on, Tenten?!**_

_Nothing. Nothing, Neji…. Nothing._

_**Don't give me that bull-**_

_Neji. Stop. I have to take care of this myself._

_**If you don't come out alive, I will tear your brother and everyone in this school apart!**_

_Mhm._

"Sasuke-kun, so I thought we'd just-" Her eyes widened as she dropped the grocery. "T-Ten-" She froze as her nose twitched. "Oh… Oh my god. No, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed as she grabbed his hand.

"Sakura." I whispered quietly.

"Don't, Sasuke-kun. That's Tenten! She's back!"

"She's a vampire, Sakura! She's a filthy full breed vampire, and it was all that Hyuga's doings!" Sakura held his arm back.

"Don't! She's still your sister, Sasuke-kun! No matter how you look at it, she's back. She didn't get killed."

"She should've! I'd rather see her dead than see her as she is now." Sasuke snapped at Sakura.

"Tenten. You're happy to see Sasuke-kun aren't you?!"

"… Sakura. I am. Sasuke, I couldn't be more happier to see you… I knew I could trust you, so I came to you first." I looked at my hands. "I'm a vampire, Sakura. I didn't mean to-"

"It doesn't matter what you are, Tenten. I'll still love you, cause…" She smiled at me. "You're my best friend!" Tears sprung to my eyes. It stung so badly… salty water flowing down my face. "Sasuke-kun. You still love Tenten, don't you? You still… want her to be your sister. You're angry.. Aren't you?"

"I…" Sasuke slowly dropped his arm with the knife.

"You didn't like how you couldn't protect her from becoming what she is. You're angry that she disobeyed you. But… in the end, she still came back to apologize. You love her, Sasuke-kun. You can't possibly kill her."

"Sakura." I started to cry loudly as Sasuke looked away.

"She's still the same girl you know." Sakura whispered to him. "Tenten is still your sister." Sasuke immediately threw the knife into the wall and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He cried as I felt tears along my neck. His fingers traced the scars slowly.

"Sasuke-"

"I'm so sorry, Tenten. I was just so worried about your safety-"

"It's okay. I know it's very shocking…" Sasuke pulled away and nodded.

"Sakura. Thank you." He walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I love you." He hugged her tightly and she smiled. Neji jumped in quickly and grabbed my shoulders.

"Tenten. Why didn't you tell me anything?!"

"Sorry." I kissed him gently as he took my hand. "Sasuke. I… have to tell you something else too."

"We're… engaged." I mumbled and bit my lip. Sasuke's face turned hard but he managed let out a small grin.

"That's cool." Sasuke let go of Sakura and held out his hand to Neji. "Keep her safe, Hyuga."

"Of course." Neji shook hands with Sasuke. "I will never let anything happen to her."

"Good. Cause I might beat you up if she gets hurt."

"Don't worry. It's all good."

"**It is not all good. In fact, it is not good at all.. Do you know what you've done?"**

_Itachi…_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Okay. :)**

**So, i got some reviews in which people wanted to hear both Itachi's, Sasuke's and Fugaku's reactions.**

**The next chapter will be Itachi's and hopefully some of Fugaku's. No options this time, guys. Sorry!!**

**Anyways, review and thanks for reading!**

**Should there be more romance or drama next chapter? xD**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello. Sorry for the late update. i didn't realize that i would update this late. Sorry! Anyways, here's the next chapter:**

**And thanks for the reviews!! No options last time... but there will be for next chapter. :D**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"I-Itachi…" I mumbled his name as I grabbed Neji's chest. He wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"I will not let anything happen to you." Neji whispered into my ear. I nodded as Itachi looked angrily at Sasuke.

"Look at what she's become… We together must stop Neji now." Sasuke held onto Sakura and shook his head.

"I can't. I can not hurt her." Sasuke mumbled as Sakura avoided Itachi's glance.

"Is it because of her? The weak half-breed in your arms? That you can not show your true, and violent self?" Itachi asked. Sasuke growled and shook his head.

"No. It is because Tenten is my sister and I can not afford to attack her…" Itachi snarled.

"She has become a vampire, Sasuke. You know we both swore to never let that happen."

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I'm sorry. If you do not do as I say, then I no longer can I have you as my brother. You are my enemy, along with you, Tenten." I shook my head.

"Brother, were you not the one to help me to get Neji off the marriage-"

"Yes. I did, but I did not save both you and him so he could turn you into a vampire." He growled at Sasuke, then at Neji. Itachi pointed at Sakura with a shaking finger. "Girl, you better run. Or I'll kill you too."

"No you won't." Sasuke clenched a fist. "Don't you dare touch her. I'll rip your throat out."

"Let me see you try, brother." Itachi appeared in front of Sasuke and grabbed his throat, throwing him hard out the window. My eyes widened as Sakura screamed.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke!!" I shouted and tried to run to the window. Neji grabbed my wrists tightly as i winced in pain.

"Don't move!" Neji shouted, but Sakura ran. She sprinted to the window and looked out to see Sasuke lying on the ground far below.

"Sasuke-!" Itachi grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back into the room.

"I know you're not dead. You told me you'd rip my throat out if I touched her. What are you going to do now, Sasuke?!" Itachi shouted to him.

"Stop it!" I screamed and pulled away from Neji. "Itachi, stop it!" I threw my hand to punch him but he grabbed it. He let Sakura go immediately.

"Tenten!" She screamed and tried to punch him as well, but he grabbed her wrist too.

"Pathetic. Go join your lover." He threw Sakura out the window. Neji immediately opened his wings and tried to save her, but Itachi stepped hard on it, jerking Neji to the ground. Itachi threw me over his shoulders as I hit him hard.

"Let go! Stop this!"

"I will not let you stay a vampire. There is a way to revert you back to being your human self, and I will do what I can to change you back. I will not tolerate this. You have to go." Itachi pressed his foot hard against Neji's chest as he gasped loudly.

"Neji!" I screamed. I struggled as much as I could, but I had no chance against his strength. "Leave him alone!"

"You will die, Neji Hyuga. You will die for turning my human sister into this. Never again will you see her face, say her name… Because when I'm through with you, you'd wish that you'd have never met her."

"That's impossible…" Neji groaned as Itachi pressed his foot harder. Neji choked as blood spurt from his mouth.

"What was that?"

"You… can't make me regret meeting her…" Neji shut his eyes as his eyebrows furrowed. "I-"

"Stop it, Neji!" I screamed at him. "Don't say it!"

"I love her." There was a sudden gust of wind as glass shards jabbed deep in Itachi's arms. He let me go and brought his arms defensively to cover himself. Itachi was thrown against the wall as I threw myself next to Neji.

"Are you alright?! Neji!" I screamed and held him up. I quickly grabbed my sleeve and dabbed it against his jaw.

"Damn it." He slowly stood and shook his head. "I shouldn't have brought you here."

"Neji…" I mumbled as he pulled me close.

"Did he hurt you?" I shook my head.

"He- Sasuke!" I screamed and ran to the window. He wasn't there… nor was Sakura.

"We're… right here…" Sasuke mumbled as she turned around. On the bed was Sakura. "He'll pay." I ran to him and touched his face gently… there were cuts along his eye…

"You're bleeding."

"That's not the only place.." He gently lifted off his shirt and turned to me. Along his back were sharp cuts.

"Wh-What happened?!"

"There are rocks down there." Sasuke threw his shirt back on. "When I collided with the ground, I had some rocks jab into my back." I covered my mouth and shut my eyes.

"Sasuke…"

"How's Sakura?" Neji asked quietly.

"She's hanging on." Sasuke turned towards Itachi, but… he was gone.

"Neji!" I screamed his name as he spun around. Itachi slammed his fist into his stomach as he was sent flying against the wall. "No!" Sasuke pushed me back and let out his wings. He flew towards Itachi and rammed him out the window. "Neji!" I ran to him quickly. "Neji…. Neji…."

"…" There was no response. I kissed him gently and waited for his response. But once again… he said nothing. I started to panic and placed my ear next to his chest. It was beating slowly… that meant-

"Neji! Get a hold of yourself!" I screamed. Tears streamed from my eyes. _Why isn't he healing? Why isn't he healing?_

"Neji! Open your eyes!" I picked up his arm gently and pulled him to Sasuke's bed. Sakura laid silently in her bed as I bit my lip.

_They're… all hurt because of me._

"Look out!" I heard Sasuke shout loudly.. I turned around quickly and caught a glimpse of Itachi's hand before it chopped hard against my neck. Then it went black from there…

**-No POV-**

Itachi threw her over his shoulder.

"Stop, Itachi!" Sasuke shouted, landing on his knees, panting.

"Don't, Sasuke. You hate what she's become. Don't lie to me. I'm going to change her back." Sasuke looked away.

"How…" Sasuke looked at the girl in Itachi's arms.

"I'll just have to get the venom out."

"But it's flowing throughout her body, Itachi! In order to do that, you have to suck out almost all her blood!" Sasuke shouted angrily at him.

"You're stupid. I'm not going to suck her blood. Nor am I going to bother telling you what I'm about to do. Get out of the way, and stay out of the way." Itachi carried Tenten over Sasuke's body. He positioned himself at the window and was about to jump out when his arm was grabbed.

"You are not going anywhere with her." Neji snarled. Itachi's brows furrowed as he stared intensely at the veins bulging out next to Neji's eyes.

"Hyuga…" Sasuke mumbled as he tried to stand.

"Give her back." Neji snapped.

"And if I-"

"There's not if I don't!" Neji shouted. "Give her back now!" Neji kicked his leg as it knocked Tenten out of Itachi's arms. She rolled to the floor, falling out the window. But, just before she did, "Sasuke!" He turned to Neji and pulled himself together. Sasuke pushed off the ground and flew out the window.

"Is it smart to send Sasuke out? You could die without his help." Neji smirked.

"I won't lose to you. There's still someone out there I have to destroy…" Itachi laughed and pushed Neji aside.

"Would that someone be Hiashi….?" Neji froze as Itachi threw him against the wall.

"Shi-" Neji grabbed Itachi's hands as they clasped around his neck. "H-How do you know about him…?!"

"It's none of your business." He threw Neji on the floor. "You're not as good of a fighter as I thought you were."

"Shut up." Neji growled. "Why do you hate what Tenten has become so much?" Neji drew in deep breaths and cringed. His brows furrowed as Itachi walked over and grabbed Neji by his hair.

"I hate you the most. You used her for your own sake. She has powers to heal, and you used it to your advantage."

"You're-"

"Don't talk to me…" Itachi dragged Neji to the wall and pulled out the knife. "You'll be dead soon anyways. You can forget about seeing my sister ever again."

_What's taking you so long, Sasuke?!_ Neji quickly thought and looked at the window. _Tenten._

"Good bye." Itachi walked over to the bed and brought the knife down. Neji opened his eyes and gasped loudly.

"What… did you do?" Neji felt the knife graze his face as Itachi placed it in his hands.

"Sasuke will be sure to kill you." Itachi smirked. "And you better stay out of my sister's life." Itachi jumped out the window quickly as Neji fell to his knees.

"… No." Neji threw the knife down. "Sh-Shit." Neji closed his eyes and froze in place. He stared at his bloody hands.

-

"Wait up, damn it!" Sasuke shook Tenten roughly as she opened her eyes.

"Wha- Neji!" Tenten screamed as she looked around.

"He's okay. He's fighting Itachi. It took me a while to wake you up. I didn't want to bring you back up there so that Itachi would capture you."

"Right. Can you carry me up?" She asked him. Sasuke nodded and picked her up just to have her stolen from his arms. Tenten screamed loudly.

"What the-" Sasuke glared at Itachi who had Tenten in his arms.

"Hm. Better luck next time, brother. But she's coming with me." Itachi picked up his wings and flew off.

"No, stop, Itachi!" Tenten shouted his name as Itachi flew straight into the sky.

"Sasuke. You better get back to the room. I'm afraid… Neji has done something to your loved one." Sasuke's eyes widened. "What will you do? Save Sakura, or save Tenten?" Sasuke clenched his fists and looked away.

"You'll be okay!" Sasuke shouted to her. Her eyes filled with tears.

"S-Sasuke. No, Sasuke!" Tenten screamed as Sasuke flew towards the room.

"Why go back now, sister? Your brother has chosen his lover over you. And.. Neji himself is a murderer. There is no reason for you to associate yourself with them." Tenten shook her head violently.

"Neji's not a murderer!"

"Yes he is." Itachi grinned. "He is a murderer."

_Neji…. You're not a murderer._ She closed her eyes and clenched a fist. _Sasuke. How could you choose her over me?_

"Sorry, but you're going to have to sleep a while longer."

"What are you-" Her eyes slowly shut, and her head hung loose.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

-

"Sakura!" Sasuke flew to the room as blood filled his nose. He looked to see Sakura lying on the bed, blood covering her body, and Neji… He had blood along his face and all over his hands. "What… What the hell have you done?!" Sasuke shouted loudly and picked up Sakura's body.

"I didn't do anything. Where's Tenten?" Neji asked, a shadow covering his eyes.

"You're covered with blood! What do you mean you didn't do anything?!" Sasuke pressed his ears against her chest and laid her down. "You almost killed her!" Sasuke grabbed Neji's collar and pushed him against the wall. "What the hell are you planning?! You… tried to kill Sakura! I'll…. I'll kill you for what you've done!"

"I didn't do it."

"Shut up, Hyuga!" He looked away and shut his eyes tight. "You…"

"Get a hold of yourself! Itachi did it!" Sasuke punched Neji in the stomach.

"You expect me to believe shit like that?! As if! Itachi would not do that!"

"Did you see what he did to Tenten?" Neji wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Do you see what he did to you.. To Sakura? And you think I did it?!" Neji shouted loudly. "Now tell me where Tenten is!"

"… You…"

"Oh… Oh my god!" Sakura screamed as she grabbed her stomach. "Oh my god!" She screamed against and gasped in pain. Sasuke ran over and held her in his arms.

"You'll be okay. I promise." Sakura had tears streaming from her eyes. Sasuke made his way to the door and froze. "Sakura. You never would have gotten hurt if it wasn't for Ten-"

"Don't. Don't you dare say it!" Neji snarled from inside the room. "Tenten… It's not her fault." Neji looked at his hands. "It's mine. Itachi never would have done this if I didn't turn her into a vampire."

"You're right." Sasuke growled. "It is your fault."

"No. Itachi still would have done this…. Not because I turned her into a vampire. This day… would have come anyways because we met. If we did not meet… this never would have had to happen."

"Because you met her this is happening. Because you mean something to her. And because she means something to you, that everyone around us is getting hurt." Sasuke turned to Neji. "I couldn't save her. She… was taken by Itachi." Neji's face turned a shade of red as he bared his teeth.

"You what?"

"I… thought she'd be alright. She was taken by him. I'm not sure where… but as soon as I heard that Sakura was… hurt because of you, I immediately came."

"You… chose her over your own sister?!" Neji looked away. "You idiot…" He turned to the window.

"You're in no condition to go save her."

"So you expect me to just sit here?" Neji laughed. "You do what you have to do. You go and save Sakura. But, I'm going to go and save Tenten."

"Hyuga… you will die. Your injuries are severe, and your power is nothing compared to Itachi's."

"Yeah. I know." Neji scoffed. "But, I know I have to do this. Even if I die… I need to make sure Tenten's life is not endangered anymore."

"…."

"Forget you, Sasuke. I'm taking things into my own hands now. You came to save Sakura because you didn't trust in me. And what? Itachi was the one who injured her. Get her to the freaking infirmary. Choosing her over your own sister. I don't want to speak to you." Neji stood on the window rail.

"How will you find them?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Do what you're best at. Stand behind the leader and just watch."

"If Tenten was dying, and Hinata was captured, what would you do?!" Neji smirked.

"I'd have to do what I could to save them both." Neji looked at his hands. "I'd go after Hinata. As long as Naruto is with Tenten, I know he won't let her die. Naruto will not let Tenten die."

"How would you know if Naruto would be able to save-"

"It's called trust. That's something me and you don't have. You don't trust me, and because you don't trust me, you automatically thought it was me who tried to kill Sakura… and because you didn't trust me… you let Tenten get captured." Neji narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Trust." Neji jumped out the window and landed on the hard ground.

_**Tenten. Can you hear me? I'm coming to save you. Don't die on me.**_

-

-

Neji looked carefully, his veins popping from the side of his eyes. _Shit… I don't even know if I can use this._ Neji looked around. Black and white visions coming into his mind. He searched and searched until he spotted them in a building. Neji growled and shot up into the sky. _I'm coming, Tenten._

-

- **Tenten's POV -**

"Tenten." Itachi's voice suddenly woke me up from my sleep. My head was spinning as I shut my eyes again. "Tenten. Get up now."

"… Why are you doing this?" I mumbled groggily and tossed in the bed.

"I said get up."

"Shut up, ass hole." I muttered and opened my eyes. "You're such a bastard. No wonder father took you away from home, damn it. I don't even know why you came back." I sat up and looked around. "Where the hell did you take me?"

"I'm just an ass hole. I don't know anything." He stood as I kicked him hard in the back.

"I said where the hell did you take me?!" I stepped hard on his back and felt him struggling below my feet.

"You're… stronger than I thought."

"Damn right I am."

"That's only because you're a vampire. But, that will soon change."

"Wh-What do you mean?!" I felt a strong grip on my arm as I turned sharply to come face to face with- "H-Hiashi?!" I screamed as he smirked.

"Hi, Tenten-chan. It's nice to see you… again."

"I-Itachi. What is the meaning of this?!" I shouted at my brother as he slowly stood. He glared hard at Hiashi.

"Keep your end of the deal, Hiashi. I brought my sister to you, now change her back."

"No worries. I'll change her back for good."

"You made a pact with Hiashi?! How could you, brother?! He's-"

"He promised me that he'd change you back to being a human."

"You already knew I was a vampire?" My eyes widened as Itachi nodded.

"Don't take me for a fool. My nose is thousands times better than yours." Itachi looked at Hiashi. "Take her." I shook my head quickly as Hiashi nodded.

"No! He's lying, Itachi! He's lying to you! He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me!" I screamed as Hiashi pulled me out of the room. "Are you really that desperate for me to turn back?!" I screamed as the door slammed shut on me.

"Wh-What are you going to do to me?" I asked Hiashi as he tied my hands behind my back.

"I'm going to change you into a human again." I glared at him.

"No. No you're not. You're…"

"What?" He smirked and raked his nail down my face. But, that could never be more painful than what I had just found out…

"You're going to use me to get to... Neji…"

"Smart girl."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Okay. New options.**

**1. Neji comes and rescues her.**

**2. Fugaku comes and rescues her, also knowing what she becomes.**

**3. Itachi rethinks about what he just did, and tries to rescue Tenten himself.**

**Review and thanks for reading. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello. Okay, so the votes were tallied from last time:**

**1. Neji would save her: 16  
2. Fugaku would save her: 16  
3. Itachi would save her: 13**

**Yes, yes. Many of you wanted all 3 to save her, but apparently only Neji and Fugaku will make it. Although, i did add Itachi in there... but not to save her. To simply apologize. Anywho....**

**Thanks for the reviews!: Nejihyuugalover, yugioash, turtlechick, pigorama, RipplingWater, Nerd4eva, StOrM iS mY pOwEr, Ichiko and Tenten, Mei Ketsueki and Sakima Uchiha, Musical Demon Obsessed Girl88, Unices, MewTangerine, AnimeLover325, weapon-angel, yukimi sama, xenia-chan, SnowCharms, naruto watching freak, mistress akasha, Youkai Koneko, Gaara'sMinion, LadyxxStatic, fuzei, I'LL-BE-THERE-4-U, Tenten20, konami5321, , XoTentenXgurlXo101, pinkflower2601, nejixxfanatic, nejixtenten, and RUNOS SISTER.**

**Also, thank you to those who put my fanfic on their alert, favorites.. and those who favorited me as an author, and author alert and such.**

**Enjoy!!**

**-**

-

"It won't work!" I shouted at Hiashi. He smirked and laughed and threw me into a room.

"But it will. In fact… Neji's here, right now." Hiashi waited as someone slowly came out of the shadows. "I'll leave you two alone. This will be the last time you see him." Hiashi smirked and walked out the door, leaving me in the cold room with Neji.

"N-Neji. Why'd you come?" I sat to my knees as he walked over and kneeled in front of me.

"Sorry." He pulled the hair ties on my head and let my hair roll down to my waist.

"What are you doing… We have to get out of here!" Neji shook his head and pulled the strings away from my wrists.

"There's something I want to do."

"Whatever it is, do it later!" I shouted and looked around. "There aren't any windows." I mumbled quietly. I felt the wall in front of me as a hand came smack right next to my face. His hand colliding with the wall. "N-Neji?" I turned around as he trapped his body against mine. "What are you doing?" I asked him angrily and pushed him away. "Stop it."

"Tenten. I need you.. Right now." He pushed himself onto me and pressed his lips tightly to mine. It felt different. His kiss… it just felt completely different than it usually did.

"St-Stop…" I moaned. "We have to get out of here, N-Nej-" He pressed his lips to my neck. _N-Neji…_

_**Tenten. I'm coming. Where are you?**_

_What… What do you mean?_

_**I found the place you're being held in. Hiashi didn't hurt you did he?**_

_I don't understand. You're… right here with me, aren't you?_

… _**No.**_

_Wha-_

I pulled away again. "Who are you?!" I screamed.

"… I'm Neji."

"No you're not! You're-"

"He's here..." Hiashi walked in and slammed the door shut. The boy looked exactly like Neji… The only problem was, that it wasn't Neji. He wouldn't do that… 'Neji' stopped kissing me and pulled away slowly. Hiashi's eyes were filled with anger as he pulled out a knife. "Give me a taste of your blood."

"N-No!" I screamed as I felt Neji's lips crash into mine. Then I felt the knife travel down my forearm, blood seeping through the wound. I screamed loudly and pulled myself away. I collapsed roughly on the ground and threw my head back to the wall and panted. I looked at my shaking hand and the pile of blood around it. _Why… am I not healing?_

Hiashi brought the knife and trailed it across his tongue.

"This.. Tastes…" The boy bent forward and swiped blood from my arm.

"Delectable."

_N-Neji… What's going on? This definitely isn't Neji… his thoughts came in before… and said that he was looking for me. I d-don't understand. Neji!_ I felt a tight grip around my arm when I felt teeth sink into my flesh.

"N-No!" I shrieked as the door collapsed. I panted as the teeth were removed from my arm.

"Neji. Long time no see…"

"T-Two Neji's..?" I whispered softly as I gasped at the pain in my arm.

"Wh-What did you two do?!" Neji shouted angrily. "Tenten…" I kept my eyes shut and then it turned black as my head hit the cement floor. "Shit."

"Nothing." Hiashi grinned as the blood on his teeth shown.

"You…" Neji growled and threw a punch at him to be simply blocked by- "Daisuke."

"Hm. Brother… Neji. Your friend tastes magnificent… and I love the sound of her moans…" Neji's knuckles turned white. "Mhm.. The sound of her pleading… the feeling of my lips on hers…"

"Shut up!" Neji threw his leg at him.

"Neji. We may have been born at the same time, but you're still immature and powerless." Daisuke flung Neji away as he landed on his feet. Neji snarled loudly.

"Don't you dare compare me to the lights of you!" He shouted angrily. "You crossed the line, Daisuke! Why are you doing this?!"

"Father had always appreciated you more than me. It was about time I'd get even. Take away what you loved most in life."

"I never took anything away from you!"

"Dignity. Pride. There's nothing worse than taking away father's love."

"I never did such a thing."

"When we were sent to fight against one another for the heir.. It was you who won. I was always the better fighter, I should've won and took the heir. But no… father simply left me battered and wounded physically and emotionally."

"Daisuke…" Neji shut his eyes tightly. "I never thought of you as an equal. I knew you were stronger.. More fit to become the heir." Daisuke growled and shoved Neji against the wall.

"Flattery will not save you now." Daisuke threw Neji as he tumbled to the floor. "There needs to be only one of us. For twins… there always has to be the more dominant one. And that's me. In this world, there just needs to be one of **us**."

"What are you saying?" Neji coughed out blood. _The wounds that I received from Itachi aren't healing._

"I'm going to take away those precious to you. And if I have to, I'll take the life of that girl."

"Daisuke, don't!" Neji shouted.

"Better yet, I'll kill you… and take your place. I'll take your one true love, and become the heir."

**-Neji's POV-**

_It was true. Daisuke would make a better heir than I would. He was commanding, strong and powerful. He's everything I'm not. And no doubt would he be able to take my place. After all, he was my twin… he looked just like me. I couldn't blame Tenten for getting us mixed up… But it still hurts to know that she thought that Daisuke was me…_

"Neji. You should be paying attention." Daisuke appeared behind me as I turned quickly to block. "Your girl won't die. But I might have to kill her if you don't give it your all."

"Leave Tenten out of this!" I growled and kicked him hard in the ribs. "Daisuke, stop this. I don't want to fight you!"

"Then give me the title as heir of the Hyuga's!"

"You know I can't do that.." My eyes narrowed. "Hiashi… Did he put you up to this?!"

"Hm. Perhaps."

"He's just trying to get me to marry his daughter!"

"Perfect. Then I can marry Tenten-chan."

"Back off."

"Neji… Come back. Leave Tenten be, and I'll spare her." Hiashi's voice boomed through as he picked up Tenten's body. "If you don't marry Hinata, I will kill Tenten." Hiashi brought the knife to her throat.

"She has nothing to do with this! Leave her out of it!" I was suddenly thrown across the room, slamming my back hard against the wall. I shook my head quickly and growled. "Hiashi! Leave her alone!" I grabbed my chest as blood spurted from my mouth. My vision was blurring up as I saw Hiashi throw Tenten towards Daisuke. "St-Stop…" I felt a tight grip on my wrists as Hiashi pulled my arms behind my back, forcing my body forward.

"Neji… get a close look at her. This will be the last time you see her, the last time she sees you… or, at least… that's the plan. Daisuke looks just like you… and he will pretend to be you and take Tenten, becoming the Hyuga heir and you marrying my daughter. Now look at your loved one in the arms of your brother." Hiashi held my chin. I tried to avert my eyes…

"I'm going to wake sleeping beauty. You know how I'm going to do that?" Daisuke smirked.

"Stop, Daisuke! That's enough!" I shouted loudly.

"No it's not. I'm going to take away **everything**."

"You can have the title. Don't take her…" I couldn't take it anymore… I didn't want him to have her. If I couldn't have Tenten, I didn't want him to either. "Just stop…"

"Too late for that, Neji." Daisuke pressed his lips to Tenten as her eyes fluttered open immediately.

"Tenten!" Her eyes traveled to me and they widened as she looked up at Daisuke. She pushed him away and landed roughly on the ground. "Tenten…" She cringed at the sharp pain shooting through her arm.

"Why…" She looked at both of us, a confused, stunned look in her eyes.

"If she can't tell the difference between you two…" Hiashi whispered into my ears. "Then she doesn't really love you for who you are." Daisuke leaned down and held out his hand to her.

"…" She looked up at him, and then back at me.

"Tenten." Daisuke whispered her name. "It's me, Neji. Hiashi's captured the imposter. Come with me, quickly. We can escape them together." Tenten froze and stared at me… She barred her fangs at me… and took his hand. It was all over. My heart… Stomped.. Broken.. Shredded… Burned… _Forgotten.._

"Are you… really Neji?" She asked him quietly as Daisuke ripped off part of his shirt.

"Yes." He bandaged her arm gently and kissed her cheek. "It's me. Take my hand, let's go." She looked down and took his hand. I couldn't stand it anymore. Someone get me the hell out of here. I tried to move, but Hiashi kept a tight grip on my wrists.

"Damn it…" I muttered quietly. "Damn it!" Both Daisuke and Tenten turned around and stared at me. "Fugaku…. Uchiha… If you're out there…. Here my cry, hear my plea.… Come help me. I'm not strong enough to save your daughter. I'm not strong enough… to bring her back to me."

"He… knows my father's name?" Tenten looked at Daisuke confused. He held her close to him.

"He knows everything about you. Don't listen to him." He growled at Hiashi as he gripped my wrists tighter.

"Shit. God damn it, Fugaku!" I shouted loudly. "Help me! I'm not fucking strong enough to protect your daughter! Please… Help me!" Tears streamed from my face as I looked at the ground. I'm pathetic… calling someone who couldn't hear me… it was pointless. _**Fugaku… if you can hear me.. Please… please come help me. I don't… want to lose her. I don't want to lose Tenten… Please come help me…**_

"You're pathetic." Hiashi pulled me up.

**-Tenten's POV-**

_What's going on? Why is he…._

"Tenten… Let's go." I looked up at Neji and nodded.

"Okay."

"Come on." He pulled me towards the door as I turned back and looked one last time at the boy.

_**Don't go.**_ I immediately pulled my hand away from Neji.

"Wait." I turned and started to run towards him but there was a sudden blast through the wall. "F-Father!" I shouted loudly as he turned to me. His brows creased as he turned away.

"Neji Hyuga. Why are you calling me?"

_That's… Neji?_ "Then who are-" I turned to who I thought was Neji. He smirked.

"Guess the jigs up. Hiashi. We're going. You're coming with me." He grabbed my arm.

"N-No!" He started to pull me when I growled. "Don't you dare touch me!" I grabbed his arm and kicked him hard in the shoulder. He flew backwards and landed on his feet.

"You…"

"Don't touch me… Who the hell are you?!" The boy smirked at me.

-

"Neji Hyuga. Are you really that weak?"

"…" Neji looked down and tears kept coming out. "Yes." He mumbled. "Help me." Hiashi jerked and threw Neji aside. He gagged loudly and blood once again flew out from his mouth. Neji took his shaking hand and pulled the knife out of his back. "Sh-Shit…" There was another loud bang as another Uchiha flew into the room.

"Hiashi. What the hell is-" Itachi froze. "Dad?"

"You won't get away with hurting my daughter again." Fugaku growled.

"You came on behalf of my nephew's cry? He was the one who turned your daughter into a vampire. You know that, don't you?"

"…." Fugaku glared at Neji and turned back to Hiashi. "I'll kill you."

"For what?" Hiashi smirked.

"For tricking my son, and trying to hurt my daughter."

"But was it not my nephew who changed your daughter into a vampire?"

"Don't change the topic." Fugaku threw himself at Hiashi.

"You idiot…" I growled and punched Itachi hard as he stumbled backwards slightly. "I told you, god damn it!"

"…" He looked away, guilt written all over his face.

"You were wrong." I turned away from him. "I hate you…. I hate both you and Sasuke." I snapped at him and growled at the boy who looked like Neji. "Who are you?"

"Hm. Since you want to know so badly…" He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm Daisuke… Daisuke Hyuga."

"…"

"I'm Neji's twin brother." My eyes widened and the tears started forming.

"He… never mentioned a brother…" I mumbled and looked at the battered body of Neji.

"He doesn't like to mention a lot of things." Daisuke smirked and laughed. "In fact… there's so many things you don't' know about him… So many things.." He laughed again.

"You're horrible!" I screamed at him. "Torturing your own brother like that! Why are you treating him like this?"

"I have no time to waste with you. You will be mine, Tenten. But until then… just fight your way to get yourself back into my brother's shattered heart. Have fun finding the pieces." Daisuke pushed himself from the ground and flew through the ceiling.

"Get back here!" I screamed at him, but Itachi grabbed my arm.

"You can't fight him off."

"Back off!" I shouted. "Don't you dare touch me after what you've put me through… after what you've put Neji through!"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Your damn sorry isn't enough." I watched as Hiashi threw himself through the ceiling to catch up with Daisuke.

"I won't chase them." Fugaku mumbled. "Itachi. Come. As you can see…. We are not wanted around."

"No, father…" I took his hand in mine. "Do you not see me?"

"Yes. I do."

"Do you know what I am? What I have become?" I looked away.

"It was your decision. But, your mother always said to keep you human in remembrance of her." He touched a strand of my long hair. "You look like your mother every single time I see you."

"Well… I won't continue to change. I'm a vampire now."

"Yeah."

"But you still accept me?" I asked him. He nodded and pulled away from me.

"I'll always love you… Tenten. It does not matter what form you are in, you will always be my daughter. Your mother would be proud of you…"

"For becoming this?" I looked at my hands.

"No. For following your heart." His wings opened and covered him whole. And in an instant… he disappeared, only to leave his quiet voice trailing behind.

"Come… Itachi. Follow quickly. You are very much needed where I am…" It was repeating over and over until Itachi opened his wings.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I didn't want you to become a vampire. I wanted you to stay human for mother and father."

"It's too late. There's no such thing as reversal. You fell for the bait. I'll need time to forgive you for what you've done."

"How can you?" He asked me.

"Time will tell." I turned away from him to hide my tears. Cool wind blew as Neji's blood was quickly picked up through my nose. I turned and Itachi was already gone. I ran and kneeled in front of Neji.

-

-

"Neji?" He ignored me, his back leaning against the cold cement wall. His body was covered with scars, his shirt torn and covered with blood. His eyes filled with a coldness… blood trailing down the corner of his lips… blood trailing down underneath his eye. I leaned to kiss him but he turned away. The pain of rejection panged at my chest.

"Will you please talk to me?" I asked him quietly and reached out to touch him. I felt him cringe at the touch as if I was the flame and he was just a dry simple leaf.

"I don't want you anymore." I heard him mumbled through his lips… his voice coarse and dry. But, it wasn't loud enough for me. I wasn't able to understand what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?" I asked him quietly. I heard him heave a sigh, but he didn't move the slightest.

"I don't want you anymore… I don't need you anymore. Get out of my sight." I… didn't understand. I leaned towards to kiss him again as he raised his voice. "Don't you dare kiss me with those lips that kissed his!" The word 'his'… Daisuke's… rolled off the tip of his tongue like poison in a rush.

"I don't understand what I did wrong!" I screamed at him. He turned his face towards me and scolded me.

"Once you took his hand it was all over. It's all over now." Neji took his fist and hit the wall behind him. "You only thought you knew me. But, I guess you didn't, considering you took his hand."

"You both looked the same, I-I thought-"

"That's no excuse. I've been with you long enough… yet you still get me confused with.. **him**."

"Neji, please, I didn't-"

"Don't talk to me anymore. Just get away from me."

"Don't you love me anymore?" This was it. The final question. If he would answer no… then it was over. Me.. Turning into a vampire was all just a fatal mistake because we truly weren't in love… we truly didn't know one another.

"No." I felt a pang at my chest as it started to beat fast. I grabbed it tightly and touched his cold hands. It retracted slightly, but I held onto it as hard as I could.

"Neji…. What's the point of living if I can't be with you?"

"There is no point in living."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?! I saw you cry… I saw you call for my father's help… if your cries meant nothing at all then I don't know why you bothered to save me from your brother."

"Shut up." His cold voice drew out. "Just shut up."

"…" I took my trembling hands and reached out to towards my own death. I picked up the knife…. My angel of death. If this knife would kill me… I would no longer have to suffer through life without him… knowing that it was my fault to begin with. "W-Well… if you don't need me… then I guess… I have no choice but to-" He grabbed my wrist.

"What in the names of hell are you doing?" His cold voice made me shiver as he pulled the knife out of my hand and threw it across the room. He leaned back against the wall.

"..You were crying earlier. Since when did Neji Hyuga cry?!" I shouted at him. He smirked.

"Since I fell in love you I've been doing a lot of that. What I'm saying is… I only cried because I knew I had lost you. Not because I wanted you back."

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I went with Daisuke."

"If I can't have you no one will."

"I'm all yours, Neji. I'm right here, and I'm all yours."

"Giving me your body and soul won't allow me to take you back in." I crawled onto his lap and caressed his face in my hands. I gently wiped the blood away from his lip and away from his face.

"I didn't say my body and soul… You don't need that… It's already yours." I whispered and pressed my forehead to his. "I'm giving you my heart… I know I had broken yours earlier by going with your brother. It was wrong of me, and foolish of me. I'm entirely guilty for all this. It's all my fault that you're hurt now. You're right. I should've been able to tell the difference. It was my stupidity that blinded me." He was silent.

"And I apologize. I know your heart is in pieces…. Shattered into many bits. Things won't be the same as they were before… but slowly.. Please try to love me again."

"Try?"

"Yes. Please… try as hard as you can to fall in love with me again. I'll do anything to win your heart… to piece it back together… to be with you…"

"I didn't want to lose you… but you took the step and took his hand."

"I know. I'm sorry… but please know that I'm yours. Everything Is yours. I belong to you, Neji… and if only I could somehow make sure you belonged to me…" I whispered to him and shut my eyes. Secretly… I was hoping for him to take me back. For what I've done, I was sure he wasn't going to. He placed his hand behind my head and he himself shut his eyes. "Neji?"

"Just this once… I'll let you see me cry. Only because you've touched my heart so.." He mumbled softly before indeed his tears started to fall. "And I'll forgive you…"

"Neji…"

"I just figured you'd try to apologize over and over to try to get me back… or just simply give up on me because I was being difficult but you-"

"I would never ever do that to you. It's because I love you so… so much. I told you that I loved you the most didn't I?"

"Mhm." I smiled and kissed his cheek softly and sighed.

"Do you still love ?" He nodded slightly. "And will you love me until time ends?" I asked him softly.

"Yeah."

"And will you say my name…?"

"Tenten." He pulled me away from him and put my hair behind my ear. "I want you to be mine.. And mine alone."

"I'm already yours." I leaned against his neck.

"Saying it isn't good enough anymore." I looked him in the eyes, the burning passion deep in his eyes… "I don't want you to keep saying you love me anymore. I want you to show me." I was going to say something… but his lips pressed themselves against mine.. Leaving me speechless…. And breathless.

_**Show me that you love me, and only me.**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**Well, we all know what Neji wants. Anyways... this is rated T so no you-know-what-i'm-talking-about. Sorry. I could insinuate it of course... but.. that's up to voters.**

**1. Insinuate that they... -ahem-**

**2. Tenten says no, and wants Neji to heal first.**

**3. Sasuke comes to find them, and comes to apologize to Tenten.**

**Anyways, we all can use our imaginations... and you know... yeah. :)**

**Haha, anyways, please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay!**

**So once again... there was a TIE. between option 1 and 2.**

**1. 17  
2. 17  
3. 10**

**So, i tried to make something new. i did mention how Tenten wanted Neji to get better/heal before anything. But, being the stubborn Neji, he gets what he wants. And it is insinuated... and well... it's not exactly clear, but it's rated T, so it can't be you know.. yeah....**

**and i also added a little flashback and some more that was not in the options but, that's okay, because... i think it fits in the plot perfectly.**

**Thanks for the reviewing and favoriting!! (too lazy to list the whole list of reviewers, author and story alerters, favoriters. You know who you are!!) are those even words? ahem.. anyways, thanks!!**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

"N-Neji.." I mumbled his name as he kissed my jaw.

"Hm?"

"We shouldn't." I pushed myself away from him. "You're still hurt…" I whispered and held his hands in mine. "We have to get you somewhere safe. It seems like this place could collapse any minute."

"I don't care. I just want to be with you." He leaned to kiss me again.

"Neji. Come on, seriously." He kissed my cheek as I turned my face.

"I'm dead serious, Tenten." Neji looked at me, his eyes burning with passion. It was hard to resist his beautiful eyes and the soft words rolling from the tip of his tongue… "I want you to be mine. I don't want Daisuke to have you."

"I am yours, Neji."

"Then let's just make it official." He whispered in my ear.

"Your safety comes first." I stood up and held out my hand.

"Why do you have to do this?" He asked and stood up.

"Because you're hurt." I hit him gently as he winced. "See?"

"So are you." He muttered grimly and ran his fingers down my arm. "I should've killed them."

"No. You're in no position to kill anybody." I glared at him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Let's get you to the hospital." He let out a laugh.

"Yeah right. Your urge to drink blood isn't under control yet. You'll be drinking everything in the blood bank.." I crossed my arms and pulled away from him.

"Please. I promise… later." Neji looked at me.. His eyes burning. He shut his eyes and opened his wings.

"… Fine. You should be wanting blood now anyways."

"Neji. I want you to be completely healed. It's my fault that you got hurt."

"No. It's Sasuke's." That name… brought back the bubbling hatred I felt for him now. How dare he choose her over me? His own sister… I hated him.. I hated Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Tenten. Let's go." I started to feel dizzy.

"Bl-Blood.." The word trembled through my lips. He nodded.

"I know." He picked me up in his arms. "I know…" The words blurred as my eyes shut on me.

-

_Blood. I smell it. It's everywhere… All over this house… The scent of blood is all over the place._

**-**

"_You bastard."_

"_Who, me?"_

"_To become the heir… you'd go through so much to become an heir of the Hyuga?!"_

"_Go through so much? Whatever do you mean?"_

"_Did you really have to go and kill the woman I love?! You were already appointed with the heir. Why would you need to do something like this?!"_

_Blood was in the air._

"_Why you ask me… I don't want there to ever be a reason to have me lost their title to you."_

"_For the title… you'd go as far as to kill your own brother?!"_

"_I would."_

_Blood spurt. A scream… bright lights… and the two bodies laid on the ground._

"_Father!" Two boys ran in._

"_Father…" One of them cried._

"_Why'd you do that?!" The other one shouted._

"_You don't expect to get what you want if you sit there, do you?"_

"_You didn't have to kill mother and father!"_

"_They were in the way as you can see. You can't get what you want if there are people in the way. For example… you__… I can already tell that you are the heir.. Even if you two have the marks…. I know that you, boy are the heir to the clan."_

"_What?" The other one's eyes widened._

"_I… am what?"_

"_You are in control of everything when I go. Do you want that…boy?" He looked at the boy who questioned._

"_No.. I don't. I want to be in control!"_

"_Wait. What are you doing?!" The tall man walked away slowly, a trail of blood behind him._

"_Follow me if you want power…"_

"_No, don't leave me!"_

"_I don't want you to have all the power. I want to control the Hyuga's. Why should I let you be the king?"_

"_I… I don't understand! Don't leave me, __**Daisuke**__!"_

"_**Neji**__… I won't ever lose to you again. Father already knew that you were stronger than me. But that test… did it have to show that I was weaker than you?!"_

"_Please… I'm sorry. I'll try to be weaker. I'll try! Don't go, __**Daisuke.**__"_

"_I'm sorry, brother… but, __**he**__'s right. He knows what I want. And I want power."_

"_You… don't even cry over the death of our parents. You're a monster!"_

"_The way you fought out in the fields earlier, __**Neji**__…." He looked at his swollen arm and hissed. "__**You're the monster.**__"_

_-_

_**You're **__the monster. __**You're the monster**__._

_**-**_

_**Wh-What is this? **_Neji cringed as he put me down on the bed. He clutched his head. _**What is going on?**_ I was breathing heavily on the bed. It was a nightmare, just another never ending nightmare. Blood was everywhere…

"Stop. Make it go away!" Neji shouted loudly and fell to his knees, grabbing his head in pain. "Stop!" My eyes shot open as I flung myself up and screamed.

"Where am I?!" Neji's breathing slowed down, as sweat trickled down his face.

_**What was that feeling? That memory…**_ Neji bit his lip and took my hand. "Are you okay?"

"Scared. Blood. There.." I pointed to the wall as Neji shook his head.

"There's no blood there, Tenten." He managed to let out a gentle smile as I looked at him. There was a pain in his eyes.

"There is…" I touched his face gently and ran my finger over his cheek. "Blood here too." He touched it and shook his head again. "And over there." Right behind the door… there was a pile of blood. Red… glistening liquid.

"There's nothing there, Tenten. You're hallucinating. You're too thirsty." He let go of my hand and pulled his shirt over his hand and pulled me into his lap. "I know you're thirsty."

"I'm scared." I was shaking incredibly. How could he not see it? "Neji… I saw you."

"You're not making any sense."

**-Neji's POV-**

"You and Daisuke… your mom and your dad. They were over there." She pointed behind the door and I nodded.

"Yeah. My mom and dad died a long time ago. They got pretty sick." I mumbled to her and she shook her head.

"You're lying, Neji. Hiashi… he killed them didn't he? And Daisuke… he left with him… and his last words to you were… 'You're the monster'… Am I right?"

"How do you-" She placed her forehead on my shoulder.

"I saw it… just now. It was in my head."

"No wonder why the memories came back. I must have been reading your mind again. But, it's okay, Tenten."

"It's not. No wonder why you hate Hiashi so much…"

"I've always hated him. It wasn't just my parents death that jolted that emotion to arise." I rubbed her back gently. "And here I thought you were hallucinating."

"I'm sorry… for reminding you of their deaths."

"It's fine. I knew it would come back and bite me anyways. Speaking of bite…" I put my finger on my neck. "Go."

"No. I don't want blood."

"You're going to die if you don't." She threw her arms around me.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore. I don't want to drink your blood."

"You won't hurt me."

"Are you sure, Neji?" She asked me and put her finger on my neck. I nodded and shut my eyes and smiled gently. "You're not really a monster are you?" I froze.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because that's what your brother said…." She played around with my hair slightly.

"Do you believe him?" I asked her quietly.

"No. You're not a monster."

"…"

"Are you, Neji?" She pulled away from my neck.

"In some ways."

"How?" She asked me again. I felt her cringe and shake slightly.

"… Open your mouth."

"Like this? Ah…" I saw her fangs and nodded.

"Perfect." I shut my eyes and pulled her head and placed it right to my neck. I felt her teeth sink in as she started to choke.

"N-No-" She flinched but I kept my hand behind her head, to hold her still.

"Told you… I knew you were thirsty." I mumbled.

**-Tenten's POV-**

"Neji…" I pulled away and I shook my head. "I didn't want to drink your blood, I told you. You tricked me." I pouted at him as he nodded. "You're so mean…"

"Tenten. You needed the blood severely. You would've fainted without it." He mumbled quietly to me.

"You could've just poured me a cup of blood. Why did I have to drink the blood from your neck?" He bent forwards and pressed his lips to my jaw and licked away the blood. I took my arm and wiped my chin. "You didn't answer me." I leaned forward and kissed his shoulder where my bite mark was. "There's a lot of things you keep to yourself, Neji."

"That's true."

"And I thought I knew everything about you…" I rested my chin on my hand.

"Mhm…" He kissed my lips and pushed me onto the bed.

"You're not healed yet…" I mumbled to him.

"I don't care."

"You could get hurt.."

"That's what you think."

"Do you really want to make me yours?"

"Yes." He kissed my lips again.

"Okay." I shut my eyes and kissed him back.

**-Neji's POV-**

_**Was this what I wanted? At first… all I really wanted was her love… but now… her love is just not satisfying enough.**_

_**I wanted more. I needed more.**_

_**Not only her love, and her heart… but her body, and soul. I wanted it to be mine alone. Not Daisuke's… Not anyone else's…**_

**-Tenten's POV-**

_Different. I felt completely different… it felt completely different._

**-The Next Morning-**

"Wake up…"

"No."

"Wake up!"

"No."

"Help me! Daisuke's-" He shot up from the bed and looked around.

"Where?!"

"Just kidding."

"You…" He brought my head close and kissed my forehead.

_Last night was wild… probably something I would never want to forget. That was… until the after effects started._

"Neji… I think I was acting a little weird yesterday. I was like, having dreams of your parents death, and I just saw blood all over the room." He nodded.

"Yeah. I read your mind. Weird that you saw something like that." He laid down on his back. "Yesterday… it was your first time, right?" He asked quietly. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Yesterday was your first time… right?" He asked again, just a little louder.

"Y-Yeah." Images flew into my head as my face turned a red color. "I'm… going to… get something to eat." I threw on one of Neji's long t shirts and headed for the door when my head started to pound. My stomach felt like it was doing somersaults as I launched for the bathroom. Neji threw on a pair of shorts and sprinted in.

"Are you alright?!"

"I vomited…. That's not a good sign." I flushed the toilet and turned to Neji. He was silent.

"Let's get you to the hospital."

"No way!" I shouted at him.

"This isn't up for discussion. You could be sick. And it could be all my fault." Neji mumbled as he looked away.

"No. I don't think so. It always happens when I drink blood. I'm just not used to it yet. Though, I'm craving for some right now- Not your blood!" I shouted at him as he pointed to his neck.

"Mhm." He took my hand and walked me out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Neji? Why did I see… your memories?" I asked him. He held my hand tighter as we climbed down the long staircases.

"I'm not sure." He managed out as he averted his glance from me. "It's strange."

"I know. That's why I'm wondering… what triggered the memory. Oh- Maybe it was your reunion with Daisuke…"

"That would trigger my memories… but how could you see it?"

"… Maybe that's my power." Neji didn't move but I kept pulling him. "To see other people's dreams or something. To know about their past when I meet them."

"That's a ridiculous power." Neji muttered.

"Just saying." He pressed his palms to my cheeks.

"Don't. I don't want you to have power, I won't tolerate it."

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He pressed his bare chest to mine.

"I don't ever want to see you fighting. Or using your powers or whatever-"

"I never said I would fight." I mumbled back to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Why would I need to fight if I have you by my side?" I smiled at him as he smirked smugly.

"True."

"I need you to answer this question truthfully." He nodded. "No more 'Hn' or 'Mhm' or changing the topic. I want to know." I glared at Neji's beautiful eyes. "Why… Why in the world would Daisuke call you a monster?"

"…"

"What did you do to him in your battle for the heir to make him say that to you?"

"You don't want to know." He glared at me coldly.

"I do! I really do!"

"You wouldn't love me anymore. You would hate me, scowl at me, and leave me."

"I would never."

"…."

"You said you'd tell me."

"Tell you what happened? Or why I'm a monster in Daisuke's eyes?"

"Both."

"It's.. going to take some time to explain."

"We've got all the time in the world." I sat down on the staircase as he sat next to me, placing his hands on his lap.

"Promise you won't leave? No matter how violent it is?" I took his hand in mine and gave it a light squeeze.

"I promise."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Blahhhh... **

**QUESTION: How long should this fanfic take? With the way i'm writing it now... it's going to be a lot more than 23 chapters i think... I just want to see what you guys think.**

**okay, options:**

**1. The whole next chapter is about Neji telling Tenten about his relationship with his brother and how he became the monster.**

**2. Neji makes up a story, and Tenten gets angry at him and knows it's not the truth. She finds out her powers.**

**3. Before Neji could say much, Sasuke runs in with Sakura to apologize to her. Tenten doesn't accept it, and her hatred for Sasuke grows stronger.**

**wow. intense options. haha. okay, thanks for reading. review pleasseee.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Helllooo.**

**So results:**

**1. 25  
2. 7  
3. 13**

**Okay, so i mostly based it on the 1, but i put in some of 3 because a lot of people wanted that one too. Also, a lot of people wanted to know her power. and to tell you the truth, i have no idea what her power is going to be. but, it has to be based on her being able to read people's pasts or something like that.**

**Anyways, thanks for the faves, author alerts, favorites, and everything else. the review list just keeps getting longer. haha. :D**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

-

-

-

"It was a long time ago…" Neji started and took my hand, squeezing it gently.

-

"_Neji, Daisuke. Come here." I ran around the corner as Daisuke chased me._

"_Neji! Slow down! You run too fast." He panted as he kneeled in front of me._

"_Fast? What do you mean? I wasn't running fast at all… right, Dad?" I turned around and stared into the stern face. "Father? What's the matter? Why are you so angry?"_

"_Father?" Daisuke tugged on his sleeve._

"_Go stand next to your brother." Daisuke nodded and looked at me. I grinned at him as he looked away._

"_D-Daisuke? What's the matter?"_

"_Neji, Daisuke…. Keep your mouths shut, and keep your ears open. Don't shut your eyes. This is a test. For who will become the heir of the Hyuga's. Your Uncle right now is the heir. We will choose which one of you will be the next."_

"_Okay." I grinned. "It's a game, right, dad?"_

"… _Not really, Neji-" I smiled at Daisuke._

"…" _He looked at me, and got into a stance unfamiliar to me._

"_What are you doing?" I asked him._

"_You two will fight one another… and whoever wins is the heir."_

"_So I just have to fight you to win? Okay!"_

"_Neji-" Daisuke started._

"_What?" I looked at Daisuke and my eyes widened as he flung his fist into my arm. "Oh. Are we starting now?" I asked him. He ripped out a growl as I saw his sharp fangs. "Wait… Daisuke, are you trying to-"_

"_Shut up and fight me!" He grabbed my arm and threw me over his shoulders. He flung me so hard, I had to catch my breath as I landed on my feet. I stared at him, eyes full of fear._

"_Wait… I don't want to do this!" I turned to my dad as he crossed his arms. "Dad! I don't want to fight Daisuke!"_

"_You must. Or you will die." The cold words tripped out of his mouth as I fought to comprehend them._

"_D-Die?!"_

"_Yes. Fight to the death, Neji. Fight, Daisuke. Let the best fighter win."_

"_B-But…" I blinked away a tear._

"_Stop being such a wimp. You were always the emotional one. Grow up, Neji." Daisuke flung his arm at me as I blocked._

"_I don't want to die.." I muttered under my breath._

"_You won't have a choice. I will destroy you, Neji… and I will become the heir."_

"_No." Daisuke stared at me as his eyes widened. He backed up and snarled at me._

"_What's going on?!" In matters of second, I found Daisuke underneath me, bleeding, battered, bruised…_

_**-**_

The rain started to fall, as it smeared his blood away from my face.

**-**

"_D-Daisuke?!" I blinked a few times and got off of him. I stared at his bloody form, noticing a broken arm, and a plentiful amount of bruises. "Who did this to you?!"_

"_Are you…. Kidding?" Daisuke growled at me, gritting his teeth. "It was you."_

"_Wh-What are you saying? I don't understand!"_

"_Look at your hands, Neji…" He mumbled as I stared at my bloody hands._

"_Neji. Deliver the final blow." My dad whispered to me. I turned to him and shook my head. "You are the heir. There will be no competition. Now deliver the blow, Neji." I held a fist up as the events played through my mind._

**-**

The ripping, the biting, the punching, the kicking, the thrashing… and what disturbed me the most… was the fact that I..

**-**

_Felt nothing at all. While I beat up my brother, I felt no pain, no sorrow… nothing until now… I felt everything and I just… I lowered my hand and shook my head._

"_I won't do it, dad."_

"_You'll regret it." Daisuke mumbled and laid as the rain pounded against his face._

"_I won't regret not killing you."_

"_Then carry the guilt of hurting your own brother." I gulped and felt an arm around my shoulder._

"_Come, Neji. Let's get you dried off."_

"_Wh-What about Daisuke?!" I asked him._

"… _He will be alright." I turned to look back at my brother as he laid there._

_**No one's… going to save me?**__ Daisuke sat up and clutched his arm._

"_Come with me." He looked up and shook his head._

"_H-Hiashi-sama.. I'm sorry to trouble you. Don't look down on my weakness." He smiled down at Daisuke._

"_Come with me, Daisuke. Even if your father won't help you, I will. I'll help you, Daisuke."_

"_He's a monster." He was picked up and put into Hiashi's arms._

"_Who?" He asked._

"_Him… my brother. Neji Hyuga."_

"_Daisuke! Are you alright?!" I met eye to eye with Daisuke, but… it was different. His glare… wasn't towards me, it was as if it was him glaring right through me. "Are you okay?" He didn't respond._

"_Father said to leave and to kill you. But I couldn't. I came to see if you were okay. I was going to bring you inside, even though I wasn't allowed to, but, it looks like Hiashi-sama is taking care of you." I saw him bare his teeth and he opened his mouth and said the 3 words._

"_Neji… -"_

-

You're a monster

-

_I swear, it was me who was left bloody, battered and bruised on the ground. It wasn't a good feeling. I was triumphant, I was going to be the next heir… shouldn't I be happy?_

_My brother just called me a monster, and he turned his back to me… was that bad?_

"_Neji-ni-san… Your father says to come inside now…" I turned to the little girl._

"_I'll come in when I want to."_

"_N-Neji-ni-san…."_

"_Hinata. Go back in. You'll catch a cold. Go." She held out her hand to me._

"_Let's go together."_

-

That was all I remember.

-

"Neji…"

"I can't remember much more. To tell you the truth, I can't even remember how I beat up Daisuke that badly."

"You can't?" I looked at him, was it fear entering my eyes? Or was it… sadness?

"No. All I remember is looking down at his battered body… I felt no pain when I beat him up, I felt nothing until after I did it. Do you despise me, Tenten?"

"Never…" I slowly wrapped my arms around him. "I understand why you did it."

"It came out when I was trying to survive. It's not something I want you to see. It's one thing to hear about it, it's another thing to see it. I don't want you to see me like that." Neji put his hand on his forehead and stood. "Never…" He muttered and pulled me to him and pressed his lips against mine roughly. "Am I monster, Tenten?"

"No. You're not." He kissed my neck gently as he inhaled my scent, as if he were trying to memorize it. "Y-You are not a monster. Anyone would do what you did in order to survive."

"But I attacked my own brother. I should've let him win. It was wrong of me to attack him.." I kissed him with a feathery kiss and took his hand in mine. "I hate him for many reasons, Tenten. He ran away when mother and father died. Went and betrayed me, following Hiashi. And finally, he tried to take you away from me. He only hates me because he wasn't the heir and because I beat him up."

"What's so good about the heir? You were willing to give it up." I mumbled to him and took his hand as we headed for his room. He sat down on the bed next to me and rested his chin on his hand and sighed.

"I don't care about being the heir. If he wanted to become it, then let him. I just don't want him to have you. What's the point in ruling the whole Hyuga clan if I don't have the one I love by my side?" My heart thumped happily as I shut my eyes and smiled.

"So who's the heir right now?"

"If Hiashi dies, then I will be. Although, Daisuke is probably going to try to kill me before Hiashi dies so he could take the position." I shot up and growled.

"I won't have him kill you." He laughed slightly.

"That's cute, Tenten. But there's not much you can do to stop Daisuke. You're not strong enough."

"Well, I don't care. We'll run away."

"We can't keep running away forever, love." I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested against his chest.

"Why did Hiashi kill your father?"

"… So there would be no chance that my dad would become the heir perhaps the chance if Hiashi would die."

"I see." I bit my lip so I wouldn't ask anymore questions. I looked up at Neji. "Even though your mother and father are gone, and your brother's not here… you still have family..."

"Mhm." He responded, shutting his eyes and leaning on the backboard of the bed. I threw on a pair of jeans and stared back at Neji. I scratched my head and mumbled quietly.

"I'm your family too you know."

"You're all I need, Tenten." He smirked and I leaned to kiss him when the door was flung open. All passion was destroyed and all that was left in the room was pure hatred.

**-**

"T-Tenten! I finally found you…" He rested his hands on his knee and panted.

"You could've walked up the stairs…" The girl mumbled.

"You're okay, Tenten. Thank god. Itachi didn't hurt you, did he?"

"…. You would know." I snapped at him. "Sasuke…" I growled and bared my fangs.

"W-Wait, Tenten. What's the matter? Why are you-" I glared hard at her. Neji sighed in relief seeing that Sakura was all healed.

"Neji… can you go out for a second?" Sasuke asked him. He looked at me and touched my hands gently. Neji slowly walked towards the door but I reached out for him.

"No, Neji. Don't-"

"It's alright. They won't hurt you… Tenten… He's your brother… He will not hurt you." Neji walked out of the room, leaving me alone… Alone with these two strangers.

-

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked them angrily.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay, Tenten. Sasuke told me what happened.. And how he chose to come and save me over you. I told him it was wrong."

"Well, it's too late. I was captured and wounded. And who came to save me? Neji. How could you choose her over family?"

"She is family to me, Tenten!" Sasuke shouted at me. "Who would I choose, Tenten? If you were me, who would you god damn choose?!" He shouted louder this time. Even Sakura flinched.

"… S-Sasuke-kun. Don't yell." He ignored me and waited for my answer.

"Was Neji with Sakura?" I could see he had this talk with Neji. As soon as I mentioned his name, I knew Neji had already confronted Sasuke with the answer. "If so, then you should have came after me. If you trusted Neji, we wouldn't be in this dilemma."

"That's what Neji said…" Sasuke muttered quietly.

"… Go away."

"I just came to say sorry." He mumbled and took Sakura's hand.

"Me too… I'm sorry too."

"I don't care. Just leave." I turned away from them and grabbed my arm.

"Tenten. I just-"

"I hate you!" I screamed loudly. He flinched and turned to Sakura.

"This is what I thought would happen. Will you wait for me outside the house?" She looked at him and then at me. I could feel her eyes burning into my back.

"I'm sorry, Tenten." I didn't want anything to do with her.

**-**

**-**

"Why are you still so angry?!" Sasuke shouted at me.

"What are you trying to say? Huh?! That it was okay to go after her and not your own sister?! How could you choose her over me?!" Sasuke snapped.

"You would do the same for Neji!"

"Not if Sakura was with him!"

"That's not the point-"

"But it is, Sasuke! Neji was with Sakura! He could've helped her. But you didn't trust him! If Sakura was with Neji, I would go after you." A tear fell from my eyes. "You didn't even think twice if you wanted to come after me…"

"Yeah right. That's a big lie. You would go and save Neji."

"…. I wouldn't." Sasuke let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead gently.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"That doesn't cut it! If Neji didn't come and save me… I'd probably be a corpse by now."

"Wha-"

"They were drinking my blood, and cutting me with knives!" I shouted at him. "I was attacked by Hiashi and by Neji's brother. God damn it, Sasuke. It's all your fault."

"I-Itachi was working with Hiashi?!"

"Yes!" I shouted at Sasuke. "Itachi wanted me to change back into a human, and he fell for Hiashi's stupid pathetic trick and I was used as bait to lure Neji to him."

"I apologize. I take full responsibilities for what happened to you."

"Oh, and is that suppose to make me feel better? Suppose to take away the pain, and my hatred for you?! What does an apology do for me, Sasuke? It takes the guilt away from you if I accept it, but what good does it do for me?!!"

"Please, Tenten…" He walked closer to me.

"Get away!!" I screamed. "Traitor! You traitor!"

"I'm sorry…" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him tightly.

"Stop it! Let go!" I tried to push him off, but he held onto me tighter.

"No. I'm not going to let go of you. We worked so hard to find you. It took day and night to finally find your whereabouts, Tenten." I growled.

"I don't give a damn how long it freaking took you find me. It would've been better off if you didn't!"

"Please… forgive me."

"Begging won't work, Sasuke!"

"Get off!" I growled and pushed him back as hard as I could. "Leave me alone!" I screamed and managed to knock loose of his hug. "Don't… touch me…"

"Stop being selfish and stubborn! You know how much she means to me."

"Do I mean nothing to you, brother?" I asked him. "Does she mean more to you than I do?" He was silent. "Is Sakura really more family to you than I am?!" I screamed at him again. My breathing increased as I felt my heart take a sharp turn. He didn't answer me.

"Is Neji more family to you than I am, Tenten?"

"Don't avoid the question with another one!" I yelled at him angrily. I hated him… so badly. "I hate you… so badly."

"No you don't. You don't hate me." Sasuke glared hard at me.

"I do. I hate you and Itachi!" I clenched my fists and bit hard on my lip. "I hate both of you…"

"Tenten…"

"Answer me… I'll ask you one last time. Is Sakura more important to you… than I am?" I asked him. "If you don't respond I'll take it as a yes."

"I'm not going to answer, Tenten. You're both equally important to me." I shut my eyes and pointed to the door.

"Get out."

"Tenten, wait- Will you just accept my apology?"

"No!" I screamed. "I will never, ever forgive you for what you did!"

"I just want you to know… that no matter what you will do, I will never bring myself to hate you."

"Get out." I muttered to him again. "Take your apology and go."

"No matter what you say, we will always be brother and sister. That's a bond you can't break no matter how much you despise me." He shut his eyes and sighed heavily. "Tenten…" I glared at him hard.

"I'm done arguing with you." I muttered to him.

"I forgot to mention… that I'm not going to leave here without you and Neji…"

"And why's that?" My eyes narrowed as he smirked slightly.

"Father wanted me to tell you, that there are **people **waiting for both you and Neji at home. Two people to be exact.."

-

-

_C-Could it be… them?_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Okayyy. Ummm. Yeah. so options for the next chapter:**

**1. Tenten and Neji go back to the house and are surprised with who they see. (i'll see if you can guess who they are)**

**2. Tenten refuses to go back to the house. Neji decides to go, and chooses to leave Tenten behind with Sakura. (girl talks. hehe)**

**3. Before they can go, Daisuke arrives and just causes more trouble for both neji and tenten, and messes up the relationship between sasuke and sakura.**

**thanks for reading, and please review. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey. Sorry for the late update. I had to practice for a kung fu tournament. now that it's over, i hope to update more frequently.**

**Results:  
1. 24  
****2. 9  
3. 13**

**so option 1 won by a mile. And for those who are right about who the two people were.. congrats. :)**

**And thanks for the reviews. They're increasing everytime. I just can't list all them out! But, if you did review, thanks so much!!**

**Anyways, here you go:**

**WARNING: This Chapter will make you hate Daisuke even more.**

**-**

**-**

"Two people?"

"Yeah." He muttered and turned away from me. "Why don't you come and see for yourself?"

"…" I glared at him.

"Can you please stop hating me, Tenten? I know why you do, but can you be reasonable and understand why I did it?" He asked. I sighed loudly and looked at him.

"I… don't want to hate you…" I muttered quietly. He grabbed my wrists and stared at me.

"Then why do you?"

"It's because of what you did!" I shouted at him. "Now, let go!"

"Please, understand…" I tried to pull myself away, but he pushed me into the wall.

"We'll leave as soon as you accept my apology."

"Get off, brother!" I struggled to break free but he growled at me.

"Damn it, Tenten! Just listen okay?! I feel extremely guilty for what I did. And it's not fair for you to ask me to choose between you two. You and Sakura are both important to me!"

"Shut up, Sasuke!" I screamed at him. "Just shut up!"

"No you! Listen well- I'm only going to say this once." He sighed and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Wh-What are you-"

"Tenten.. I said listen." He mumbled quietly. "You're… really important to me. You're one of the most important people in the world to me… And I don't want to lose you. But I know you, Tenten. You're strong… and brave. The believed that you would be okay.. So I left you. And it was wrong."

"I apologize. And I just want to let you know, that I'll never do that ever again. Ignore you, and go after Sakura. You're my top priority now, okay? I have to protect my sister. Do you accept my apology?"

I was absolutely speechless. I opened my mouth quietly as tears came out instead of words.

"S-Sasuke…" He let go of my wrists as I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have been so stubborn. I don't want to be your top priority. Sakura should be.. She's the most important person to you. And I know it was foolish of me to ask to choose between you." I let out a breath. "So I accept your apology. Will you accept mine?"

"I don't understand why you're apologizing…" He muttered quietly as he tried to push me off.

"Because I was stupid and irrational. The world doesn't revolve around me, I know. I was just being a spoiled brat. And I hope you forgive me for my misbehavior."

"Alright. I forgive you." He mumbled.

"-What? Just like that?"

"Yeah. I have to forgive you. We're family."

"That just makes me feel more guilty! I'm sorry again for-"

"Stop- Don't apologize anymore. I forgive you. Are we okay now?" He asked quietly. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just… so pathetic. Just thinking about what I said to you before is unforgivable. And you should be hating me right now, not asking for my forgiveness!"

"It's fine. I realize your feelings. And it was wrong of me to do what I did. It's only human instinct to think of one's own self, right?" He looked at me as I nodded.

"When did I deserve someone like you in my life…" I mumbled quietly.

"You don't have to deserve me, Tenten. I'm your brother, whether you want me or not, I will always be in your life no matter what." Sasuke whispered as I backed away from him.

"I'll go back home. Just go first. I'll have to talk to Neji. Sasuke… I'm just really, really… so, so sorr-" He covered my mouth with his hand. He sighed and opened one eye at me.

"I told you to stop apologizing, damn it. Don't talk anymore. I'll leave now. See you back at home." Sasuke flicked my forehead and jumped out the window. I touched my forehead and head towards the door. It creaked open as I saw Neji sitting on the ground. He looked up at me innocently and raised his eyebrows.

"There were a lot of shouting. I couldn't help but listen in. Did it end well?" I bent down and kissed him gently. Our lips lingered together when he sighed against my lips.

"Tenten. Why are we going to your home?" He mumbled. I pulled his arm as he stood before me.

"Sasuke says there are people waiting for us." I took his hand in mine and pressed my nose to his. "Should we go now?" He shut his eyes and smirked gently.

"Let's go." He held out his hand.

"Neji?"

"Come on. You want to get there as fast as possible, right?"

"Neji… What if it's Hinata and Naruto?" I whispered to him.

"Then we're leaving as soon as we get there. I don't want to see her at all."

"You can't hate her still, Neji.." I stroked his arm gently.

"I do."

"What for?" I asked him angrily. "She's never… ever done anything to you."

"…" He pulled away from me and looked me in the eye. "It's a long story. Let's just get to your house, okay?" His tone was sharp like a knife, and somehow I managed to stutter the words-

"O-Okay!" I gulped quietly when he walked towards the door. He turned at me and held out his hands.

"Come on." I nodded and ran to him. _Two people… Naruto and Hinata? H-Hiashi and Daisuke?_

_**-**_

**-**

"They're coming."

"Did she forgive you?"

"Mhm."

"That's good."

"Are they coming now?"

"I told you already, idiot."

"That's a nice way to greet me. I haven't seen you in years, bastard."

"D-Don't fight…"

"Oh, they're not fighting… right?!"

"Hn."

"I can't wait to see their faces! Do you think they've changed? Huh?"

"Um. Well, you haven't seen them in a while."

"O-Oh."

"They're here."

-

-

"…"

"Neji? Oh- that's right. You've never been here before, have you?" He shook his head.

"This house smells just like you though. Not so much your vampire form."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This house smells just like your human self." He shut his eyes. "Just your scent drives me insane." I flushed and opened the door.

"We're home-" My eyes started to water. I knew it.

"T-Tenten-san!"

"Hey!!"

"N-Naruto! Hinata!" I ran over and quickly embraced her.

"Hello." She smiled. I could feel her breathing as she sniffed in a my scent. She pulled away, her eyes widening. "Y-You're… a vampire?!" She shouted loudly.

"Huh?!" Naruto grinned. "Really?!" He hugged me tightly and swung me around. "That's great! No wonder why-"

"Hands off." Neji grabbed me and pushed Naruto away.

"Neji! It's been so long."

"Not for you. You're still the same as you were before." Neji muttered.

"You-" Naruto clenched his fists.

"Naruto!" Sakura growled and whacked him over the head. "Can you try not to be a clown?! Anyways, did Naruto and Hinata tell you the good news?!"

"D-Don't, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved his hand in front of her face.

"Neji.." Hinata looked at him as he turned away.

"Hn.." He muttered.

"Sakura… Don't-" Sasuke came into the room and scratched his head. "It's none of your business."

"Oh, but it is!"

"S-Sakura-san…" Hinata blushed brightly.

"Hinata's pregnant!!" Sakura smiled at me. I returned the smile and laughed quietly.

"Congratulations."

"Whatever." Neji muttered quietly. I went to elbow him, but… my head started to pound.

"Shit…" I leaned against Neji and held my stomach.

"Tenten?"

"Are you alright?!" The faint pounding on my head, the cursing flips my stomach was doing…

"Tenten!"

-

-

_Curse this. Damn it. Blacking out like that. Skrew it all. What was happening?_ I opened my eyes and looked up at Neji.

"Neji…"

"Hm?" He leaned down and kissed my neck. My vision was blurry, but I was sure it was him.

"What happened?"

"You fainted, and your father told me to bring you to your room."

"My father?" He nodded and pressed his lips to my collar bone. _Father's home? That can't be._ I blinked a few times and I felt him smirk against my skin. "You're not-!"

"Yeah, yeah." He pinned me down. "Are you going to stay quiet? Shut up, and don't speak! I'm not giving up on you. You're mine, you understand? Although, I'm sure Neji's already had you."

"Wha-"

"I said shut up!"

"Daisuke. What are you doing here?!" I screamed. "How'd you get in?!"

"Easy. Pretend and look like your father. And then get you into this room alone with me.. And telling everyone to wait downstairs until you wake up. They were easy to fool." He laughed.

"Daisuke, just stop already!" Daisuke smirked.

"Don't make me kiss you, Tenten. You know how Neji is… Now listen up. Don't you dare move, understand?" I nodded. "Keep your mouth shut and don't you dare say a word." I nodded again.

He let go of one of my wrists, and stroked my hair, "You're beautiful. Of course Neji wants you…" Daisuke smirked.

"Get off!" I screamed and kicked him in the face. "Neji!" I screamed again and scrambled myself out of my bed. Daisuke tackled me and grabbed my pants. "Let go!"

"They won't come. I told them to not come in, even if you were screaming. After all… I told them that you would be writhing in pain from the lack of blood." Daisuke smirked.

"S-Stop!" I screamed as he ripped part of it. "Pervert!" I flung my fist at his face and hit his nose.

"Fuc-" He grabbed my shirt and yanked off a whole sleeve.

"Curse you!" I kicked his shin and tried to run. He grabbed my ankle and sank his teeth in. I screamed loudly as I heard the blood gush from my wound, the blood being slurped from my body. "Get off!" I reached my hand out to slap him, but he grabbed it and bit hard down on my wrist. Tears fled from my eye as my hair fell lose from their normal buns.

"You taste so good." He mumbled against my wrist.

"St-Stop…" My eyes started to blur from the loss of blood. All I could see was red… all I could see was the blood in my room. My nose was filled with only the scent of my blood. "Sh-Shit." I muttered as I felt the life being sucked out of me. _N-Neji… Can.. You hear me?_ I started to pant and sweat trickled down my forehead. _Neji!_

_**I'm not… suppose to be talking to you, Tenten. Your father said to-**_

_It wasn't my dad! How could you all be so stupid?! It's Daisuke! He was pretending to be-_

_**.. No. No. Daisuke is… in the room with you right now?!**_

_He's- Ah. St-Stop it!_

_**Don't… move. I'm going to get you now.**_

_No. Not you…_

_**What?!**_

_Get… S-Sasuke. If you walked in, Daisuke would suspect that you know._

_**So don't tell Sasuke, but tell him to go up?**_

_Tell him… He can handle…_

_**Don't let hi take advantage of you! Fight, Tenten.**_

_I-I can't… I've… lost too much bl-blood- Ah…_

_**Curse it.**_

_**-**_

"Stop it!" I screamed and tried to push him away to get pushed against the bed.

"Tenten. You'll regret fighting against me. You're not strong enough to beat me. Both you and I know that…" He muttered into my ear as I shut my eyes tightly.

_Please hurry._

-

"Sasuke!" Neji threw himself into the room. Sasuke looked up as Naruto, Hinata and Sakura's eyes went at Neji.

"Um, yeah?" Neji grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

"…." Sakura was silent.

"I wonder what's wrong…"

"Nah. I wouldn't worry about it." Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"What the hell are you doing, Hyuga?!" Sasuke shouted and felt Neji's shaking hand tight over his wrist. "'… What's up?"

"Tenten… She…" He looked away. "Your father isn't home. He's with Itachi isn't he? If Itachi's not home, then your father shouldn't be with her." Sasuke froze.

"Then.. Who's with her?!" He shouted loudly.

"It's Daisuke. My… twin brother." Neji mumbled quietly. "He was impersonating your father. Now, you have to go up and save her. She's really hurt right now. Pretend you don't know anything, and that you came to check up on her, okay?" Sasuke gulped and nodded.

"I'll come with you, but I won't be going into the room." He nodded again as they went up the stairs.

-

"Stop it, Daisuke!" I screamed loudly as he pressed his lips to my forearm. He had bitten me 5 times already. All on my leg and arm. My body thrashed as he continued to suck blood out of my body.

"Hm. And lastly…" He held my hands down and licked my neck.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed and kicked my legs at his stomach. Blood dripped onto my face from his teeth as he aimed to punch me. I grabbed his punch and hit him hard in the stomach. He grunted as there was a knock on the door. I ran for it, but Daisuke snatched me and threw me into the bed.

"You stay there, or I'll hurt you…." He threatened as I saw him transform right before my eyes. He looked just like my dad. He opened the door and Sasuke was there.

"Dad. Is Tenten alright?" Daisuke nodded.

"She's alright. Don't worry."

"Can I see her?" Sasuke asked. Daisuke shook his head.

"Sorry. But, you can't see her yet." I was shaking under the sheets. I secretly wanted to cry from the pain, but I didn't want to show him I was scared. Being scared would just make Daisuke more excited.

"Father, allow me to see Tenten."

"You can not. Listen to your father and go back downstairs."

"I won't."

"Listen to your father!"

"You're not my father." Sasuke muttered under his breath and Neji kicked Daisuke to the ground.

-

"Neji.. So you're alive."

"Damn right I am! Get away from Tenten!" I heard his voice… It was Neji. I immediately started to cry and curl up under the sheets. "Sasuke! Get her!" Neji shouted as he threw Daisuke at the window.

"Tenten!" Sasuke shouted as I picked me up in his arms.

"B-Brother." Tears stained my face. "I'm scared. It hurts!" I cried. "I'm scared." Sasuke held me close as I saw a tear fall from his face. "Sasuke…" I mumbled his name.

"You're in such a horrible condition… Don't worry. I'll take care of you." I nodded. Sasuke jumped out the window. "I'm taking her to the hospital!" He shouted. Neji turned and nodded, standing in front of the window, blocking Daisuke.

"Why did you come back?!"

"Because I want Tenten."

"No. You only want her because she's mine."

"Nice theory." Daisue smirked.

-

"_We end this now."_

-

"Is Sasuke-kun still with Neji?"

-

"It hurts, Sasuke! My head is spinning, and it feels like my stomach is going to explode!"

"You're bleeding all over, Tenten… But don't worry. You'll be alright. I promise you."

**-**

**-**

**Congrats to those who thought it was Hinata and Naruto.**

**Okay. Options for next time:**

**1. Tenten makes it to the hospital but, is very hurt. The doctors don't think she can make it. Neji begs to differ.**

**2. We find out why Daisuke really wants Tenten. Neji ends up almost killing Daisuke, but Hinata comes in and tries to stop him, but she ends up getting hurt by Neji, triggering Naruto's anger.**

**Just two options this time. If you reviewers don't mind.. i'd like to see if i could combine both the ideas into the next chapters, but it's up to you guys. so... review wisely and make me happy? :D**

**Thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: sorry for the REALLY late update. i totally forgot. i was caught up with so much work i didn't have time to update.**

**anyways, results:**

**1. 17  
2. 19- winner**

**so it's based on number 2. **

**thanks for all the sweet reviews and favorites.. alerts etc.**

**enjooyyy!**

**-**

-

-

…

"It hurts.." I moaned as I felt my stomach throb. _What the hell? I wasn't even hurt by him here, yet it hurts so much more than Daisuke's bites…_ I grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Bring me back…"

"No way. What are you stupid?!" He scolded me. I clenched my fists and aimed to grab his wings. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I can't leave Neji out there with Daisuke! He'll…" Just remembering what happened… he told me that he fought Daisuke without any hesitation, almost killing him… I never want that to happen to him again. He's not alone."

"He knows he's not. I have to get you to the hospital." I growled at him as my stomach released another throbbing pain. "Damn it.." Sasuke scoffed at me.

"Told you you're in no condition." Sasuke bit his lip and threw himself into the hospital. "Please, my sister needs help!"

…

"Why do you want her.." Neji panted, coughing out blood. Daisuke smirked and put his hand on his hip.

"I like it when you guess." Neji covered his mouth and tried to recover from the blow to his stomach.

"Damn it, I've guessed every possibility!" He growled and heard people walking up the stairs. My blood was intoxicating as Neji inhaled the room's scent. It was all my blood that was entering his system.

"Makes you want to drink her dry, doesn't it?"

"That's… something _you_ would do…" Neji snapped at him.

"I would. And I could've but her stupid brother came in. I could have drank all her blood and finished her in no time. Why did you turn her into a vampire? She's just as weak and stupid as she was as a human. So fragile and vulnerable."

"I should have taken her and killed her while I could." This was Neji's last straw.

"She's not weak and stupid…" He growled as Daisuke smirked.

"Are you going to fight me with all you go now, Neji? I'm not nearly as weak as I was those many years ago. I can take you on now, 'monste-" Daisuke's mouth met with Neji's fists as he flew back against the wall.

"You talk as if you know her!" He kicked Daisuke hard in the chest, throwing his fists at his arm. Neji ripped, bit, punched, kicked and threw him finally against the wall. "I'll kill you this time. I won't hold back!"

"I knew you'd… regret killing me…" Daisuke smirked through his bruised, swollen, cut lips.

"Shut up!" Neji shouted and grabbed Daisuke's neck and shoved him against the window, and then held him against the wall. Daisuke struggled to break free. "Tell me… why did you go after her?!"

"Because I want her!" Daisuke managed to mumble.

"That's not the only reason!" Neji grabbed Daisuke's arm with his free hand, threatening to break it.

"Cause she's yours… And cause-" Neji snapped his arm as Daisuke shouted out in pain.

"Holy fuc- okay! Okay! I took her because I was jealous! I wanted- someone like her! But you had her- shit!" Daisuke felt Neji's grip loosen as he dropped to the ground and Daisuke immediately stood, grabbing his broken arm.

"What's going on here?!" Sakura screamed as she pounded against the door. "Tenten? Tenten, are you okay?" Naruto barged the door down as their eyes immediately widened, their nose immediately flaring from the burning scent of blood. There was glass all over the ground, blood covering the walls and the floors. "N-Neji?!"

**-Neji's POV-**

I turned slowly to the girl who called my name. I stared at her intently, I wondered, is she my friend or enemy?

"What are you doing, Neji?!"

"D-Daisuke-ni-san?!" Hinata's eyes widened as she ran over and seized my arm. "What are you doing, Neji-" I turned to her and growled. "Why did you do that?!" She screamed.

"Get away from him, Hinata!" Sakura screamed loudly as Hinata to turned to her. Quit the yelling already. I grabbed this.. Hinata and threw her hard at the girl with the loud mouth.

"Shut up." I drew poisonously from my lips.

"Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto glared at me. "Why are you doing this, Neji?"

"My name's… Neji…? So that's it. Who are you?" I looked at the girl with pink hair… Sakura. And the girl with blue hair, Hinata.. Who was that person I was beating up? Daisuke leaned against the wall, panting loudly as he smirked.

"Look at you, Neji. You finally let it out. You were… always the best fighter, huh? You just never had the chance to let out your true power. Why hide it. Imagine where you could be with that power…" Daisuke smirked.

"You.. Must be Neji's twin brother."

"Mhm." Daisuke smirked and winced at the pain.

"Where's Tenten?!"

_Tenten..?_ I looked around and bared my fangs at Daisuke. It was looking into a mirror… he looked just like me. Daisuke… I elbowed him hard in the ribs, knocking him to the ground. Hinata blinked and stared at me and Daisuke in horror.

"Stop it, Neji-ni-san! You're killing him!!" She screamed and grabbed both of my wrists.

"Let go."

"No! You have to stop hurting him!"

"Get away from him, Hinata!" Naruto ran as I flung her and kicked her hard in the ribs as I heard a sick crackling sound come from her. Naruto quickly caught her. "Hinata!"

"My rib…" She moaned and coughed out blood. He put her down gently and stared at Sakura. She was trying to stand but she grabbed her leg.

"Sakura-chan?!"

"My leg…" She cried as she stared up at me. "What happened to you, Neji? Where's Sasuke?" She used the wall as a leverage and walked towards him. Sakura held out her hand. "Neji… come back." I froze.

_S-Sasuke? Who… is she trying to touch me? Who does she think she is?!_ I spun away from her and growled.

"N-Naruto." She mumbled as she fell backwards slightly. Naruto put her down and barred his large fangs at me.

"I don't care if Tenten will never forgive me.. You've hurt Sakura-chan, and Hinata-chan! And I won't let you get away with it!"

"What can you do?" I mumbled slowly. "Can you bring her back to me? She was hurt so badly."

"Neji…"

**-No POV-**

"I'm going to kill him. So don't get in the way…" Neji cracked his knuckle and turned to Daisuke.

"Are you going to kill me? **You **will save Tenten?**"** He smirked and let out a laugh. "You're too late."

"What are you saying?"

"I bit her… so many times… She should be throbbing by now. Throbbing in pain." Daisuke laughed again. "I was going to finish her by biting her neck. Then she'd be mine… forever."

"You-" Neji's eyes widened.

"I placed a curse on her. If only I had time to bit her neck, then she'd forget about you and fall in love with me." Daisuke slowly stood. "I'll be sure to get her this time." Daisuke walked towards the window and aimed to jump out as Neji ran at him.

"Daisuke!" He shouted but Naruto grabbed his arm and threw him roughly to the ground. "You.." He growled and tried to punch Naruto, but he grabbed his punch. "Let go."

"Do you even know who I am?!"

_He's… You're…_ Neji grabbed his head. "Go away!" He kicked Naruto in the stomach and turned. But Daisuke was already on his way. He was already on his way to claim her. "Shit!" He opened his wings and headed for the window when Naruto grabbed his wing.

"You're… not going anywhere." There was an aura emitting from Naruto, but Neji turned towards him and punched him hard.

"Are you working with him?" Neji pointed to the window. His eyes narrowed.

"Do you know who you are anymore?" Naruto looked down at Sakura and Hinata. "You hurt your friends, you almost killed your brother… Neji. I'm not sure you know what's right anymore."

"If you get between me and her… then I'll kill you myself!" Naruto started to emit the same aura again.

"Neji Hyuga…" Naruto growled loudly as he clenched his fists.

"I need to get to her." Neji closed his eyes. _Clear… my mind._

…

"I feel it.." Tenten moaned. Sasuke turned to her and took her hand. "Neji…"

"What's wrong?"

"He's angry. I don't… know…" She whispered and put her hand on her forehead. "I can feel that he's angry…"

"Do you… feel anything else?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Hinata… and Sakura…" His grip tightened around her hand. "Hinata has a broken rib… Sakura… a broken leg."

"Shit! What is that Daisuke Hyuga doing?!" Tears fled from her eyes.

"It wasn't him." Tenten shook her head violently. "It was Neji." Sasuke pulled away from her and was about to jump out. "Don't leave me, brother. Please…" He turned back and looked at Tenten and shut his eyes tightly.

"… Okay." Sasuke whispered and took my hand again. _S-Sakura…_

"You're sad.." She mumbled. Tenten pulled away from him and rolled to her side. "Go then. I think… they need your help."

"Who's they?"

"Naruto, Hinata and Sakura. Naruto is fighting Neji."

"Why is he attacking everyone?!"

"Daisuke's coming here. I feel his excitement, his thirst for blood."

"Tenten… you can… sense emotions?"

"I don't know." Tenten squeezed her eyes shut and opened her eyes. "Go, Sasuke. Neji's angry, I have to try to reach him. Stop Naruto from killing him." He took her hand and pressed it to his forehead.

"I'll be back. Please… be safe."

**-Tenten's POV-**

"He's here." I whispered as the window shattered.

"Shit." Sasuke turned and ripped out a snarl. "You…" Daisuke clutched his own arm and a sick cracking sound was made. He moved his arm slightly and smirked.

"I guess he was holding back." Daisuke stretched and grinned. "I guess it's time you became mine, eh, Tenten?" I remained silent, my mind was in a state where I could only focus on what was happening, how Neji was feeling. He was destroying Naruto. Tears fled from my eyes as I touched my neck.

"You won't lay a hand on her."

"You're a half breed. You do not have the power to stop me. Only Neji can, but he's too busy fighting his friends to really remember what his goal was. He's just surviving, trying to live… He's a monster, and there's no way to tame him."

_Oh Neji… please stop…_

… _**T-Ten…ten…**_

"N-Neji..?" Naruto wiped the blood away from his eyes. Neji slowly backed away from Naruto.

_**Tenten? Where are you?**_

_Why are you hurting everyone?_

_**What do you mean…**_

_Neji. Stop it now. Stop hurting everyone. Come find me, please…_

_**Tenten. I don't know what's happening.**_

_Come back to me, Neji. Remember who you are. Come save me… hurry._

Neji froze and stared at Naruto. He leaned against the wall panting, staring up at Neji. Sakura was on the ground, and so was Hinata, both fainted and bleeding.

"What… have I done?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto grumbled out and winced at the slight pain. "You only beat the shit out of everyone here."

"I…" _**Don't remember.**_ Neji touched his forehead and shook his head. "I can't remember. I-I have to go."

"Don't you-"

"Naruto. I'm sorry." He whispered and turned to Naruto. "I didn't…" He touched his forehead. "Sorry." Naruto let out an agry sigh and tried to stand, but fell. He completely blacked out… the cold breeze hitting the three bodies.

_**Hang on.**_ Neji brushed his hair back._** It's always my fault. It's cause I can't control myself, that I put everyone's life in danger. I wonder if I were just to die, would it-**_There was a shrill shriek running through his ears. _**Tenten!**_

…

"S-Sasuke!" I screamed as Daisuke threw his body against the wall. He was bleeding all over the place as he fainted, his body slumped against the wall, his head hung over. "Sasuke!" I tried to climb out of the bed, but the needles pulled at my arm as I froze. Daisuke started to get closer to me, but I held back my scream.

_Neji…_ I thought, and immediately started to panic. "Freak!" I screamed and punched him square in the face.

"I wouldn't do that. You need those wires, or you might die because of the lack of blood in your system. So why don't you be a good girl and just fall in love with me?"

"Fall in love with you? Not in a million years!"

"Oh. But, one more bite in the neck will make you forget about Neji forever… and you'll be mine." He pinned my arms above my head and grinned. "Say his name one last time…"

"Go to hell!" I brought my legs up and kicked him hard in the stomach. The wires on my leg snapped as the needles pulled out. I immediately felt my legs go numb. I pulled the needles from my arm and grabbed the blood bags and ripped open the bag, letting the blood pour into my mouth.

"Are you stupid or something?!" Daisuke shouted at me as he grabbed his stomach.

"No. It just makes me feel completely rejuvenated." I laughed and let the blood dribble down my chin. "I'm going to kill you now… I'm going to show you how much pain you've brought to everyone." I aimed to punch him, but my arm was grabbed. "Who the fuc-" I growled, I didn't look up.

"Stop, Tenten." The smooth, velvety voice rang in my ears as I looked up. It was Neji. A weakened, hurt Neji, but it was still him. I didn't thank him for coming. I could've fended for myself. I turned to Daisuke as he headed for the window.

"Don't you-" Neji cut me off and wrapped his arms around me. "Let go! Get back here you coward!" I screamed and tried to push him away. But, he was definitely happy. I could sense it. In a way, my new power… was just like Kiba's, being able to sense emotions.

"Let him go." He whispered.

"Hell no!" He pressed my face to his shoulder as I tried to pry his hands away from me. But, I heard the window rustle, and he was gone. That just made me madder than ever. Neji let go of me and I reached to slap him. He didn't flinch when I neared his face. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I won't let you kill him…" Neji whispered.

"You almost killed him! Why can't I do it?!"

"Because… he's not for you to kill." He looked at me angrily. "He's not for you to kill, Tenten. I'm sorry. Were you scared?" He asked quietly and held me close.

"Yeah." I mumbled and let him hold me. "I wanted to kill him for what he did to us, to everyone."

"He didn't do anything to Naruto, Sakura or Hinata." He backed away. "It was all me, Tenten. I hurt everyone."

"I know. Why?"

"Naruto was trying to stop me from coming to save you. I can't remember why I attacked Hinata and Sakura. I was.. Probably also fighting Daisuke if I can't remember. I hurt them, Tenten."

"It's okay. It's fine, Neji, I promise. They'll forgive you." Neji snarled and knelt down in front of Sasuke. "Neji?"

"… Uchiha.." Neji called to him. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and stared at me and Neji.

"What the… hell have you two been doing? You're both covered with blood. Where's… the dead body?"

"He escaped." I lied. _And Neji let him._

"I'm sorry." Neji covered his face as Sasuke sat up and wiped his face gently.

"What do you mean?"

"I hurt… Sakura.. And everyone." I could see the pain strangling Sasuke's face but he looked away.

"Are you sure it wasn't… Daisuke?"

"I know it's me." He whispered. "And I'm sorry."

"I just hope Sakura will forgive you." Sasuke slowly stood but I grabbed his arm.

"You're not suppose to be walking! Not in your condition, stupid!" I hit him in the arm as his body slumped against mine.

"Don't hit me."

"Sorry." I pulled him and laid him down on the bed. "Neji. Go get Sakura, Hinata and Naruto here. Get them all a room. Alright?"

"What about you?" Neji asked as he touched my neck. "What if he comes back to claim you?"

"He won't. I promise…" I whispered to him and kissed him gently. He left to retrieve them as I sat down next to Sasuke. "How are you feeling, brother?"

"Like shit." He muttered. "I wasn't much of a challenge to Daisuke was I?"

"Well, you're a half-breed. Remember?" I reminded him as he nodded.

"Yeah, I know." I was about to get up and leave, but he grabbed my wrist. "Tenten, stay with me. Don't leave yet." He mumbled. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"You know how I've always been able to heal, right? I've been healing perfectly!" I flexed my muscles as he poked my arm. I cringed as he laughed quietly.

"Perfectly… right." He mocked me as he interlaced his fingers with mine. "I have to tell you something. You… passed out when we first came here. I sent the doctors in to check on you. They told me… that you lost lots of blood."

"Yeah. I felt it up here." I hit my head a little.

"That's not all. You know… how you felt dizzy and such?" He mumbled to me quietly. I nodded. "And how your stomach hurt?" I nodded again. I wasn't really sure where he was taking this. "Do you know why?" I was silent and shook my head frantically.

"N-No way… It can't-"

"Yeah. It's possible." Sasuke clutched my hand tighter and looked at me.

**-**

**-**

_"You're pregnant."_

-

-

-

**Many of you predicted Tenten to be pregnant, and yes.. yes she is pregnant.**

**i'm just going to put up a few more chapters and maybe start a sequel. it's going to be called... i love vampires, and that includes you Neji Hyuga!**

**It'll probably be about Tenten and Neji's life and struggle through with the child, and then there will be Fugaku coming in... and they'll probably get rid of Daisuke in this fanfic, and in the next one... it's time to deal with hiashi!**

**Anyways.. so next chapter options:  
**

**1. Neji doesn't want the child because he's afraid if they have a child, hiashi will take him/her away from them.**

**2. Hiashi finds out and kidnaps Tenten, forcing Neji to do whatever he says.**

**3. Tenten decides not to tell Neji, and Neji gets furious and just tells tenten to get rid of it.**

**4. Neji is happy that she's pregnant, but he can't help but worry that tenten will be more vulnerable than ever.  
**

**Yay! a fourth option! anyways, choose the one that you want, (more drama the _better_) and if you don't like any of them, just don't pick one... :)**

**Thanks for reading! please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: dangg. i forgot to update this. oh god, it's been a while. sorry!!**

**1. 8  
2. 11  
3. 13  
4. 25 - WINNER**

**okayy. thanks for the reviews and everything.**

**enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"What did you say?" I froze and touched my stomach. "That can't be possible, Sasuke."

"The doctors said so." He whispered. "Since when did you and Neji get so kinky and horny?" I blushed furiously and hit Sasuke gently. He raised an eyebrow at me and winced. "Okay. Let me rephrase this. When did you and Neji have se-"

"Don't say it!" I screamed at him. "It was just yesterday.. Or the day before that!"

"Did you guys use a-"

"Stop!" I screamed at him again. "Stop saying these stuff."

"Calm down. You act like you've never heard the word cond-" I glared at him.

"Sasuke… I…" I covered my eyes. He brought his finger to the corner of my lip and wiped gently at the blood.

"You'll be okay. I promise. Do you want it?"

"Are you asking me to kill it?" I asked him seriously.

"If you don't want it."

"Of course I- It's just that.. I'm afraid he won't want it."

"He wants what's best for you. He's not going to take away what you want." Sasuke whispered and sighed.

"So you're not angry?" I asked him. Sasuke sighed again and shook his head.

"It was your choice to get kinky with the Hyuga." I decided to ignore that.

"Brother… do you think he'll be angry at me?"

"For what? There's no reason for him to be angry at you, no reason to make him not want the child." I turned away from him and touched my forehead slightly.

"Do you think I should tell Neji?" I asked quietly. Sasuke shrugged.

"Why don't you ask him now?" I turned around quickly as Sasuke pointed to Neji. He was covered in blood. I pulled away from Sasuke and ran to him.

"Ask me what?"

"Later, Neji. How is everyone?" Neji had a guilty look on his face as he bit his lip.

"Um. Sakura's leg is broken… a couple of bruises and cuts. Same with Hinata… but a broken rib. And Naruto's all fine, you know he has amazing healing abilities too. I'm sorry, Sasuke." Neji looked at him as he looked away.

"It's okay. I'm sure she'll forgive you once you explain. I know she'll forgive you that's why I'll forgive you. What about Naruto?" Neji scratched his head.

"He'll need some deeper explanation. You know Naruto…" Neji mumbled quietly and took my hand in his. "You should be in bed, Tenten. You should be resting."

"Th-There's… something I should tell you, Neji." I looked away from him as Neji took my hand and led me out of the room. I turned back and looked at Sasuke. I blinked as he nodded at me.

.

"What is it, Tenten?" He asked me and stroked my arm gently.

"Neji… do you know how we- uh…" I looked away and blushed. _How am I going to say this?!_

_**Just say it out loud.**_

_It's… I'm not sure how to word it._

_**Just think it then.**_

_I'm scared._

"Scared of what, Tenten?" I closed my eyes tightly and gulped. He pulled me into his arm.

"You don't have to tell me." He whispered quietly. "It's alright." Neji mumbled and kissed my forehead lightly.

"No, Neji!" He turned around and I buried my head in his shoulder.

"I… I'm pregnant." I whispered quietly to him. He froze and I felt his muscles stiffen. "I'm sorry! I didn't know until just now! I just-" He pulled me close to him and licked my neck with his tongue. I felt his teeth graze my skin as he whispered against my neck quietly,

"Okay." He mumbled and kissed gently. I felt his teeth pierce my skin, and there was no hesitation when he did so. He wrapped his arms around me tighter as I fell to my knees, bringing him with me.

"So you're not angry?" I asked. He didn't respond. "Please, don't be angry at me. I'm sorry." I felt him pull away the blood dripping down his chin…

"Angry?" He asked quietly.

"Are you? Don't…" I placed my hands on his chest, and traced the wounds. I leaned forwards slightly and licked his jaw. He pushed me away and stared hungrily at me.

"I am not mad at you. I will never be mad at you, or do anything of the sort of hurt you, Tenten." Neji rested his forehead on mine and placed his hand on my neck. "I'm… happy that you're carrying my child, Tenten… you are aren't you?"

"Yes. I just thought that you would be mad at me or something!" I cried, he removed is hand from my neck and licked the blood away quietly.

"I will never be mad at you, Tenten, I promise." He looked at his hand and pulled me to my feet. "I'm sorry I bit you so suddenly. I forgot to ask, are you thirsty?"

"No." I shook my head. "I'm fine.. I already drank that blood thingy." I mumbled quietly as he smirked and kissed me gently.

"I have to go and apologize to Naruto and them." He looked down the hall way. "And I'm sure Sasuke wants to know how everything went." I raised my eyebrow as he kicked the door gently to expose an eavesdropping Sasuke Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke!"

"…. Hi."

"Hm." Neji smirked and kissed my cheek. "I'll be back."

"Okay." I mumbled and turned and glared at Sasuke. "You… How dare you-"

"Eh…"

**-Neji and Sakura**

"Sakura?" Neji walked into the room to see her stretching on the floor.

"Huh? Oh… Neji." She mumbled as she stood and sat on the bed. "What do you want?"

"I… want to say sorry." _**I forgot that she could heal from just sunlight alone.**_ "I didn't mean for you to see me like that."

"Was that your true power?" She asked and walked towards me.

"I…" Sakura smiled and nodded.

"I understand why you wouldn't want anyone to see. Why were you like that?" Sakura asked him. Neji froze. "I understood that you were angry… but hurting-"

"You don't understand. You will never understand what I have to go through!" Neji shouted angrily at her. "Look I came to apologize! Not for you to god damn lecture me." He snapped and turned away towards the door as Sakura grabbed his hand.

"I'm not trying to lecture you, Neji. I'm worried about Tenten."

"You have no reason to worry about her." He retorted angrily. He tried to pull away from her, but Sakura held tightly to his hand. "Sakura. Let go." She looked him in the eyes.

"You can't keep doing this. What if you get angry at her? You'll attack Tenten and you might-"

"I will never… kill Tenten." Neji managed to pull away from Sakura. "Get some rest." He walked out the door and shut it on her face. Sakura stood there, dumbfounded.

_Neji. I care for her too. It's not just you…._ Sakura flung the door open. _He just doesn't understand… He can't see that she's important to all of us._ "Neji!" She shouted. He didn't turn around, and that was a huge mistake. She jumped on him as he tumbled down the stairs with her. She landed on top of him as Neji banged his head on the back of the wall.

"What the hell?! Shit…" Neji cursed and looked up to see Sakura's face close to his. "Get off now." He growled angrily and shoved her. "I already apologized. I don't think I owe you anything else." She glared up at him.

"This isn't all about you, bastard." She muttered darkly. "I'm worried about Tenten."

"She's none of your concern." Sakura slapped him roughly in the face. He didn't flinch away from her.

"She's my best friend. And I deserve to tell her so called boyfriend to back off from her for a bit."

"Fuck off, Sakura." Neji walked away from her. "I've hurt you once already, don't make me lose my temper and smash you all over." He muttered coldly.

"Imagine if Tenten saw this side of you… What would she say?" Neji froze for a second, but kept walking again. "I mean, threatening to hurt me, Neji? I never knew you were the one to do that kind of thing…"

"I'm done talking with you. Stop trying to get in between Tenten and I."

"You two-faced jerk. You only show your affectionate side towards Tenten, and you show annoyance to everyone else." Neji kept walking and blocked her voice. "You keep walking, Neji Hyuga. You'll regret it. This is the last time you walk away from someone. Cause the next time, it'll be someone walking away from you."

-

"…" Neji cursed quietly in his head as he clenched his fists. "Stupid girl." He pushed open the door to Hinata's room to see her and Naruto talking. "Am I interrupting?" He asked quietly.

"…" Naruto glared at him. "You are."

"Hinata. I want to apologize. I had no intention to hurt both of you." She smiled and nodded.

"I understand. I want to know why you attacked Daisuke-ni-san." Hinata whispered quietly to Neji.

"He tried to take away something away from me. It was only fair of me to beat the shit out of him."

"And what about us? We tried to stop you, but you violently-"

"I'm a monster, Naruto. I can't seem to control my own power yet.." Neji sighed as Naruto growled.

"I don't forgive him, Hinata."

"Naruto-kun… Please, it's not his fault. Daisuke-ni-san is to blame. Wh-What happened to your face?" Neji sighed.

"Sakura slapped you."

"Hah! So Sakura-chan doesn't forgive you either?!"

"That's not it. We got into a fight. I'm not going to elaborate, but she got angry and slapped me."

"Did you hit her back?"

"No." He turned his back to them and headed for the door. "I just came to apologize, damn it. See you later." He mumbled quietly and shut the door. There stood Sakura leaning against the wall. Neji pretended not to see her and walked past her.

-

"Neji." He kept walking and walked into the boy's bathroom to escape her. He slammed the door shut on her face and stared at the mirror.

_**Is Sakura right? Will I really end up hurting Tenten?**_

"_This is the last time you walk away from someone. Cause the next time, it'll be someone walking away from you."_

_**I hate that bitch.**_ Neji growled. "I won't hurt Tenten." He didn't really understand why he felt so insecure all of a sudden. Was Sakura's words really affecting him? He walked out of the bathroom and headed straight towards Sasuke's room.

"I'm going to kill you the next time you-" Neji walked in and stared at us. I was holding Sasuke, shaking him back and forth to knock some sense into him.

"Um." He started. Neji covered his cheek with his hand and walked over to us. "You might actually kill him, Tenten." He touched my wrist as I looked up at him.

"What's wrong with your face? Do you have a tooth ache?" I asked quietly as I stumbled to my feet.

"Um-"

"Don't talk." I glared at Sasuke who sighed.

"I already apologized for eavesdropping.." I stuck my tongue at him and pulled Neji out of the room. I took him down the hallway and sighed loudly.

"Okay. So what's wrong?" I looked at the red welt on his face as he shut his eyes. "What the hell?! What happened?!"

"Sakura slapped me."

"Wh-What?!"

-

-

"Sasuke-kun?"

"S-Sakura." He sat up as she wrapped her arms around him. "You're okay. Did Neji come and see you?"

"Yeah." She whispered and kissed him.

"How did it go?" Sasuke whispered. _Something's wrong…_ "Did something happen, Sakura?" She pulled away from him.

"We can't… let Neji keep dating Tenten. He's going to hurt her, Sasuke-kun. He's going to get angry at her, and hurt her like he hurt the rest of us. I can't just stand by and let that happen… Do you agree with me, Sasuke-kun? For your sister's own sake… we can't just let her throw her life to a monster like him."

"… S-Sakura…"

-

-

-

**Don't worry. Sakura's not a bad guy. she's just worried that Neji will hurt Tenten.**

**Okay options:**

**1. sasuke ignores sakura and brings tenten in to talk to her. sakura tells tenten her insight about her and neji's relationship.**

**2. sasuke somewhat agrees, but tells sakura that they should just let tenten deal with it. sakura gets angry at him.**

**3. sasuke says no, and tries to convince sakura to leave tenten and neji be.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi! So, this is the last chapter of this fanfic. until the sequel.**

**Results:**

**1. 17  
2. 7  
3. 9**

**And so the sequel will probably be titled: _I love all vampires, and that includes you neji hyuga_**

**Quite the cliche title, and once again, long, but, hey. it's unique. :) Okay, so here's the last chapter!**

**thanks so much for everything!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"She slapped me."

"Why?!" I screamed. I touched his face and stroked it gently. "Who does she think she is? That's not right! She has no right to slap you!" Neji sighed and rubbed his temples.

"It doesn't hurt, Tenten."

"That doesn't matter! Did she just slap you for no reason?!"

"I… am not sure." He responded. "We got into a fight."

"A-An actual fight?" I whispered. He took me into his arms and shook his head. "Then what happened?"

"She thought that I would hurt you."

"…"

"That I would someday lose my temper and hurt you. But I won't. I won't ever, hurt you Tenten." He whispered and picked me up. He sat on a bench and held me close to him. "I will never hurt you.."

"I know."

"It's been a long day, love. Sleep while I hold you in my arms." I began to shut my eyes when my hand started to shake.

"N-Neji. You'll never leave me, right?" I whispered to him. "Just because of what Sakura said…. You won't leave, right?" He was silent. "Please."

"Ever since I met you, there hasn't been a day where I have not once thought of you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I won't leave you, ever." He kissed my neck gently as I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "I'll stay as long as you want me. If you don't need me, or love me anymore, then I shall leave."

"I'll need you forever. I'll want you forever. I'll love you forever…" I kissed him gently on the lips.

"Don't ever stop kissing me, needing me, wanting me, loving me, exactly the way you do.." He whispered. I turned around and leaned against his chest. "Sleep, Tenten. You're tired." I kissed him again, but he didn't kiss back. "Daisuke hurt you a lot. Just rest. You're not up for this kind of stuff." He touched my stomach gently as I wrinkled my nose.

"Why not? I'm not tired." I didn't really understand why he wouldn't kiss me. Why wouldn't he kiss me?

"Tenten." I could tell he was serious. The tone he used in his voice…

"Please…" I mumbled and kissed him again. He stroked my back gently and shook his head.

"Not now, Tenten. Not now."

"Neji…" I whined as I pouted. "Just one small kiss!"

"Why?" He asked quietly. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Just one. I promise."

"…"

…

"Sasuke-kun. You have to believe me. He threatened me. He threatened to hurt me if I didn't leave them alone. I'm worried about Tenten's safety…" She whispered. "Do you understand? As her brother, you have to help her."

"Sakura… I personally don't think you should do this." He whispered. "I'm not the one you should be telling this to. I have no problems with Neji and Tenten being together. I'll bring her in." Sasuke shook his head and stood slowly.

"You shouldn't be walking.. You took a real beat down." Sakura grabbed his arm.

"It's fine." He mumbled and kissed her on the forehead lightly and walked out to get me.

…

"Hm, fine… But, you have to promise me something in return." Neji leaned close to me as he let his breath mingle on my lips. "Let me love you for all of eternity…"

"I'm yours." I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me.

"Ahem…." I growled against Neji's lips as I turned to see Sasuke. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." He mumbled quietly. I got off of Neji and punched Sasuke hard in the face.

"You're suppose to be in bed!"

"Yeah. Sakura wants to talk to you, Tenten." I froze and looked at Neji. I could tell that he was worried. I turned back to Sasuke and put my hands on my hips.

"Why?"

"That's for you to ask her." He whispered and wrapped his arms around me.

"B-Brother?"

"Don't let anything she says get in the way of what you want." He whispered quietly to me and pushed me gently towards the room. I turned back as Neji looked away. My eyes never left his until I shut the door behind me.

…

"What does she want with her?" Neji asked angrily.

"She's worried… that you might-"

"That bitch." Neji clenched his fists.

"Calm down, Hyuga." Sasuke stood in front of him and kneeled down to meet with Neji's eyes. "You got slapped by her?"

"Yeah." He muttered. "She has one hell of a slap." Sasuke sighed and sat next to him.

"She doesn't understand. And plus… she doesn't like you very much."

"I got the hint when she slapped me."

"Right. We'll just have to let them battle it out."

…

"Sakura." She was sitting on the bed as I walked in. "How are you feeling? Are you better?"

"Quite." Sakura whispered as she stood up. "I have to tell you something."

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" I laughed nervously.

"Neji. You have to break up with him. Or else.. You'll just get hurt." She had a sad look on her face.

"What? I don't understand." I laughed quietly again.

"He threatened to hurt me, Tenten." My eyes widened. What do you mean? Neji doesn't threaten people.

"Sakura…" I managed to mumbled out.

"He told me, Tenten. I'm not lying. Ask Neji yourself. He threatened to hurt me. He's a two faced- jerk, Tenten. In love with you, cares for you, affectionate. But to everyone else he doesn't like… he's just your average cold hearted blood sucking bastard."

"Sakura!" I shouted her name again.

"He said this… 'I've hurt you once already, don't make me lose my temper and smash you all over.'… it's his exact words. Your relationship has all been a lie. I bet this whole time, he's just been using you to get to your father. Your uncle and her father have been rivals forever. What if he's just using you to get to your father and kill him… to win his uncle's respect and win back his trust."

"He'd never do that, Sakura. Neji hates his uncle!"

"Hates him? Is it because his uncle took care of Daisuke instead of him?"

"Hiashi Hyuga killed his parents!"

"He's just using you, Tenten." Sakura whispered. "I know it. He wouldn't… threaten me if not."

"What are you saying…?"

"Neji doesn't really love you. He's just going to hurt you in the long run." I looked at my finger.

"He proposed to me though."

"To probably get to your father." It made my blood boil. Everything she said… I never really knew that I could get so angry at her. She was my best friend, but right now, she was just being a plain bitc- "I'm just trying to do what's right."

"What's right? Sakura, you're my best friend! You're suppose to accept the choices I make."

"And as a friend, I deserve the right to tell you a piece of my mind."

"This isn't what a friend does." I growled at her.

"Then I guess we aren't friends." Sakura whispered angrily at me. I felt a little faint at first. Did she just say she didn't want to be my friend? It made me just want to take a bite at her. How dare she say Neji was using me?!

"I guess we aren't…" I whispered. I wouldn't cry. Not in front of her… "I can't believe you'd say something like that to me." My vision started to blur as I heard the faint sound of my heart beating.

"I'm saying this stuff because I care. You never saw him yell at you… never saw him scold you… never saw his other side. I saw it then. When he fought his brother, Daisuke. I saw the real, Neji. This whole time…"

_Sh-Shit…_ I thought as I slumped against the wall. I didn't want to hear it. If it was the truth, I didn't want to hear it.

"This whole time… he has just been masking his true identity." I kneeled on the floor and puked blood… "Looks like you can't handle the truth, Tenten." She walked over to me and pulled me to my feet.

"Don't touch me." I growled and pushed her away. _Neji. Help me._

"I'm not going to let you go unless you-" I glared up at her, blood staining my lips as I growled.

"When I said don't touch me… I meant **don't touch me**!" I raised my hand to punch her, but more blood came out of my mouth.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Sakura asked. "That damn Hyuga got you pregnant with his child. I'll help you get rid of it." She lifted her palm as it started to glow green. "I'm doing this for you. I don't want you to get hurt, Tenten."

"No!" I tried to bring my leg to kick her, but it was no use. More blood just came out of my mouth.

"You're really going to die. You know you're not suppose to be moving much when you're pregnant." She glared at me and placed her hand into the pool of blood and touched my face, smearing it with blood. "This is what you'll look like before you get killed by Neji…" She whispered.

"You're a monster."

"No. He is!" She screamed. "He almost killed Hinata, his own cousin! He attacked his brother, and Naruto! He threatened and hurt me too, Tenten! He's not who you think he is!"

"And you're not who I thought you were either." She growled.

"You just don't understand the danger he puts you in. You wouldn't be in the hospital if it weren't for Daisuke. You wouldn't have known Daisuke if it weren't for Neji."

"Well, I wouldn't have known Neji if it weren't for my father. Oh, so then I wouldn't even be born if it weren't for my father either! So blame it all on him, okay?! Stop saying it's Neji's fault!"

"I didn't say-"

"Just shut up! It's obvious you're just making everything up!" I held my stomach tightly. "Sasuke!" I screamed as I heard my brother throw himself through the door.

"Wh-What happened?!" He exclaimed loudly as I stared at Neji's shocked face.

_Damn it._ I thought as I fell forwards, banging my head on the ground and plastering my face with my blood.

-

-

"_Tenten." I heard him mumble my name. I opened my eyes to see him smirking. "You really should've listened."_

"_Listened?"_

"_Yeah. That stupid bitch was always smart. She should've got more credit, that's all. You should've really listened to Sakura."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I was using you. Of course. I was trying to get to your father. He was after all, my uncle's worst enemy."_

"_What… Neji! I thought you were trying to defy your uncle!"_

"_I was always looking for his approval."_

"_Then why did you come with me? Why didn't you marry Hinata like he wanted you to?" I was shedding tears already._

"_I wanted to make him really angry, and then accept me back when I kill your father."_

"_You bastard!" I screamed at him. "Don't say it. Please!"_

"_I never… never loved you." I screamed._

_-_

_-_

"Son of a-" I sat up and looked around, beads of sweat traveling down my forehead. That dream… I didn't even want to start my crying. I rubbed my eyes.

"Are you alright now?" I let out a scream as he touched my arm. "… Tenten?"

"N-Neji!"

"Hm?"

"Don't sneak up on me!" I rubbed my forehead. _Especially not after that dream._

_**What dream?**_

"Don't read my mind!"

"… Are you feeling okay?" He asked quietly. "You're acting kind of weird."

"Am I?" I sighed.

"Did Sakura threaten you?" Neji asked as he took my hand. I shivered slightly and I saw him frown.

"N-No." He leaned forwards as I shut my eyes tightly. Neji placed a kiss on my forehead and pulled away. I got out of bed slowly as the sun shone brightly in my eyes.

"You were out for sometime. I suggest lying down some more." He grabbed my wrist.

"L-Let go! That hurts."

"What's wrong?" He let go as I backed up against the wall.

"Wh-What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." He slammed his palm next to my head.

"To hell with nothing's wrong." He whispered angrily. "Are you avoiding me?" He whispered huskily into my ear and took the corner of my ear into his mouth gently.

"N-No! I-" I stumbled with the words I wanted to say as I gulped.

"What happened with you and Sakura? What did she say to you?" I wanted to escape but he grabbed my wrists and placed them on his chest as he attacked my neck. "Tenten."

"Sh-She said that you were using me. You were using me just to get to my father so you can earn respect from your uncle. You never really loved me, your proposal was a lie. And that you threatened to hurt her. It's all a lie, isn't it?!" I wanted to run away, and the other half of me just wanted to know the truth so I could move on.

"I would never use you, Tenten. And why would I want respect from my uncle? Of course I love you, and the proposal wasn't a lie… Why would I lie to you, Tenten?" He let go of my wrists and kissed my forehead. I didn't flinch this time. "I love you more than anything. More than you can ever imagine. Don't you ever doubt my love for you…"

"Did you threaten Sakura?" I held him close. _Please tell me this was a lie too.._

"I did." He whispered. "She wanted to break us apart, and she was agitating me."

"B-But you didn't-" I struggled with what to say.

"I did. She told me that I would hurt you. I was angry so I threatened her. Sakura wanted us to be separated because she said that I might hurt you… but I won't. I will not ever hurt you…" He kissed me gently on the lips.

"I know you won't…" I held his hand on my face but I looked away. "That wasn't the only thing though. Sakura said that… you treated people different than the way you treat me. She used the term 'two-faced'…"

"No." He mumbled. "I don't think I'm two-faced. I just got angry at her for spouting nonsense like that. Do you still love me?" He asked quietly and removed my hands from his chest.

"What kind of stupid question is that…" I growled at him. "Do I still love you?"

"It's a perfectly valid question." He mumbled and scratched his head nervously. Neji turned his back to me and started to walk away. "I-I know that you might be angry at me for threatening your best friend."

"She's not… my best friend." I snapped at him. "I don't even want to think about her…"

"Did something happen between the two of you?" My head started to get all woozy again as I covered my mouth. "T-Tenten?"

"Shit." I muttered as blood spilled from my mouth.

"T-Tenten!" He bent down and grabbed my shoulders. "What's wrong?!"

"Sakura says it is the child." I panted slightly. "I think…"

"Thirsty?" Neji asked quietly. He moved his hair gently to create room for me as I pushed him away.

"No. I don't want to keep drinking from you." I mumbled and looked away guiltily. He smirked and brought his face towards mine. "Neji… don't tempt me, please."

"Oh. Am I… tempting you?" Neji played with a strand of hair as he picked me up in his arms. "Maybe if you were to stay sleeping, you may not be facing this… temptation."

"Hmph." I stuck my tongue out at him as he brought his lips to my jaw and licked it gently.

"You had a little blood there." I scratched my head and smiled. "Wh-Whatever happened to Sakura and my brother?"

"She got infuriated and left. Sasuke wanted to stay with you, but I told him to go after her."

"Oh." Suddenly the scent of blood grew intoxicating as I started to pant. I felt my teeth sharpen as my jaw widened. Neji sighed and started to pull his shirt off. He pulled me to my knees as I lunged towards him. He shuddered as my teeth entered his skin. I could feel his heart pulsing faster and faster, my head spinning as the blood dripped down his chest.

"You done already?" He asked quietly. I still couldn't stomach the fact that Neji would let me do something like that to him.

"Oh god. Not again.." I looked at my hands and started to wipe my mouth. "Not again! I'm so sorr-" He silenced me with a lip crushing kiss. He whispered against my lips-

"You did what you had to do. Our child needs blood." He smirked and took my hand in his. "Tenten. I promise you… when this is all over… we will live a life together…"

"Forever?"

"Don't worry. The time will come when Hiashi and Daisuke-"

"Sh. Don't speak of them." It was my turn as I put my hands on Neji's chest, silencing him with a passionate kiss.

_I never knew I'd fall in love with a vampire…_

_**Hm. I'm pretty sure you didn't know you were going to become one either..**_

_Or hold his child…_

_**Or be engaged with one either.**_

_I'm glad I am though. I'm glad I met you. I wouldn't know where I would be without you now._

_**It's not over yet.**_

_We still need to finish off those in the way of our happiness.._

_**Our freedom…**_

_We'll break free of this cage we're being kept in._

_**We'll fight for our eventual happiness.**_

Neji pressed his lips to my forehead gently. His brows furrowed angrily as his fangs shown.

_**No one will never come in between us... No one. I swear if they try again, I'll make sure that they won't even have time to apologize…**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Anyways, thanks SO much for reading and reviewing!!**

**Don't worry. For those who don't have an account, i'll be sure to update here when the first chapter in the sequel is out.**

** i'll be working on it soon, it'll probably be out next weekend?? cause i have finals and everything next week. anyways, so thanks so much!**

**feel free to leave ideas for the next chapter.**

**xdestinyxforeverx**


	25. Chapter 25

**HI!**

**The sequel is out. Go to my profile to find it. it's called:**

**I love vampires, and that includes you Neji Hyuga!**

**Go read and review! Enjoy!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
